Binding Love
by Marilyn N
Summary: COMPLETED AND EDITED! Sequel to 'It's All I've Ever Known'. Van and Hitomi must be heroes again as they travel beyond the boundaries of Fanelia and Gaea to stop a prophecy of destruction that has already been set in motion.
1. Chapter 1: Visions of Blue

**Chapter 1: Visions of Blue**

The royal library in the castle of Fanelia was quiet as usual, during those few hours before dusk. All students and scholars whom had special permission to access the library had already made their way back to their homes or inns in the city of Fanelia. Besides the librarians who cared for the books, one other person remained in library. She was sitting near the back at an old, wooden table, which was covered with books and sheets of papers. The reader carefully turned a page of the old text she was reading. She gently smoothed out the page before she leaned forward and started reading. Her bright, green eyes only left the text in order to jot down a few notes on some loose parchment. Occasionally, she would tuck a stray strand of medium length, brown hair behind her ear that had fallen into her eyes.

Hitomi Fanel, Queen of Fanelia, was so involved in her work that she didn't notice the librarian organizing the bookshelf behind her. The old librarian chuckled to himself as he moved away, silent except for his plain brown robe swishing between his legs. The librarians loved how their new Queen spent so much time in their library. That particular librarian could remember the first time she came wondering in, staring in awe at the immense collection of books. Right away, she had refused all special treatment. She wanted to be treated like all the others who had permission to use the library. However, she seemed to get so caught up in her reading that she would stay later than normally allowed. The librarians didn't mind. They were so happy to have her there that they let her get away with it. At first it was strange to see royalty act that way, but she was from the Phantom Moon and not born into a royal family. Lately, the Queen had been spending long hours reading old volumes of Fanelian history, traditions, and folklore. Some believed it was just for the purpose of getting to know the country she now called home. Others believed she was researching.

The librarians looked up as footsteps broke the silence of the library. They watched as a lovely young lady with long, black hair, make her way to the back where the queen was reading. No one stopped her, for she was as much of a regular as the Queen.

"Hitomi?" asked the shy young lady as she stood in front of the table.

"Hmm?" Hitomi said as she looked up from her reading. It seemed to take a second for her to snap out of her trance. "Oh, sorry Lola. You caught me deep in thought. How are you?"

"Well, thank you. How's it going?"

"Good, good. I found lots of great stuff today, but boy, am I getting stiff!" Hitomi said as she leaned back in her chair and stretched. Hitomi started to yawn. "So, what brings you down here?"

"I came to get you. It is almost time for the evening meal." Lola replied in her soft voice.

"What! It's time already? I feel like I just started. Sorry you had to come fetch me again, Lola." The Queen said with a sigh. She closed the book and smiled up at her young friend. "Oh well. I did find what I was looking for though. Soon I can meet with the festival committee and things can get started."

"That's great!" Lola replied. Hitomi stood up and organized her notes. A librarian came over and bowed quickly before Hitomi.

"Will Her Majesty be reading this volume again tomorrow?"

"Yes, please. I only need a bit more time to finish it off. I should be in again tomorrow around the same time. Thank you, Henry."

The librarian bowed again. "My pleasure, Your Majesty."

Hitomi and Lola exited the library and walked up the spiralling stairs to the main level. Fanelian libraries had always been built below ground, as a means of protection from fire, extreme weather, and a possible invading army. That's how all the books survived the destruction of Fanelia years ago. Hitomi and Lola pushed open a large, wooden door and entered a main hallway. They headed in the direction of the informal dining hall, where dinner with family, friends, visitors, and advisors were held. The formal dining hall was only for big, special occasions, which were not that often.

The large windows facing the gardens showed an almost sunless sky, set in an array of blues. It was nearing the end of winter, so nights were still cold. Lights were turned on in all the hallways and extra logs were thrown on the fires. Hitomi and Lola were wearing long sleeved dresses of a thick material to keep warm.

Time seemed to stop as they passed by one of the large, ornamental mirrors. As Hitomi glanced into it, she was surprised to see that her reflection was not her own. Starring back at her was an older woman whose age only showed in the wisdom of her eyes and the frown on her face. She had beautiful skin and blue swirls painted on her face. She had long blue hair and was wearing a shimmering blue and green dress, or was it a robe. Hitomi tried to say something but she couldn't. The mysterious woman was looking directly at her, studying her. Then, the woman pointed towards Hitomi's feet.

Time resumed its normal flow and Hitomi noticed that there was some dust hanging on to the bottom of her dress. She shook it out as she continued to walk, looking forward to the warmth of the fire.

Hitomi glanced over and admired her young companion. Lola had become a wonderful friend and a beautiful lady. Hitomi remembered when she first met her, down in the underground Zaibach headquarters. Hitomi had been kidnapped by Dilandau and the sorcerer Kilimbod and fell ill while captured. Lola had been a slave at that time and they made her nurse Hitomi back to health. Lola had been a scared, reclusive, lonely girl at that time. Hitomi was the only one who had shown her any kindness, and after Hitomi was rescued, Lola made her way back to her home village. Unfortunately, Lola found nothing and learned her family was gone, so she made her way to Fanelia to seek out Hitomi. Fortunately, she arrived in the nick of time to help Hitomi defeat Kilimbod. Now, she was a Lady in Waiting for the Queen, but Hitomi only thought of her as a friend. Both Hitomi and Lola had adjusted to living in the castle. Hitomi had grown up on Earth, and Lola in a small village inside Zaibach, and both had been very unfamiliar with castle life.

Hitomi quickly stopped off to wash her hands and then they were almost there. When Hitomi and Lola stepped into the dining room, the guests already seated at the table all stood and gave a small bow to Hitomi. She thanked them and they all sat down. Hitomi and Lola sat beside each other while the chair at the front of the table remained empty. Servants came out and set food and wine before them and everyone started eating.

"People are going to start to say their Queen is like a mole, always underground in the library." Said a soft, deep voice.

Hitomi looked up and glared across the table at a handsome man with long, blond hair in a green and brown uniform of Fanelia.

"Ha ha Allen, very funny." Hitomi muttered between mouthfuls.

"Allen, be nice." Lola scolded. Allen Schezar was General of the armies of Fanelia and close friend and advisor to the King and Queen. Hitomi smiled inwardly at how much Allen had changed over the years. He was still the brilliant swordsman and demanding leader that made him great, but a lot of inner turmoil he used to carry was finally gone. During the Destiny War he had learned about his past, found his missing sister, and discovered a lot about himself. He was now able to relax and kid around every now and then. Allen picked up his wineglass and toasted Hitomi and then winked at Lola. She blushed and fixed her eyes on her plate. Ever since Lola arrived, Allen had fallen for her and they could be seen every now and then walking together or dancing at parties. Hitomi was happy to see her friends happy.

"I am not like a mole, Allen." Hitomi said, getting Allen's attention. "I am doing some serious research and I have to be in the library to do that."

"Oh yes, your research." An older man said who was sitting next to Allen. Lord Finkbone was a trusted advisor. He was a tall man, in his late thirties, and had short, brown hair. He ended up being a valuable counsellor to Hitomi. He taught her about all the court decorum and the duties of each member. He also was there if she needed to talk. He had a great ear and sometimes was a father figure for Hitomi. "How is that going, my dear?" Lord Finkbone finished.

"It is practically complete!" Hitomi said excitedly. "Once I organize my notes a little better, I'll be able to meet with the festival committee and plans can get underway."

"That's wonderful!" Lord Finkbone said. "Would you care to indulge us with a little hint of what you are planning?"

"Well... it was going to be a surprise, but I think I can." Hitomi started but was interrupted as the doors flew open and a cat girl came bounding in. The cat girl ran up to the table and stood in front of the empty chair in front of Hitomi. The girl was breathing hard and was bowing.

"Sorry...for...being...late." She said between breaths.

"That's okay, Merle." Hitomi said. Merle looked up and smiled at Hitomi and sat down. She said hello to the others as food was put in front of her. Merle was the childhood companion of King Van. They had grown up together and Merle lived and worked in the castle with him. Merle also turned out to be a good friend to Hitomi. Merle was an advisor and worked a lot with the citizens' counsel.

"So, what task were you off running?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh, I was on my way home when I decided to visit Celena. I lost track of time and had to run back to the castle."

"I lost track of time in the library, too. How is Celena?"

"Well. She's working hard and taking good care of those kids. She was asking about you." Merle finished. Celena was the long lost sister of Allen Schezar. After the Destiny War she had started working in the town orphanage, wanting to somehow repay the people for all the horrible things her alternate personality had done. The important thing was that she found the peace and tranquility her soul needed in the orphanage. She loved being with the children.

"I should go down soon. It's been a while since I've seen Celena and Hanna." Hitomi said thoughtfully.

"You arrived just in time, Lady Merle." Lord Finkbone began. "The Queen was just about to tell us what she has been planning all along." Everyone around the table seemed to quiet down so they could hear what Hitomi had to say.

"Well, keep in mind that nothing is final yet and still only worked out in my notes, but my plan is to organize a yearly festival for Fanelia. I thought it could be held on the day when Fanelia was first declared an independent country. I plan to have tradition music, dancing, food, games, sporting events, and then a ball where all walks of people are allowed to attend."

Hitomi watched as people started talking enthusiastically. Secretly, she had been really nervous that no one would like the idea and that there wouldn't be any festival.

"That's a wonderful idea, Your Majesty." Lord Finkbone said.

"It's a great way to inspire national pride and give the people something to look forward to." An advisor down the table said.

"That's right!" Hitomi said, getting excited. "I was also reading that long ago a similar type of sports tournament occurred, and I was hoping to revive it. Anyone would be allowed to compete, in their own age division of course, and then the winner, say of the sword fight would be rewarded with some sort of prize, or even better, a job in the castle or training in knighthood. It would be motivation for the people to play more sports or to practice harder at whatever skill they may have."

"I guess you will need a committee to put this together. According to what you told us, the festival would take place in about four months." Said Lord Finkbone.

"That's right. I already have a few people in mind, but I'd appreciate your suggestions on who you think should also be on the committee."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Let me help too, Hitomi!" Merle said, her black and orange tail twitching back and forth in excitement. "I know some townspeople who would be a big help."

"Excellent. How about we get together after dinner and put a list together. Then we can send out messages and have our first meeting in a few days."

"Sounds good to me." Merle said before attacking her second helping of duck.

"Hmmm, sounds like the boys will be practicing parade drills for the next little while." Allen said thoughtfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi sighed and put down her book. She could barely keep her eyes opened, so she surrendered it to the nightstand. She slipped out of bed and made a mental note to wash her face before she crawled into bed at night. She wet her face and washed it. She glanced up into the mirror above the basin and Hitomi was startled to see blue swirls on her face. But it wasn't her face, it was the face of someone with long blue hair and deep blue eyes. Hitomi leaned closer to the mirror and the strange reflection did too. Suddenly, it was gone, and Hitomi blinked a few times trying to remember what she had been thinking about. She gave up and ran back to the warmth of her own blankets. It wasn't too long until she was deep asleep...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi was running through the castle, chasing a mysterious blue-haired intruder. The person was fast and Hitomi was having trouble keeping up. She followed the stranger outside, but she was no longer in Fanelia. Hitomi slowed and came to stop. She found herself on a cliff and the sea could be seen far below, crashing into the rocks. It was night, but the sky was bright with a million stars, and the moon and earth seemed to glow even brighter. Hitomi caught sight of the stranger. She was standing behind a large, circular rock. No, it wasn't a rock, it was a small, raised pool.

This is a dream, but it's not, Hitomi thought.

She calmly walked towards the pool until she was on the opposite side from the stranger.

"Why have you brought me here?" Hitomi asked.

"We summoned your essence here, Hitomi Fanel, we needed to see you."

"We?" Hitomi asked, puzzled. But as she said it, there were now several women, who looked and dressed the same, standing around the pool, as if they had been there the whole time.

"To see me?" Hitomi continued, and then she remembered. "You...you have been watching me all day. Do you wish me harm?"

"No, Hitomi. The final day is drawing near and you have been chosen to bear a great burden. The future holds many challenges and dangers, but you must stay strong and always listen to your heart. The fate of the world depends on it." The mysterious speaker put up her hand, cutting off Hitomi's questions. "We can not say any more, and you will not remember this, but part of you will. We will watch over you until you come to us. Until then..."

Hitomi felt herself being gently pushed away, but as things started to fade she hear chanting in the wind.

_When the sky blazes crimson  
And the dragons flee  
Moonlight glows dim  
Darkness will soon reign_

Three must find the Ivory Tower  
Lost in a far world  
Three must enter  
A link must be forged

Wolf with the sacred light  
Dragon of noble birth  
Ocean's heart  
Destiny calls you forth  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi awoke when a familiar presence crawled into bed beside her. An arm was wrapped around her waist and a gentle kiss was placed in the crook of her neck. Hitomi sighed in content as she rolled on to her other side, into the arms of her husband.

"Your back. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." She said, wrapping her own arms around him.

"We had a strong wind home. I missed you." He said.

"Oh Van, I missed you too." Hitomi snuggled up closer to Van, relieved to have him back in her arms. Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, sighed as recent memories flooded back to him. The first time he had realized he loved Hitomi, his trip back to Earth, their first kiss, their engagement, their wedding, and their first night together as husband and wife. Van never dreamt of ever feeling complete again, especially after the death of his parents, the destruction of his homeland, and the death of his lost brother. The only thing that had kept him going was the responsibility he had to his people and then his desire to spend the rest of his life with Hitomi. How one woman could heal him so much was beyond his understanding.

Hitomi's giggle brought him out of his reverence. "Something funny?" He asked as he smiled at the sound of her giggle.

"Sorry Van, but you looked so serious staring out the window like that. Not exactly your best bedroom eyes."

"Oh really? How about these?" Van asked, raising himself up to look straight down at Hitomi. He gazed at her while lifting his eyebrows up and down in a playful, yet seductive manner. Hitomi was about to laugh again, but then she could see that Van wasn't kidding around anymore. She could feel her heart beat faster and her skin warm and as she was about to say something, Van's lips pressed on to hers. The kiss was deep and Hitomi let her words fall away as she gladly welcomed the kiss.

Later that night, Hitomi was cuddled up to Van and he had his arm wrapped around her. "What was Keshia like? Did you make a trade agreement?" Hitomi asked.

"Keshia was quite the place, Hitomi." Van said in his deep, yet quiet voice. Hitomi watched as he pushed a few long strands of his wild black hair out of his face as he recalled the memories. "Keshia is actually one big island with a giant mountain in the middle. It is very tropical and warm and very beautiful. And yes, we did strike an agreement. It will take a while for the details to be relayed back and forth, but soon Fanelia will be one of the few countries allowed to trade with Keshia."

"It's strange how suddenly the Keshians send a message wanting to meet with you? Is that how they always do it?"

"I asked them that myself. They said they don't like to travel to the cooler climates, and after being to Keshia I can understand why, but they also mentioned that they didn't have permission from their Mystics."

"Mystics? I thought you said you were going to meet with the King and Queen."

"I did, but I was also privileged to meet a Mystic. Actually, from what I learned, the Mystics are the final authority on Keshia. They guide the King and Queen with their wisdom and skills."

"Skills?"

"I'm not positive, but apparently they read the stars and they know what to do."

"Hmmm..." Hitomi mumbled. She immediately thought back to when she used to read Tarot Cards. She had been very good at reading them and they aided her during the Destiny War, but she had learned something more important. She learned that life couldn't be lived by the cards, but that people had to make their own choices and believe in themselves and those they loved. She had given up the cards soon after the war. Now she wondered what the Keshians were really like.

"Oh!" Said Van suddenly, "I can't believe I almost forgot, but the people themselves are the most interesting part."

"How so?"

"They look just like you and me, except they all have long blue hair. The blue is a light colour, the same colour as the shallow water over there. And they all have blue eyes. I asked around and no one has ever had brown or green eyes, always blue eyes and blue hair. Oh, and very pale skin."

"Wow. I think I'd like to see Keshia and meet the people someday."

"You will. They told us they'd like to meet you one day and show you around."

"Me? They wanted to meet me?"

"Of course, Miss Modest. You tend to forget you are quite famous on Gaea. They have even heard the stories all the way in Keshia."

"Celebrity has its perks, I guess."

"However, I also invited them to see Fanelia. I invited them to come in the summer, so the temperature change won't be too much for them. Right around the Dragon's Moon."

"Perfect!" said Hitomi. "They'll be just in time to see the festival."

"Great!" Said Van, but then he stopped. "Wait, what festival?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bonfire blazed brightly in the dark night. The heat was great, but the eight figures around it stood motionless, except for the movement of their lips. Their chanting couldn't be heard over the roar of the fire, but magic started to gather around the sacred ground. They stood atop an outcropping of rock on a great mountain. Far below them, twinkling lights in the towns could be seen and the stars were reflected in the ocean.

A mystical wind blew around the eight, causing their great robes to move and whip around them. Together, the eight slowly raised their arms above their heads. The fire blazed and the wind picked up strength. All their hoods were blown back to reveal tattooed faces of women with long, blue hair, and glowing blue eyes. Then, the wind decreased and the fire diminished into soft blue flames. Everyone stood still, hands raised, eyes glowing and staring up in to the starry sky. Time passed and soon the fire grew back to its normal strength and the wind vanished all together. A collective sigh of relief came from the women and when they opened their eyes, they were no longer glowing.

"The time is near." One spoke as she looked at the others. "We have read the stars and now have our instructions. The Wolf will come to us soon and we must help her learn and grow, no matter what the price. The fate of the world lies in her hands." She looked heavenly again and then back to the eyes of her fellows.

"May the hands of fate and destiny guide her journey."

The speaker motioned towards the bonfire and it was extinguished. She turned and began the descent down the slope. The others followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Animal Spirits

**Chapter 2: Animal Spirits**

Hitomi was too excited to sleep any more so she decided to start the day early and watch the sun rise. She threw off the sheet, climbed out of bed, and walked out on to the balcony. A warm summer breeze and the scent of flowers greeted her as she let the morning air wash over her. The balcony over looked the gardens and was positioned so it was secluded to give them some privacy. Hitomi watched as the starry sky started to fade. It was the first official day of summer and the Queen's Festival started the next day.

Hitomi smiled to herself and shook her head at the memory. It wasn't supposed to be called the Queen's Festival, but once word spread and invitations were issued, the people started talking and referring to it as that, especially once the fact was known that the Queen's birthday fell on the third day. Soon, everyone called it that and nothing could change it. Lord Finkbone had explained that sometimes that was how events or holidays were named. He advised Hitomi not to make a big fuss over it but just to let it happen.

Excitement bubbled through Hitomi and she took a deep breath to keep from exploding. Millerna, Dryden, and their children were scheduled to arrive today. Millerna had insisted on being there for Hitomi's birthday. People from all over Gaea were also coming in to Fanelia to see the festival. News of it had spread and Merle reported that the citizens' council was deliriously happy; inns were full, businesses were booming, and the friendly environment seemed to keep trouble to a minimum. However, Allen had wisely decided to place extra guards and patrols around the town and castle.

These next few days were going to be hectic getting everything together. The decorations were going to go up today, in the castle, in the village square, in the royal gardens, and the tournament grounds, which had been built just outside of the town. Stands for spectators had to be built and the stores of wine and food had to be brought up. Over the last four months, Hitomi had been very busy with organizing the festival, and now it was here. The next four days were going to be extremely busy.

Van awoke to see Hitomi outlined in the early morning sky. He smiled and admired the long, rose, silk nightgown she wore. It was gently stirring in the morning breeze. Her hair, which was getting longer, danced against her back. Van suddenly had an idea and quietly got out of bed. He was wearing long, black sleeping pants and reached for a shirt, but then changed his mind. He approached Hitomi, but normally so she would hear him coming.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully as she reached up and took his face in her hands. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. Van kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. When the kiss ended, he said, "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Hitomi asked.

"This!" Van said as beautiful, long white wings suddenly exploded from his back. Van pulled Hitomi closer and winked at her.

"Oh Van!" Hitomi cried as her face lit up with joy. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and held on as he jumped up to the balcony's edge and then jumped off. Van purposely fell for a second, to add to the excitement, and then extended his wings and caught a current. Hitomi gasped in excited breaths, but didn't scream or shout, because she knew these were private and secret flights they took every once in a while. Plus, she knew Van was uncomfortable with the people seeing his wings, due to their superstitions about Draconians.

Hitomi submerged herself in the sensations of flight. She loved to feel the wind rushing over her body and blowing through her hair. No words could describe the sense of freedom. Although Van was doing all the flying, they had started to develop a way to fly together. When they first started taking flights together, Hitomi realized she could sense when Van was leaning or shifting his weight. Now she could do it with him and Van was surprised at how much of a difference it made in the flight.

As the sun started its climb up the sky, Van carefully landed back on the balcony. Hitomi sighed and leaned into Van, leaving her arms wrapped around him. Van folded his wings in and wrapped them around behind her. Hitomi giggled at the feel of Van's soft feathers against her skin. Van held her close and they stood there silently, not needing to say anything out loud to tell the other how they felt.

Eventually, Hitomi realized that Van's wings were gone and they were now standing in a pile of feathers. Hitomi looked up in to Van's dark eyes. He was looking at her with such open admiration and love that Hitomi could start to feel her heart swell and her eyes water. If she could freeze one moment in time and live there forever, it would be this moment, here with Van. Suddenly, she laughed and flung her arms around Van's neck and kissed him. Van was a little startled and off balance for a second, but caught himself and enjoyed the kiss. When the kiss ended, he picked her up and twirled her around. Their laughter filled the room. Van put Hitomi down and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"What brought all that on so suddenly?" Hitomi asked.

"I just felt like it." Van said casually, but he cracked and he started to smile.

"You're full of surprises, Van Fanel. I don't know if one lifetime with you is enough."

"Maybe we'll have more. I wouldn't worry, we'll always be together." Van said, before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now, where is our breakfast?" Hitomi watched Van in awe for a few seconds before she remembered herself and went to find a robe to put on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hitomi!" Millerna exclaimed as she embraced her friend. "Look at you! You're so beautiful! And this hair, it's getting so long." Millerna said as she admired the braid Hitomi wore.

"You flatter me Millerna. You, as always, look ravishing, considering you just had a baby. Speaking of the baby, where is Enalla?" Hitomi said trailing off to looking around.

"Just wait till you see her. She's grown so much already." Millerna turned and waved up to those still on the ship. A nurse came down carrying a small bundle wrapped in fine blankets. She carefully handed it to Millerna. Lovingly, Millerna pealed back the blankets to reveal a tiny head with a puff of blond hair. The baby was sleeping soundly.

"Oh, she's so adorable! She already has your hair." Hitomi sighed as she watched the baby sleep.

"Was there a hint of desire in that sigh, Hitomi Fanel?" Millerna said, raising her eyebrow. Hitomi knew that eyebrow meant mischief. "Can't you and Van find time? I hope nothing's wrong. I never thought Van would be so shy, but maybe if you get him drunk-"

"Millerna! That's enough!" Hitomi quietly cried out, mindful of the baby. Millerna started laughing as Hitomi's cheeks reddened. Hitomi scowled and then smiled. She playful slapped Millerna on the arm. "You are terrible!" Millerna laughed some more.

"Are you causing mischief again? We haven't even been here five minutes yet?" Dryden said as he came down the gangway. Dryden had discarded his brown travelling cloak years ago and instead wore brown pants, black boots and a blue and brown tunic, belted with his rapier at his side. Three-year-old Cleff walked down beside his father, but ran to Hitomi when he spotted her.

"Aunt Hitomi!" He yelled as he flung himself in to her awaiting arms. Hitomi picked him up and while hugging him, spun him around. He was all giggles by the time he returned to his father's side. Dryden leaned over and gave Hitomi a kiss on the cheek before they hugged each other.

"It's be too long!" Hitomi commented. "I'm so happy you came. Let's get back to the castle." Hitomi turned and led them towards a carriage that was waiting for them. Just before they got in, she turned and looked at Dryden. "Before I forget Dryden, Van wanted me to remind you to stay out of trouble and you know what he means."

"Trouble? I have no idea what he is talking about." Dryden said as he attempted and failed to look innocent. Hitomi and Millerna both laughed and everyone entered the carriage. Van was certain that Dryden had started his own spy network and that Fanelia was one of his sources of information, or entertainment.

"So Hitomi," Dryden asked her as the carriage traveled to the castle. "What exactly is planned for the festival?"

"Well," Hitomi answered, enthusiasm twinkling in her eyes, "the festival lasts for three days, all three days of the full moon, know as the Dragon Moon here. I did a lot of research and discovered that there actually used to be a festival held during the Dragon Moon. Legends say that long ago there was a great forest guardian that took the form of a dragon. The spirit cared for all the creatures in the forest, from the small mice, to the biggest dragon, and the human inhabitants themselves. Then, for unknown reasons, man rebelled and set out to kill the guardian. They were able to kill the body of the dragon, but the spirit fled to the stars. On the night of the first three-day full moon, the spirit came back and looked on his forest. He commanded the animals to attack those that had killed him. The humans fought hard and barely survived the three-day attack. But, after the third night, the spirit vanished again and the creatures of the forest returned to normal. Wise men of the human tribes, seers if you will, knew that the forest spirit would come back every triple full moon and attack man, but they had a plan. They told the people to look deep inside themselves and to find their animal spirit, an animal that could represent them well. Then, the next time the spirit returned, everyone dressed up like his or her animal. The spirit was confused and did not send the animals to attack again. Then the wise men called out to the spirit and confessed and begged forgiveness for their crimes. The spirit forgave them and the wise men promised that man would protect the forest and creatures in place of the spirit. The spirit left satisfied that his forest would be protected. Every year after that, the people would dress up as their animal spirits and gather under the full moon to remember that night and the promise they made. That is how the full moon period became know as the Dragon Moon." Hitomi took a breath as she watched Millerna, Dryden, and Cleff take in the legend with awe.

"Therefore, we will have a similar ceremony. The people are invited to wear a mask or costume to represent their animal spirit and the ceremony will be held in the village square under the light of the Dragon Moon. It will begin with a play about this legend and then the night will continue with other plays and dramas portraying Fanelian history and legends. Traditional songs and dances will be preformed and then it basically turns into a night of dancing and singing in the streets."

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" Millerna said.

"On the second day there will be a big tournament. The events will include archery, sword fighting, and foot racing. Each event will have an age category so everyone who wants to participate will have an equal chance. The final matches will take place on the morning of the third day. The winners will accompany the parade to the castle and that night a formal ball and party will be held. The Royal Gardens will also be opened since the hall won't be able to fit everyone who attends."

"This is amazing, Hitomi." Millerna said. "I am so proud of you and very impressed. Rumours have been flying around for months about what the Queen of Fanelia was planning. I wouldn't be surprised if we start to see other countries having their own festivals. It sounds like so much fun, I think Asturia should have one too, right Dryden."

"I can definitely see how a festival would benefit the state. The investment possibilities are endless. Plus, it sounds like a lot of fun. It would be the prefect time to gather a lot of information..." Dryden said starting to think.

"Dryden!" Hitomi said sternly. Dryden laughed. "I meant, a good time to relax, of course." Dryden continued to laugh as Hitomi shook her head.

They arrived at the castle and went about the business of getting the Asturian visitors and staff settled in the castle. Hitomi begged forgiveness and excused herself to make some last minute festival decisions. She met with Chancellor Rubens, head of the festival committee, and they walked though the castle, gardens, and town to see the decorations and setup. Hitomi's short blue cape fluttered along behind her as she walked from place to place, admiring the decorations and making suggestions for improvements. Tables for wine and food were out and the stages for the performances were built and all looked wonderful. Everything was going according to plan. Children ran through the streets laughing and playing, pretending to be great knights in the tournament. The streets were full of people trying to get their daily chores done and find time to get ready for the activities. They would wave or curtsy as Hitomi walked by. Hitomi waved back and even found the time to talk to some townspeople and find out what they were doing and what they thought of everything so far. Hitomi trusted Merle and the Citizen's Counsel, but it was reassuring to hear positive comments for herself.

Hitomi could feel the excitement in her building up and she could barely keep from jumping up and down and running back up to the castle in excitement. The day was going to be a lovely one, and if they were lucky, the wind would push away the clouds that lingered in the sky so they would have a clear night.

Hitomi returned to the castle and made her way to the suites Dryden and Millerna were assigned. She found them there with the children, Merle, and Van. She took a seat beside Van on the second couch and kissed his check.

"Hello love." She said. "I take it by your appearance here that all business was taken care of this morning?"

"Yes, and we won't be meeting until the festival is over. It's an unofficial holiday, except those directly involved in the festival. I was just telling Millerna and Dryden about my time in Keshia. I almost forgot to tell you, but the Keshian ambassador arrives in three days, just in time for the last day of celebrations."

"Oh good. I'm looking forward to meeting him." Hitomi said as she reached over and took a piece of fruit from a tray. She had come just as they were just finishing up lunch, but luckily for her there were leftovers.

"Actually, it's a her. They are sending one of their Mystics and from what I understand, it is a great honour." Hitomi nodded in understanding. The conversation eventually turned to catching up with the royal couple of Asturia. The last time they had seen each other was for Enalla's christening, just after her birth.

"So Hitomi, I want to know more about the festival. What animal are you going as?" Millerna asked during a pause in the conversation.

Hitomi opened her month to answer but stopped and looked baffled. She started to laugh. "Gee, in all the preparation and planning, I forgot to pick one." They all laughed.

"Hmmm...we can solve this problem." Millerna said, tapping her finger on her chin. "Let's see, Hitomi is brave, caring, lovable, a little forgetful...just kidding. Now, I can't think of an animal that can see into the future, so we will probably have to overlook that trait. What are you going to be, Van?"

"A dragon, of course." Merle answered. "Lord Van has always had a dragon attached to his name." Van nodded in agreement.

"Even before I met you the cards used a dragon to represent you." Hitomi added. "But you are a white dragon. Yours is easy."

"Oh, I got it!" Millerna cried out. "An animal that is brave, courageous, a good fighter, protective, yet playful, is a wolf! Hitomi's animal spirit should be a white wolf, to match Van."

"That's really good." Van spoke up. "The wolves in the forest get a white coat in the winter, so I guess the white feature will work, right my dear wolf."

"Rrrrright!" Hitomi growled trying to impersonate a wolf. Cleff found it hysterical and Hitomi started to chase him around the room growling after him. Van watched them play and smiled. He caught Millerna's eye and noticed that she was watching him. She raised her eyebrow and asked a silent question with a nod of her head. Van blushed and broke eye contact. By that time Hitomi had caught Cleff and brought him back to their circle.

"What is your animal spirit going to be, Cleff?" Van asked him. Still sitting in Hitomi's lap, he answered loudly, "I'm going to be a bear! No, a shark! No, a monster!" At that point he got up and hunched over and brought his hands up as claws and started snarling. Laughter broke out and Cleff smiled and ran to his father. "What about you daddy?"

"I think it would be appropriate if I were a fox. Foxes are cunning, clever, quick-"

"Sly, troublesome, and hard to catch." Van finished sending Dryden a glare.

"That too." Dryden said nervously.

"What about me?" Millerna whined. Everyone thought about it for a second before Dryden spoke up.

"How about a peacock?"

"A peacock?" Millerna asked unsure.

"Sure. Peacocks are beautiful, loving, vain, loud-" Dryden was cut off when a pillow collided with his face. Millerna was about to throw a second one when she stopped and her eyes lit up. "Hey, think of the costume possibilities I'll have..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf Queen and the Keshia...

**Chapter 3: The Wolf Queen and the Keshian Ambassador**

The steady beat of drums set the atmosphere in the village square. A large stage was set up on the north end and chairs and stands filled the square. People in various masks and costumes started filling all, being careful to be quiet and honour the ceremony. Torches were placed around the stage and around the square, providing the light as the last of the sunlight faded away. Even the children were quiet, in awe of the sight. The square was full as the drums started a new beat. A path opened up for the royal couple as they made their way towards the stage. Chancellor Rubens, as head of ceremonies, led the way, dressed as an ancient wiseman. He wore the pelt of a bear and a black mask with white paint on the sides of his face. Behind him followed the King and Queen. The crowd whispered in excitement and admiration as the royal couple walked by. Van was wearing gleaming white chain mail, black pants and boots, a long white cloak, and a very impressive white and black dragon mask. Hitomi was just as impressive. She wore a fine, cotton dress that was gray, sleeveless, and reached her ankles. Slits had been cut in the sides, up to her knees, to give better freedom of movement. She wore a finely crafted wolf mask that was accompanied by a white wolf pelt attached to the back of the mask so it covered her head and hung down her back. White armbands covered her forearms to complete the costume. Both masks covered their eyes and nose, but left their mouths exposed. Behind them followed Lord Finkbone, Merle, and the other advisors dressed in their own costumes.

Van and Hitomi followed Rubens to the stage, but when Rubens climbed up, Van and Hitomi lead the others to the platform that had been set aside for them on the west side of the square. Immersed in the ceremony, Van and Hitomi took their places on the wooden thrones and waited for everyone to be seated. At that time, Chancellor Rubens raised his hands and the drums fell silent. All eyes were on the stage.

"Behold! The Dragon Moon looks down on us this night!" He yelled, so all could hear him. Everyone glanced upward to admire the full moon shining in the sky, not far from the ever present Phantom Moon. "Hear now, people of Fanelia, the tale of the Dragon Moon!" Rubens said as he bowed himself off stage. The drums started up again, this time at a faster beat, and torches flared as the stage was filled with players.

Hitomi watched the drama unfold but had trouble paying attention. On the outside, she was watching the play, very seriously and royal-like, but her eyes were darting everywhere. She was overwhelmed by the turn out. She had never seen the square so packed and the costumes and masks were amazing. Everyone was fixated on the drama and Hitomi was mentally jumping up and down that things were going so well. Then she turned her attention back to the play.

The actors portraying the wisemen had just promised the spirit that they would care for the forest. The actors then stood and faced the audience.

"The promise has been made! Now honour it, citizens of Fanelia, by taking off your masks and showing your faces to the great Dragon Moon!" All at once people stood and removed their masks. The wisemen started whooping and yelling and everyone joined in. Van and Hitomi pushed their masks up and starting yelling too. Hitomi was having so much fun. She continued to yell and memories of track meet victories started to come back to her.

The crowd eventually quieted down as they followed the now silent wisemens' led. A wiseman walked to the front of the stage and bowed towards the royal pavilion. Everyone turned to look. Hitomi knew it was time for her to do her thing, so she pushed back her nervousness and took a deep breath. Bathed in moonlight and flickering torchlight, she walked to the edge of the platform and faced the silent crowd.

"The first night of the Dragon Moon signifies the beginning of the festival, but I hope it will also signify a new tradition for Fanelia. I wish this festival to be a time of learning, fellowship, fun, and peace. This festival was a blessing in disguise for me, for it allowed me to learn more about my new home and the people I proudly call my family." Hitomi said as she raised her arms to emphasize the crowd.

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen's Festival!"

The crowd exploded with applause and cheers. The people of Fanelia loved their Queen deeply and she had won them over more tonight than ever before. Hitomi felt tears in her eyes and her chest tightened up as she looked on to the crowd. This was her home and these were her people and she loved them dearly. To hear their love and appreciation for her was almost too much for her to bear. She felt Van's hand slip in to hers as he stood beside her. The crowd exploded again when he bent down and kissed her check. Hitomi couldn't bare it anymore and she started to laugh and wave. Some people started whooping again and Van and Hitomi joined in. Music started up on the south side of the square, signalling the beginning of the celebrations. The first night of the Queen's Festival carried on late into the night, as the Dragon Moon quietly watched from above.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning found everyone out on the tournament field. Van and Hitomi were seated in the royal stands with Lola, Merle, Lord Finkbone, Millerna, Dryden, and Cleff. They were enjoying some snacks of fruit and cheese before the preliminary rounds of the tournament started. The first event was going to be foot racing. Millerna stifled another yawn as she leaned back in her chair. "I don't know if I will be able to sit out here all day and watch, Hitomi. I've never done this before."

Sunlight twinkled off Hitomi's circlet as she leaned over and patted her friends shoulder. "Don't worry Millerna, it's actually very interesting. You get to see the best advance from round to round and before you know it, you are cheering for your favourite to win. We will have to wait until tomorrow for the final matches. Just be thankful these seats have cushions." Hitomi said, wincing from the memory of the wooden thrones from the night before.

"I suppose you're right. I can't look at it in a negative light when I've never seen it before. Okay, I'll give it a chance." Hitomi nodded and stifled a yawn of her own. "Why are you still tired, Hitomi?" Millerna asked. "I thought you and Van left at a decent time last night, unlike Dryden and I."

Hitomi leaned over and whispered into her friend's ear. "We left, but we weren't sleeping all night long, if you catch my drift."

"Hitomi!" Millerna said half shocked, half approvingly. Then they both started to laugh, but a pleasant shiver raced up Hitomi's back as she remembered chain mail and white fur flying through the air. She glanced over at Van and caught his eye. His own circlet twinkled in the sunlight as he turned slightly towards her. Reading her thoughts, he grinned at her. Hitomi started drumming her fingers on the chair, suddenly impatient for the races to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The archery contest started a few hours before lunch and the first event was for young children who could shoot an arrow. Everyone was allowed to participate, male and female, so it was no surprise a few rounds later that a young woman stood among the contestants. The young woman was pretty good and was advanced to the next round with a few of the others.

"What's a woman doing out there!" A voice yelled out from the crowd as the applause ended. Everyone turned, including Van and Hitomi, to see a man in the stands stand up and point accusingly at the young woman. "Someone better tell her the kitchens are in the other direction." He said as he laughed and sloshed some of his ale on him. It was obvious that the gentleman was already far-gone in drink. Hitomi groaned and rubbed her temples. Van stood and addressed a soldier. "Make that man quiet down or escort him out." Hitomi was satisfied until she heard the man jeer and continue to embarrass the young woman.

"No!" Hitomi yelled, jumping to her feet. "Bring that man here, to me." The crowd fell silent as they watched with wide eyes as the man was brought before the royal pavilion. Hitomi stood with her arms folded and glared down at the drunk as he tried to bow elegantly.

"You there." She said in a commanding voice. "What is your problem?"

The man straightened, as much as he could in his drunken state, and faced Hitomi. "Your Majesty, there is a woman in the archery contest."

Hitomi paused, waiting for more, but it never came. "And why is that such a problem?" she asked.

"She's a woman! She doesn't belong out there. It's not right for her to be playing with bows and arrows when she should be knitting or something. Someone could get hurt! Besides, there aren't any women who are any good anyway." He finished, looking very smug. Hitomi slapped her forehead in frustration. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Lola.

"Lola, will you please go down there and show this pathetic little man how talented a woman can be."

Lola grinned an evil little smile. "I'd be more than happy too." She replied.

Everyone, including the now confused drunken man, watched as Lola made her way down and walked over to the young woman. She borrowed the bow and three arrows and walked over to stand in front of a target. She pulled something out of her pocket and used it to tie her hair up. She then tested the feel and strength of the bow and nodded approvingly. She picked up the arrows, placed two of them in between her teeth and knocked the other one. She let it fly and it hit the bulls-eye. But before anyone could react, she quickly knocked and fired off the two other arrows and hit the bulls-eyes of the targets to the left and right of her. Applause burst through the stands as Lola curtsied and walked over to the now sobered gentleman whose jaw was gapping. She pushed the bow into his hands and said, "Perhaps you should return this to its rightful owner. I think you have to go apologize anyway." The man nodded sheepishly and Lola left him to go back to her seat. She looked up and Hitomi smiled and nodded her  
approval.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tournament had come to an end and the finalists had been chosen for the competitions that would be held the following morning. Van and Hitomi were walking back with the others when a messenger, a young squire, came riding up towards them. He jumped off his horse and bowed before them.

"Your Majesties, I've been sent to inform you that the Keshian Ambassador's boat had been sighted and will arrive very shortly." He said breathlessly.

"Very good." Van answered. "We'll go back to the castle and take some carriages down to the pier."

"Err...excuse me, Your Majesty, but Harbor Master Gayson said that the ship is making remarkable speed and will be docked with in a quarter hour."

"Oh!" Van said, surprised with the news. "In that case, myself, the Queen, Lord Finkbone and General Schezar will ride down now to meet the ambassador. You ride quickly to the castle and have them send a carriage down as soon as possible."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The messenger said as he took his leave and galloped away.

"I can't wait to meet her." Hitomi said as Van helped her on to a horse a guard had been using previously. "I wonder how they are making such good time? It took Millerna and Dryden almost an hour to get to port."

"Well, let's go find out." Allen said with a smile as the four of them rode off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi could only gasp in wonder as she watched the beautiful Keshian ambassador walk down the gangway. She was in awe of her perfect white skin, her long, gorgeous blue hair and beautiful silk blue gown. On top of the gown, she had a long robe made of the same material that practically floated behind her. She wore a silver belt, silver coloured sandals, and had a silver head piece that held her hair back away from her face. She held herself proudly and walked with grace. Hitomi was equally as fascinated with the swirling blue tattoos on her checks. Two adolescent Keshians followed closely behind the ambassador, and they also had the tattoos.

Van walked forward to meet the ambassador as she came ashore. The ambassador curtsied and Van bowed from the waist.

"Welcome to Fanelia, Great One, and thank you for coming. I hope this visit allows our two countries to learn more about each other and build a lasting friendship."

"Very well put, Your Majesty." The ambassador said with a grin. Hitomi was having trouble judging the age of the Mystic. Although her skin was fair and face free of wrinkles, she had wise eyes and a voice that portrayed understanding and patience that only can come with age and experience. "The country of Keshia is grateful for the invitation to your fair home and also hopes that Fanelia and Keshia can become like brother and sister."

It was a standard greeting but Van and the ambassador seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I am the Mystic Fillodam and these are my apprentices, Hochcia and Jokilum." The ambassador said, turning to introduce the girls behind her. The girls looked very alike, both wearing a simple silk blue dress with a white cloth belt around the waist and white sandals. Van then stepped to the side and motioned for the others to step forward.

"Please let me introduce my wife, Hitomi, General Schezar, and my most trusted counsellor, Lord Finkbone."

Mystic Fillodam curtsied to them all, but when she looked up, she meet Hitomi's eyes. Hitomi was little startled by the attention.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." The ambassador started to say. "I can see I am making you nervous, but I am so honoured to finally meet you. Word of your heroic deeds and great heart as reached us in poor, far off Keshia."

"There is nothing to forgive." Hitomi said, gaining control of herself. "As my husband tends to remind me, I'm still a celebrity and I fear I will never get used to it."

"Ahhh." Fillodam said approvingly. "It is said one who gets used to fame tends to live amongst the clouds. It is good to see that Fanelia's Queen is grounded and full of good sense."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to say." Hitomi said, taken back by the unexpected compliment.

"Here come the carriages." Van said, breaking the silence that had followed. Van, Hitomi, Allen and Lord Finkbone climbed in a carriage with Mystic Fillodam and her apprentices.

Hitomi and the others watched as Fillodam and her girls viewed Fanelia for the first time. The girls had open wonder painted on their faces and Fillodam's wide eyes revealed that she too was taken back by the tall trees and grassy hills and wondrous mountains that were Fanelia. They were from an island, surrounded by water, and Hitomi wondered if they had tall red woods like these.

"What a beautiful land!" Fillodam finally exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever seen such a rich, dark green before."

"Fanelia is blessed with a rich forest, Great One." Van answered. "It is quite different from your homeland." Then Van paused for a second. "Mystic Fillodam, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, King Van, that is why I am here."

"How is it that your ship was able to dock so quickly? I didn't have a chance to talk to the Captain, but was it due to favourable winds?"

Hitomi noticed that the girls exchanged glances and grinned at each other.

"Well," Fillodam began, "As you know, a Mystic of Keshia works with the magic of the oceans that surround our island. We have the power to call the waves and the winds, so I used my power to speed up the ship. Actually, the winds were very unfavourable and the Captain confided in me that he feared we wouldn't make it on time, so I used my skills to help."

"That's amazing!" Hitomi said. "What else can you do?"

"Many things, Your Majesty. The power of the ocean is deep and serves those who serve it."

Hitomi couldn't help feel like Mystic Fillodam had avoided the question, but she shrugged it off. Van had started a new conversation and Hitomi listened as the carriage pulled towards the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quite the day, wasn't it?" Van said as he caressed Hitomi's back. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was late and Hitomi and Van were lying in bed together. A few candles flickered in the room, giving off a soft light. They had stayed out late this time, enjoying the parties in town. They had a lot of fun dancing in the streets with Millerna and Dryden and drinking wine in the pubs.

"Yes, it was. Tomorrow's competition should prove interesting. Plus, the ball in the evening, I'm looking forward to that."

"And why is that?" Van teased as he stroked her face. Hitomi opened her eyes.

"Because we get to get all dressed up and dance to beautiful music together."

Van smiled and looked deep into her eyes. "I'll never forget how beautiful you were during the ball, the day I proposed." He took Hitomi's hand in his own and started kissing her fingers. "And you keep getting more beautiful everyday." Hitomi blushed and cast her eyes downwards as Van continued to kiss her fingers.

"I am so lucky to have found you, Van. You make me so happy."

Hitomi flashed Van a big warm smile and Van responded by kissing her full on the lips. Hitomi wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back as she invited him to come closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the castle, Mystic Fillodam stood staring in to the night sky, unmoving. Her apprentices held blue candles to either side of her and the candles gave off a mysterious blue flame. The girls had their heads bowed and eyes closed. Without warning, the flames extinguished and the girls looked up as Fillodam turned and looked at them.

"Everything is moving as it should. Hochcia, fetch the box."

Hochcia left the balcony and went back inside the guest chambers and soon returned with a small box. It was wooden and had five sides. Five seahorses were carved into the lid, with their tails wound together in the middle. It was a dull blue and cream colour.

"Excellent." Fillodam exclaimed as she took the box and moved into the room. "It is of outmost importance that the Queen receives this gift. We will present it to her tomorrow, with the others. It will stay with her and bring her too us when the time is right." Fillodam took a deep breath and placed the box on a table. "I just hope the stars picked the right person to save us..."


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Descends

**Chapter 4: Darkness Descends**

Hitomi's muscles were twitching as she watched the final match of the sword fight below her. It had been quite the morning. The champions of the races and archery contests had already been decided and now the final sword match for men between 18 and 25 were taking place. Hitomi was rooting for a young man named Patrick Owens. She had admired how graceful he was with the sword and his genuine love of the art. She had a feeling from the start that he would go far.

Hitomi's fist slammed into her armrest. "Yes!" She cried as Patrick received another point. He needed one more to win. Hitomi took a second to glance to her right to see Millerna equally fascinated by the match. She was actually leaning forward in her seat and was clenching her lace handkerchief. Hitomi's eyes darted back in time to watch Patrick spin away from his opponent and reach out to score the finally point he needed. The crowd burst into applause as the judges announced Patrick the winner. Patrick shook hands with his opponent, who also received applause. He did come in second after all. Hitomi smiled as Patrick walked off the field, smiling and waving to the crowd, having a great time.

Hitomi sighed and leaned back in to her chair. Van appeared to be equally impressed with Patrick's skills as he discussed them with Dryden and Allen.

"Wow, I can't believe I haven't gone to more of these before!" Millerna said.

Hitomi smiled at her friend. "I take it you like it?"

"Do I? You were right, Hitomi, it's so much fun to see your favourite win."

"You have been routing for Patrick Owens?"

"I think everyone has been routing for Patrick Owens. Did you hear the crowd?"

Hitomi pushed a stray curl away from her face as she considered. "I guess you're right. There is just something about him, isn't there?"

"Oh! Hitomi, by the way, did you get my present this morning?"

"Yes, thank you so much, I can't believe I almost forgot! It is absolutely gorgeous! Where did you get it?" Hitomi said, speaking about the silk embroidered bed-robe Millerna had given her as a birthday present.

"Well, let's just say that Dryden has many contacts, some of them actually useful." Millerna said with a wink. Van heard that piece of conversation and growled underneath his breath. The trumpets started blowing, announcing the final match of the next age group. Everyone quieted down and waited for the fight to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi stood very regally beside Lord Finkbone near the end of the platforms on the tournament grounds. She dressed to look impressive today: a beautiful, but simple green gown, outline in white, with a high collar, but open neck, a set of emerald jewellery, and to top it off, her hair was up and her tiny crown was placed amongst the curls. The champions were marching out and the crowds were cheering. They were guided on to the platforms in proper order. Lord Finkbone was holding a plate of medals that Hitomi was ready to distribute to the winners. As the herald announced the winner's name, the winner would bow, or curtsy, before Hitomi and wait as she slipped the medal over his or her head. She offered each one of them a compliment or piece of encouragement. She found it amusing how some of the younger boys turned completely red and couldn't mutter a word.

When she came around to Patrick Owens, she found him grinning away. He bowed lower than necessary and after Hitomi slipped the medal over his head he stood and thanked her.

"You deserve it." She said. "You preformed very well and seem to have impressed my husband and the General as well." Patrick paled a bit at that. "Where did you learn to sword fight like that and how are you not in the army?"

"Oh, my brothers and I were taught by our dad as about as soon as we could walk. He loved the art behind it and wanted to see us become skilled in it. And we did, but he never pressured us to join the army. My older brothers went to fight in the war, but I was too young. They stayed in the army, but I became an apprentice to a carpenter. My brothers and I still get together to practice once in a while."

"Amazing. Well, I hope your master will allow you the time off that you earned." Hitomi said, finding herself liking Patrick more and more.

"I don't think it will be a problem. He said it will bring in more business."

"That it might." Hitomi said as she moved on. Hitomi was referring to the honour the champions had as taking turns acting as the Queens bodyguard. They would be allowed to enter the castle with her and go wherever she needed for a few days at a time. As she handed out the rest of the metals, it finally dawned on Hitomi why she was so drawn to Patrick. Patrick reminded her of her own little brother, Mamoru, back on earth. Well, he's hardly little anymore, she thought to herself.

Once all the metals were handed out, the crowd hushed as Hitomi walked forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, your champions."

The crowd rose and applauded the winners, some calling out names of those winners they knew. The champions bowed towards the crowd and then waved back. Lord Finkbone then came forward to escort the champions to a secluded area where they would wait shortly until the parade began, which they would be part of.

"We'll see you later, Hitomi!" Millerna yelled from a top her horse. She and Dryden were going to watch the parade from the castle with Cleff and the baby. Hitomi watched them ride off as Van came down to stand by her.

"Excellent tournament." Van said. "I'm very impressed with the skill I saw out there today."

"I agree." Hitomi said and she and Van watched the crowd disperse and head back to town. Everyone wanted to get a good view of the parade.

"Your Majesties?" Chancellor Rubens asked from behind. Van and Hitomi turned to face him. "Everything is almost ready for the parade. If would please come with me." Van took Hitomi's hand in his and they followed the Chancellor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi relaxed in her throne as she watched and listened to the people mingle in the great hall. She loved to watch people laugh, flirt, swap stories, and tell jokes. Everyone seemed to be in excellent spirits this night. Hitomi quickly reached behind her and scratched an itch on the back of her head. Her hair was up in an elaborate design of curls and pins and it was quite uncomfortable. Millerna promised that it would become more tolerable during the evening, but for now it was a pest. Hitomi's gown was just as elaborate; it was dark burgundy, silk, sleeveless, but came with a beautiful pair of long burgundy gloves that reached past the elbow. Van, who was dressed in black and burgundy, was sitting in his throne beside her, talking to Allen.

"Hitomi!" Merle's voice called out. Hitomi looked up to see her friend running up to join her. Merle was in a black, fitted gown that sparkled as she moved. She said it was a simple dress, but regardless, she did look stunning in it. Hitomi found herself often surprised at how beautifully Merle was growing up. She also noticed how certain heads turned when Merle entered the room.

"Hey Merle! What kept you? Dinner ended a while ago."

"I know, but I snuck into the kitchens to grab more deserts. Blueberry tarts are my absolute favourites!" Merle said with hearts in her eyes. "But, I am here now and I want to know what I missed." She said, her tail swinging with eagerness.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed much. Everyone is just socializing, letting his or her stomachs settle before the dancing begins, I assume. By the way, have you seen Millerna and Dryden? I lost sight of them after dinner."

"They're around. I wouldn't worry about it. Look, I just came to say hi, but I've got something to do, okay. I'll see you later!" Merle said as she hurried off.

"Now what is she up to?" Hitomi murmured to herself.

A few minutes later, the answer came to her. Trumpet blasts cleared the crowds to the side of the hall as the great door swung wide open. In came a line of people, from nobles from far off estates, to commoners who lived in the town.

"What's this?" Hitomi asked, genuinely perplexed. Lord Finkbone mounted the dais and stood beside them.

"Even though it is the final night of the Dragon Moon Festival, it is also your birthday, Your Majesty, and your people wish to honour you with their gifts." Lord Finkbone waved the first group forward. It was a minor noble and his wife from the east corner of the kingdom. They bowed before the royal dais and the noble spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"You're Majesty, we wish to present you with this wool blanket, made from the wool of sheep famous in our fair hills. We hope it warms you in the chill of the night." A steward came forward and accepted the gift on behalf of the Queen.

"Thank you very much. You are too kind. This is all so unexpected!" Hitomi said.

More gifts followed, from elegant jewellery, to bundles of fine wine, food, or flowers. Hitomi was very pleasantly surprised when Celena ushered in her orphans and they sang a song specially written for her. Hitomi had to wipe a few tears away because she was so touched by their gift.

Merle came forward eventually and told Hitomi how she and the Citizen's Council arranged for a running track to be built for her out behind the castle, so she would have a place to run, just like she did on the Phantom Moon. Millerna and Dryden surprised Hitomi with four of their finest hunting dogs. Not only were they excellent trackers, they told her, but they were well-trained, lovable, and great company. They would be great to have running along when Hitomi decided to go running.

To her surprise, the next person in line was the Mystic Fillodam and her two attendants. One of the girls handed Fillodam a five sided box and Fillodam accepted it and stepped forward.

"Your most gracious Majesty. I present you with a good luck token from the land of Keshia, the sacred dolphin." Fillodam opened the box and took out a small, dull blue statue of a dolphin. The statue was intricately carved from stone and looked to be old and valuable. "Please accept this gift on behalf of my king and queen, who wish you many more healthy years." Fillodam placed the statue back in the box and a steward accepted the gift. Many of the guests were whispering what an honour it was to receive such a rare gift, especially since trading had not yet officially opened.

And just when Hitomi thought the gift giving was all over, Van motioned for a steward to step over and directed him to give a package to Hitomi. She accepted it but looked over at Van with open puzzlement.

"What's this?" She asked quietly.

"You'll see." Van said back. Hitomi took another second to carefully study Van's face. She could see he was nervous. Carefully, she pulled back the cloths and revealed a small painting of a gorgeous brown horse with white feet. Still puzzled, she took a few seconds to reason out what the picture meant.

"Did you get me a horse, Van?"

"I hope you like her. I was told she was the finest horse the Tulls had bread in a long time. It took a while, and a lot of gold, to convince them to let me take her. What do you think?" Van asked apprehensively.

"Van," Hitomi said breathlessly, "She's...beautiful. She's really mine? Oh thank you Van!" Hitomi said as she wrapped a free arm around Van's neck to embrace him. The crowd responded with applause. They loved to see their king and queen show affection for each other.

At that point, the musicians began to play lively dance music and the crowds shifted as people started dancing or made way for the dancers. Hitomi accepted Van's outstretched hand and they joined the dance. Feeling as happy and content that she though possible, Hitomi enjoyed the evening, dancing with Van and friends and taking delight in everyone's happiness. The full moon would wan tomorrow and the Dragon Moon Festival would be over, but Hitomi was already looking forward to the next one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The golden sun warmed the fields while Hitomi, Patrick and the hounds raced through the tall grasses. Hitomi was laughing so hard at the comedy put on by Patrick's teasing of the hounds, that she had to concentrate extra hard on staying on her horse. Mirichu raced to overcome Patrick's horse and soon the company was slowing down to a canter to enter the forest. The dogs ran over and barked playfully at the two humans they ran daily with.

"Oh, cut that out!" Patrick playfully yelled at them. "I know what you want!" He then pulled a long stick from his saddle pack and heaved it in to the forest. The dogs jumped after it, leaving the two of them alone to walk their horses.

"I don't think you will ever get tired of playing with them." Hitomi accused, as Patrick wiped off sweat that trickled down his forehead.

"I love dogs." Patrick said with a big warm smile. "My brothers and I had a few when we were younger and played for hours and hours with them, when we didn't have to do chores or go to lessons. Mom and Dad didn't object. I think they believed the dogs were an extra bit of security."

"I think they were right. The dogs are rather protective."

"That was the idea, my lady."

Hitomi smiled at the courtesy. She had never been comfortable with titles around those she considered friends, but Patrick wouldn't relent. It became an inside joke to them whenever he used one.

Patrick had become a wonderful friend to her. After he had served out his one day bodyguard 'prize', Van and Allen had asked him to join the castle ranks and serve as Hitomi's permanent bodyguard. That was the issue of Van and Hitomi's first real fight. Gossip had that they were heard yelling at each other from their private quarters. Van insisted that she needed a bodyguard, but Hitomi accused him of being overprotective and she didn't want one. Finally, Van talked her into it, and Hitomi had to admit that it wasn't so bad. It had been about a month back when Patrick accepted his new job and there hadn't been one sour moment yet. Patrick wasn't always there either, only really when Hitomi left the castle, since he had to learn drills and train with the other soldiers. After the early conferences with Van and Lord Finkbone in the mornings, Hitomi and Patrick started to ride, to give Hitomi a chance to become more skilled at horseback riding and a chance for the dogs to get out and run. Hitomi treasured her time outside and her conversations with Patrick. She found him to be a treasure of humour and a great debater.

The four victorious dogs bounded back to them and Hitomi snapped out of her memories. Patrick jumped off to fetch the stick, but the dog carrying it manoeuvred around him. Hitomi found herself once again doubled over with laughter as she watched the rolls reverse on Patrick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van smiled as he watched Hitomi, Patrick, and the dogs disappear into the forest. He turned from the tower window to listen in on what Allen and one of his commanders were discussing.

"The walls could be placed here and here." The soldier said, pointing to two spots outside the city grounds.

"Good, just far away enough from the crops to prevent any damage to them." Allen added as he pointed near the commanders own fingers. "We should build the storage units here and here. The emergency barricades will be relocated to these spots from the castle store rooms. This is a good place, but I'm a little puzzled." Allen hesitated for a moment before he looked up and met Van's eyes. "Why did Dryden give you all this free advice? It was free, wasn't it?"

Van snorted and ran his hand through his wild black hair. "Technically, it was free, but it's hard to tell when Dryden is involved. His reasoning was that if Fanelia is secured and prepared for emergencies, than Asturia will be well protected as well. But, they do have our best interests at heart. A strong friendship means a strong alliance and that could stop any country who suddenly believes their boarders are too small and looks eagerly past them."

A messenger entered the room and bowed before he delivered a note to his king. Van opened the note as the boy turned and ran back down the stairs.

"Hmmm, it looks like Lord Finkbone would like to know when Hitomi and I are going to visit Keshia so we can let them know in the next convoy."

"Why not now?" Allen asked.

"Hitomi mentioned it might be nice to go during the winter."

"Good idea."

"That's what I said, but I don't want to seem rude to the Keshians, especially in our first season of trading with them. Fanelia's financial worries will disappear if we are the only ones with Keshian goods in the market. I don't know how many times the treasurer has stressed this." Van walked over to another desk and picked up a quill and dipped it in ink. "I think I'll ask Lord Finkbone what he thinks we should do. I'll tell him about Hitomi's suggestion, but there is no reason we can't go-"

The room was suddenly blanketed with darkness and Allen and Van both became alert and tense at the unnatural darkness in the middle of the day. They walked over to the nearest window and looked out to see what might have caused the darkness.

The clouds outside started to swirl and darken under the command of a strong, sudden wind. They expanded and covered the sky, causing the light to fade as if it were dusk. As if slowly gaining power, lightning started to flash, slow at first, but then more fiercely. Then, as if the storm had reached a peak, thunder shook the earth and the sky suddenly turned dark red. Van and Allen had to steady themselves from the powerful thunderclaps, for the tower was shaking as if an earthquake had occurred. Now, huge and powerful lightning bolts leapt down and exploded into the earth, leaving black scold marks were where they hit. Van watched in horror as the forest was bombarded with the terrible lightning.

Fear gripped Van's insides as he realized Hitomi and Patrick were in there. But before he could act, to his horror, the castle was suddenly bombarded by the same powerful lightning bolts. The noise was so terrible that Van barely heard Allen yelling at him.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

They sprinted towards the stairs, but a deafening blast exploded near by and Van and Allen felt the tower sway slightly.

"IT'S HIT THE FOUNDATION!" Van yelled. "THE TOWER IS GOING TO FALL!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi looked up and her eyes widened at the sudden storm above her. Mirichu started to paw the ground.

"What kind of freak storm is this?" Said Patrick from a top his horse. The sky continued to darken and lightning started to flash ahead. The dogs started barking like crazy and seemed to be barking at the two of them in warning. As the storm intensified, the dogs' barks became whimpers and Hitomi and Patrick were having a hard time keeping their horses still. Hitomi tried to keep herself calm, but the sudden of memory of animals going crazy before an earthquake caused her to turn Mirichu suddenly.

"THIS IS NOT AN ORDINARY STORM!" She found herself yelling to Patrick. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Patrick turned his horse in agreement, but at that moment, thunder exploded above and the sky was suddenly an evil looking red. The dogs scattered and Mirichu raced forward in abject fear. Hitomi tried to stop her, but the horse was running on pure fear and instinct for survival, deep into the forest. Hitomi was being bounced around unmercifully. A huge lightning bolt smashed into the ground ahead of them and Hitomi screamed as the horse bolted right. Lightning was crashing all around them, causing Mirichu to weave uncontrollably. Hitomi now clung to her horse, more scared than she had ever been. Before she could react in time, Mirichu jumped and Hitomi lost her balance and fell backwards. Landing hard on her back, Hitomi felt her head hit something and suddenly everything was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van grabbed Allen's arm to prevent his descent down the stairs. "WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT ON TIME." Van yelled. "COME ON!" Van pulled Allen back to the room. He ran forward and grabbed a chair and threw it as hard as he could at the largest window. The chair burst through, causing a rain of glass below.

"THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE!" Van screamed. Two huge white wings exploded from Van's back, causing his shirt to fall off in pieces. Van ran to the window and hoped on to the edge and extended an arm to Allen. Understanding finally dawning on Allen, he raced towards the window and dove out as the tower started to fall. With the reflexes of a soldier, Van caught Allen around the waist and pushed away from the tower. Struggling with Allen's weight, Van flew away and downwards towards the great hall, far from the tower. Allen twisted to watch as the tower crashed in to the ground and for the first time, noticed all the people panicking below. Fires had started in some places and it seemed that no place was safe from the deadly storm.

A lightning bolt narrowly missed Van and Allen, causing Van to lose control. They were falling, but at the last moment, Van forced his wings open up and they flew over the ground before they both crashed and rolled to a stop.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Allen asked as he picked himself up.

"I'M FINE." Van answered, his wings already shed in a pile around him. They ran into the great hall, knowing that they would be safe in there, for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wet tongue brought Hitomi out of unconsciousness. She groaned and attempted to open her eyes, finding it harder than normal. Whatever had been licking her had stopped. Hitomi opened her eyes and saw an animal sitting beside her. As her vision focused, she realized it wasn't one of her hounds beside her, but a large gray wolf. Hitomi forgot the pain in her head as her eyes widened in fear. But the wolf only cocked its head and looked right back into her eyes. Hitomi stared back and saw the intelligence in the wolf's blue eyes, and something more, and suddenly wasn't scared anymore. She visibly relaxed and tried to sit up, but became very dizzy from the attempt. The wolf then stood up and started to whine.

"I'll be okay. I just need a second." Hitomi found herself saying to the wolf. Very slowly and while breathing deeply, Hitomi stood. The wolf walked up to her and then around her a few times and then headed off to the left. It stopped and turned and whimpered again.

"You want me to follow?" Hitomi said. The wolf trotted back and grabbed Hitomi's tunic in its teeth and pulled her forward.

"Okay! I understand! I'll follow!" Hitomi said, stunned at the wolf's odd behaviour. The wolf let go and ran ahead and Hitomi followed along, at a slow, painful run. Her hip was causing her much pain and she bit her lip in an attempt to ignore it. The sky was still red and angry above, but the worst appeared to be over. No more of lightning hit the ground, but Hitomi could still make out flashes of light in the dark clouds.

Unsure of how long they had traveled, Hitomi saw the wolf stop by something. As Hitomi neared, she made out the form of a man sprawled on the ground. Her heart lurched as she realized it was Patrick. She ran over and fell beside him, tears starting to cloud her vision.

"Oh no, no no! Please be okay, Patrick, please!" She cried as she felt his wrist. To her relief, she could feel a weak heartbeat. She took a deep breath and examined what she could. He was out cold and blood was running down his pale face from a gash in his forehead. His left leg was twisted awkwardly, so Hitomi presumed it was broken. Unsure of what to do, but knowing he needed immediate attention, she sat up and tried to think.

But what caught her eye, and terrified her more than anything that had happened so far, froze her to her core.

Dead ahead, a few yards in front of her, were giant green dragons, running through the woods. They were pounding the ground and screaming at one another, but they were not fighting. Hitomi shook at the thought of the dragons spotting them and with little effort stayed as still as possible. After what felt like an eternity, the dragons were gone. Hitomi turned her head to find the wolf sitting beside her almost calm, watching the dragons disappear. Why wasn't it afraid? As if sensing her question, the wolf slowly turned it's head and locked eyes with Hitomi.

Hitomi's spine suddenly straightened and she gasped for breath as a vision hit her and she heard strange, but familiar voices from within:

_When the sky blazes crimson_

_And the dragons flee_

_Moonlight glows dim_

_Darkness will soon reign_

The shock of everything was finally too much for her and Hitomi fell forward into the darkness, for the second time that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

**Chapter 5: Awakening**

Hitomi could sense there were people all around her. She was wrapped in darkness but light started to flicker in and out. A cool sensation finally brought her around and she opened her eyes to find herself back in the castle and lying on something soft. A nurse was dabbing her forehead with a cold cloth and the next thing Hitomi saw was Van sitting to her right, looking very anxious.

"Thank heavens you're awake, Hitomi." He said, squeezing her hand.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." A doctor interrupted. Van nodded in understanding and Hitomi followed his gaze to the left. Every little movement seemed to take a lot of work. The doctor held up his hand. "How many can you see?" He asked Hitomi.

"Three." Hitomi answered.

"What's your name?"

"Hitomi Fanel."

"Do you know where you are?"

"The castle?"

"She seems to have suffered no immediate memory loss. She had a bad shock and has a nasty bump on her head. All she needs is lots of rest, but we will keep a close watch on her." The doctor told Van as he jotted some notes down and walked away.

"What happened, Van?" Hitomi asked weakly. Van pulled a stool over and bent close to her and started stroking her cheek.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, but it would appear that Fanelia was attacked by some force, or some unholy storm. Nothing was left untouched and we've suffered heavy damages and losses. Your hounds raced backed to the castle and after the trainer got them settled they set out to look for you and eventually we found you and Owens."

"Patrick!" Hitomi said in alarm. "Oh God, what happened to Patrick? Where is he?"

"Shhh, relax. He's close by. The doctors have put a cast on his broken leg but he hasn't woken up yet. They say he just needs more time."

Hitomi closed her eyes and tears ran down her face.

"Oh Van! It was awful!" She said before she started sobbing. Van reached down and embraced her while Hitomi cried heavily into his shoulder. Van could only hold her close and wait until she was ready to talk. Her sobs eventually lessened until she became limp in his arms. Van carefully laid her back down and motioned for the doctor to come back. The doctor carefully looked her over and then said, "It's okay, she just fell asleep. She can be moved to a quieter location now, but as soon as she is able to get up, please send for me."

Van nodded in reply, not trusting himself to talk and scooped Hitomi up in her arms and headed out of the packed castle infirmary. Van saw too many hurt people, which brought back painful memories and he suddenly wished more than ever that Hitomi was there to give him strength. But she was one of the injured and Van repeatedly told himself over and over again that she was going to be fine, because just the thought of losing her brought him close to the brink of insanity. He looked back down and tried to read her pale and exhausted face.

"What happened to you out there, Hitomi?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi sat beside the motionless Patrick and searched his face once again for movement. It had been four days since the Storm and he had still not awoken.

Hitomi took his hand in hers and patted it gently. How he reminded her of her own brother back on Earth. She sighed and put it down again. She had been visiting him for the last two days, once the doctors pronounced her well enough to be up and around. She rubbed her side where her hip still ached from the fall. She had a large purple bruise where she had fallen, but it was slowly getting better. Squeezing his hand one last time, she stood up and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his pale face. A few tears escaped her eyes as she studied his face.

"Come back to us soon, Patrick. Don't give up! Fight! Please..." She said quietly, before she left the room.

She was walking down the hall when a pair of feet caught up with her and fell in beside her own.

"Any change?" Lola asked.

"I'm afraid not, but he doesn't look any worse."

"We have to be strong for him, Hitomi." Lola said as she placed an arm around Hitomi's shoulders. "My father used to say that when people were sick or injured and couldn't wake up, deep down they are still able to hear us."

"Hmmm..." Hitomi sighed in response, "I think I heard that too somewhere." She smiled over at Lola and embraced her. They stood together for a few moments alone before they continued walking.

"Anything happen in the council today?" Lola asked.

"There was some disturbing news. It seems that Fanelia wasn't the only place to have the Storm. Messengers from Asturia, Freid, and all over have reported that they were ravished in the same way we were. This was not an isolated storm, but it seems it happened everywhere at once."

"Are you saying that this is more than a crazy storm?"

"I think so. I don't know what, but whatever it is, I have a terrible feeling about it." Hitomi said.

"You should get some rest." Lola told her as they neared the royal wing. "You need it."

"I wish I could." Hitomi said while rubbing her face in exhaustion, "but my nights have been so restless and nightmares come too often. I can't relax, I want to help the people...but I can't."

"You have done too much already for someone in your condition. It won't do anybody any good if you wear yourself out and make yourself worse. Try a hot bath, read a book, or put away those fabulous presents of yours, they've been piled in a corner for too long!"

"Opps, I should have done that a long time ago. Okay Lola, I'll take your advice. You know where to find me." Hitomi said as she turned a corner.

"I'm coming with you." Lola said, "It's my duty to see to your comforts." When Hitomi started to protest, Lola just put up her hand, cutting off any arguments Hitomi might have had. "Not this time, Hitomi. Let me do my job and you just concentrate on getting well again."

Hitomi had to admire her friend as they walked along together. Lola had changed. She wasn't as shy or quiet anymore. Whether it was time that had changed her or the Storm, she couldn't tell. Sometimes desperate times brought out strength in people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi climbed out of the tub and towelled off before she put on a white nightgown and white housecoat. She sent a servant for a light dinner and sat near the balcony while she ate. It was sunset and the sky was still a blotchy angry red, but Hitomi was looking at the stars and the beautiful moon that still shone throne the darkened sky, although it didn't seem as bright as it used to. When she was done, she started working on her pile of gifts. She put her picture of Mirichu on her dressing table and then put things either on display or in closets or chests for later use.

The final item Hitomi picked up was the small seashell box from the Mystic Fillodam. She opened it up and took out the dull blue dolphin statue and put in on the table beside her side of the bed. It looked cute there.

The bedroom door opened and Van came in, dressed in his travelling clothes. He had been all around town and the castle the last few days, always on his feet. He came to Hitomi and kissed her right away and then held her close. Hitomi sighed and put her head into his neck.

"How are you?" Van asked, not letting go.

"Much better. Lola talked me into a bath and that really helped. Plus, I took it easy all day, like you told me to."

"Me and the doctor, don't forget." Van said pulling away and running his hand down her cheek. "And what do you mean Lola had to talk you into a bath? Don't you live in the tub?"

Hitomi playful punched him in the stomach a few times as Van started to laugh. "Ha ha ha." She said as she crossed her arms and pouted at him. Van hugged her again.

"How are things here?" He asked after a few moments.

"Okay. The castle is crazy with messengers and repair crews and everyone running around. And Patrick still hasn't woken up."

"He'll wake up. He's a strong one and just needs more time." Van said looking into Hitomi's eyes, which had started to glisten. Hitomi took a deep breath and pushed back the tears.

"I know. I know." Hitomi sighed and Van kissed her on the forehead before he got ready for bed. As Hitomi snuggled up to him, he prayed that she would sleep easy tonight. The last few nights had been rough. She had cried herself to sleep a few times, from the thought of Patrick or the memory of the Storm. She told him what had happened to her that day and it still gave her nightmares. Van could understand. They had had some brief, but terrifying encounters with dragons before, but Van couldn't help but be more puzzled. Why had there been a herd of dragons? They were very solitary and it didn't make any sense.

It wasn't too long until Hitomi's breathing became regular and the arm she had flung over his chest went limp. Knowing she was finally asleep, he let himself fall asleep, hoping that they both had peaceful dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi was walking through the dark. She couldn't tell if it was a hallway, or outside, but it was dark and she kept walking. She was looking for something important. Words drifted nearby, but they faded quickly.

"...darkness...doom...tower...light...ocean..." the shadows whispered.

It didn't make any sense, yet Hitomi kept searching. Something was missing and she had to find it.

"...Hitomi..." Another distance voice called, but this time, Hitomi recognized the voice. She started running towards it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi and Van slept quietly together while the little dolphin statue beside the bed started to crumble, shedding an outer shell to reveal a bright blue light inside. Hitomi mumbled her sleep...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blue light filtered in from the darkness and it lit the way. Hitomi felt more confident. Whatever she needed to find was up ahead. The light increased as she moved forward. A figure appeared in the distance, a girl, but then a darkness crept over Hitomi and held her back. She looked around frantically. Nothing seemed to be there, but she could barely move.

"Hitomi!" A girl in the distance cried. Hitomi struggled and started gaining some distance. A few times she gasped, thinking she had seen dark faces holding her back, but nothing ever stayed visible long enough. Hitomi pulled against the darkness. The girl wasn't moving, just standing there, reaching out for Hitomi.

"...darkness...doom...tower...light...ocean..." the shadows whispered.

The light continued to brighten, and Hitomi kept getting stronger, but the darkness persisted. Finally Hitomi could make out the girl: it was herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van sensed something amiss when a bright light woke him up. He sat up quickly and scanned the room. He wasn't expecting to find a little dolphin statue glowing beside Hitomi's bed. It was a strange, but beautiful, and familiar, colour blue. Wondering why it hadn't woke Hitomi up, he looked down at her to find her in deep concentration. She was sleeping, but something wasn't right. Van was worried. He reached over to wake her up, but he stopped himself. Something was happening to her. She wasn't in pain or frightened, but she seemed to have that look she used to get when using her pendant.

He had no choice but to watch and wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi was looking at herself, or at least a fifteen year old self, dressed in her school uniform and with the short haircut.

"Hitomi!" Her younger self cried. "You have to come to me!"

"...darkness...doom...tower...light...ocean..." the shadows whispered.

"I'm trying!" Hitomi called out. It was a battle of wills. Hitomi focused all her strength on inching forward. She could feel the darkness giving away. The blue light around her gained intensity and she found strength in it. Finally, Hitomi broke free and with a sob of joy, rushed into the embrace of her double and the light swelled and enveloped them.

Two Hitomi's, a young lady and a young woman, were floating in a bright, safe place, hugging each other close. The younger one pulled away and took a few steps back and looked into the others eyes.

"You shouldn't have pushed me away."

"I know, but I was scared. So much had happened..."

"Yes, but you need me because Gaea needs you. Don't be afraid, Hitomi. Every mortal has a spiritual side and only some of them are aware of it. I am strong, that's why you were able to read tarot cards, find people, and receive visions. We are very sensitive to people and spirits around us. Don't push me away, Hitomi, we were meant to work together."

"I just thought you were gone because I wasn't needed anymore."

"No, just the opposite. You are needed even more now. The lives of your husband, friends, and countrymen depend on it."

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked in a panic, but the answer came to her after she voiced it. "The Storm?"

"Yes, and that is only the beginning. I never left you, but I've been held back by that same dark power that held you back."

"I don't understand!"

"You will in time. There is a force helping us and you need to seek them out." At that point the young Hitomi stepped back and stood tall and proud. "Are you ready to merge as one again? We have difficult times ahead of us, but the final choice is yours."

Hitomi felt both joy and sadness at the same time. She was confused for a second, but then she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Come home..." She whispered as she extended her arms. Young Hitomi ran into her arms and they became one again.

The voices in the shadows no longer whispered, and Hitomi heard clearly:

_When the sky blazes crimson  
And the dragons flee  
Moonlight glows dim  
Darkness will soon reign_

Three must find the Ivory Tower  
Lost in a far world  
Three must enter  
A link must be forged

Wolf with the sacred light  
Dragon of noble birth  
Ocean's heart  
Destiny calls you forth  
  
A hurricane of images flew past Hitomi's eyes. Understanding dawned on her as a voice called out to her….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van watched anxiously as the bright light faded to nothing more than a gentle glow. It had gotten so bright there for a second, that he was forced to cover his eyes. Once the light started to diminish, he carefully watched Hitomi. She was relaxed, but still concentrating. Then, to his surprise, the pendant she wore around her neck started to glow bright, the same way it used to around Escaflowne. Hitomi's face then raced through a mix of emotions; she was curious, then in wonder, and then terrified.

"Hitomi!" Van shouted out, unable to hold it back any longer.

The pink light faded and Hitomi's eyes slowly opened as the light died out.

"It's back." Hitomi whispered.

"What's back? Are you okay? What happened?"

"My visions...my skills...in full. I haven't felt...like this in a long time." Hitomi said breathlessly. Hitomi then looked Van straight in the eyes.

"We have to go to Keshia."

"Keshia?"

"Gaea's dying and only we can save it!"


	6. Chapter 6: Airship Attack

**Chapter 6 - Airship Attack**

"Where is that book?" Hitomi asked to no one in particular. She was in her and Van's room on the airship, trying to locate a book she had packed for the journey. She was wearing her preferred travelling clothes: pants, boots and a light tunic. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It was the middle of the afternoon, the first day of their journey towards Keshia. They were travelling aboard the Star Seeker, a small, but fast airship. The crew consisted of the captain, eight crewmen, Van and Hitomi, and an armed guard of fifteen, at Allen's insistence. The journey had been quiet so far, so Hitomi decided to read, if she could ever find her book.

Her packing had been rushed, so she wasn't surprised she was having trouble finding it. Just the night before, Hitomi had regained her powers in a strange dream. Her trapped subconscious had called out to her and with the help of a gift from the Keshians, it had been set free. Hitomi had explained everything to Van as soon as she woke up. Hitomi smiled. Van believed her right away and said the best thing for them to do was to go to Keshia to find the answers they needed. It was only a few hours until dawn at that point and since neither of them felt like sleeping anymore, they started packing right away. Van had ringed for a servant and asked him to send a runner to wake up and fetch Lord Finkbone and General Schezar. It hadn't taken them long to arrive. Allen and Lord Finkbone arrived shortly after Van sent a runner for them, the former wide-awake and the latter stifling yawns. Hitomi and Van explained as quickly as possible what happened and what they wanted to do about it. Allen headed off to arrange an airship and an armed guard. Lord Finkbone went off to put together all the things they'd probably need during their journey, promising to let council know what was happening.

"Hello, hello...what's this?" Hitomi said as she pulled out a blue, silk scarf from her bag. "This isn't mine. It looks like...Lola's." Something deep within Hitomi told her so and she could sense something from the scarf. "Hmmm...?" Hitomi mumbled as she abandoned her quest for the book and walked to the small table in the room. I wonder if I can see thoughts or memories of Lola's through her scarf, the way I did with Van's feather and Marlene's diary. I don't want to intrude, Hitomi thought, as she sat down at the table, but I need to know if this is something I can do, not something that suddenly happens to me every now and then.

With her mind made up, Hitomi held the scarf in her hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated...

Lola was walking down the hallway carrying a pile of towels, to take to the hospital rooms. She couldn't see very well and hoped anyone in front of her would notice her and move before it was too late. She was concentrating so hard, she didn't notice someone come up to join her.

"Can I help you with those?" someone asked.

"Allen? Oh, please. I'm afraid I took too many." Lola said as Allen took half the pile from her and tucked them under his arm.

"That's just like you, always wanting to do more."

Lola blushed and slowed her walk. "I'm just like everyone else. We all need to do a little extra with the castle and city in chaos. Allen, do you know what's going on?" She asked, coming to a stop. They were in an offside hallway and for the moment, no one was around.

Allen's head dropped. "I'm afraid not. No one seems to know what this strange storm is or where it came from. All I know is that it's destructive and dangerous and causing lots of trouble. I hope that the dragons stay in the forest though, I'm not quite sure what we'd do if they came in to the city."

"Oh Allen, I'm so afraid for you!" Allen raised his head and looked at her and Lola blushed some more. "I mean, I'm afraid for everyone and usually I can keep a level head, but this is so strange, so unexpected! I don't know what to do anymore. I haven't felt this helpless since...since..."

"Shh. Don't bring that up." Allen said, gently laying a finger on her lips to quiet her. He let his hand fall and played with the blue scarf around her neck. "I'm trained to deal with the unexpected and we have some good plans being put into action as we speak. The city will be safe and I will too. And you are not helpless. You're strong and helping others, and you helped Hitomi through her ordeal, and you're helping me."

"Helping you? How?"

"By giving me the encouragement and inspiration I need. I care about you, Lola, more and more each day. I look forward to these rare times we can see each other."

Lola smiled. "Well, maybe when this is all over, we can put sometime aside for each other?" Lola asked, surprised at her own boldness.

"Yes, yes I'd like that." Allen said. He hesitated, but Lola didn't. She walked into him, still clutching her towels and kissed him. Allen's eyebrows arched in surprise, but then he kissed her back and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

They broke off the kiss and Lola took a step back. "That's my promise to spend more time with you when this craziness is over." Allen nodded in agreement, still a little stunned. "Now, are you going to help me get those towels to the hospital rooms or just stand there?"….

..."Wow!" Hitomi said as she came out of her trance. "I CAN do it! I wonder if I can use any object or just one that at least has some important emotional meaning to the owner?" Hitomi sat back and gazed at the ceiling going over what she had just seen. "And I can't believe Lola didn't tell me! I knew those two would get together!" Hitomi got up and walked over to the window to watch as they traveled over some mountains. She'd been on several airships since her very first visit to Gaea. Her favourite trip would have to be the trip they took back to Fanelia after Van and Allen had rescued her from Dilandau. She and Van had their first kiss then and it had been amazing. Sure, a few Valkries had attacked the ship and almost caused Hitomi to fall to her death, but that kiss...she'd never forget it. Now, hopefully this trip went smoothly and they got to Keshia soon.

There was a brief knock at the door and Van came in.

"Hi."

"Hi." Van came over and kissed Hitomi.

"What are you doing?" Van asked as he relaxed and sat on the bed. Hitomi walked away from the window and sat on a chair across from the bed. She made a mental note to herself that Van looked good in dark green. He was casual dressed in a light brown pants and a sleeveless, dark green tunic.

"I just finished experimenting with my powers and I figured out something new!"

"Really? What?"

Hitomi told Van about Lola and the scarf and she laughed when his first response was the same as hers, that Allen and Lola were good for each other.

"And so you did this by the window?" Van asked a little confused, looking from the window to the scarf on the table.

"No, I was just looking out the window afterwards and letting my mind wander."

"Did it go anywhere interesting?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Hitomi said very slyly as she got up and made her way over to Van. "I was thinking about that trip we took in the airship when the Valkries attacked."

"Really?" Van said, a little confused, especially since Hitomi now was standing between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was remembering our first kiss."

"Ahh." Said Van, understanding dawning on him. He wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist. "That was a great kiss, wasn't it?" Hitomi nodded in agreement. Van pulled Hitomi closer and she fell on top of him. Hitomi giggled as Van rolled her over and started kissing her. She kissed him back and enjoyed the sensations of Van's touch, smell, and lips on her. Hitomi was starting to wonder how far they would go when the ship suddenly tilted and they rolled off the bed. Van hit the floor first and Hitomi landed on him.

"Are you okay?" Hitomi asked, quickly getting up and helping Van up.

"I'm fine, but what was that?" As in response to his question, there was a loud bang and ship tilted in the other direction. Hitomi lost her footing and fell into Van, but luckily his feet were firmly planted.

"I hope it's not Valkries again!" Hitomi said.

"We've got to get to the bridge!" Van said as he helped Hitomi steady herself. Just as Hitomi turned to face the door, Van grabbed her arm. "Wait! Hitomi, look! Your pendant!" Hitomi looked down and her pendant was glowing a soft pink.

"Something is causing it to react!" Hitomi said, astonished.

"Come on, let's go." Van said as they ran out of the room. The ship was hit a few more times as Hitomi and Van raced as fast as they could to the bridge while being thrown around.

"Captain, what's going on?" Van asked as soon as they came in. The airship's bridge was a large room with a second level in the back, where most of the instrumentation for flying and navigating were kept. All walls, except the floor, were made of glass for increased visibility. Van and Hitomi ran over to the front of bridge where the Captain was looking outwards.

"Some sort of energy orb is being hurled at us from below, Your Majesty, and its intensity is increasing every time. The orbs haven't severely damaged the ship yet, but if we tip, we're going down." Van and Hitomi looked out the main window and searched the ground. Off to their left, a black bolt of something shot up from the ground.

"Here comes another one! Brace for impact!" The Captain cried. The bolt struck the ship and it swayed violently again. Hitomi looked up in time to see another one coming from the right...and from ahead of them! She almost lost her footing again as they hit.

"What are those?" Van asked the Captain.

"I don't know. I've never seen them, let alone heard about dark weapons like that. TAKE US HIGHER!" The Captain commanded as crewmen ran around in a flurry.

Dark weapons? Hitomi thought. Her mind flashed back to her battle with Kilimbod. He had used some sort of dark energy bolts, but she was able to block it with her pendant, using the protection power. Was it the same sort of dark magic attack? Could she protect the ship? Hitomi didn't know if she'd be able to extend her shield over such a large area, but maybe...

"I have an idea, but quickly, I need a good view of the land around us!"

"The ships land-side lookout, over here, Your Majesty!" The Captain said as he ran her over to a depression in the ship, at the very front of the bridge. Hitomi jumped down the few stairs and was surrounded by glass so she could see everything below her.

"What are you doing, Hitomi?" Van asked from above.

"I think I can use the pendant to help us. I need to try. Trust me." And no sooner did she finish speaking as another bolt flew up from the ground and sped towards them. Hitomi gripped her pendant with her left hand and held her right hand ready. As she concentrated, the pendant's glowing increased. Just as the bolt neared, Hitomi's right hand gestured towards it and for a split second, her pink protection shield was in front of the bolt, outside of the ship. The bolt collided with it and burst apart. The crew cheered and Hitomi smiled that it worked. Three more bolts shot up from the ground and Hitomi's smile disappeared. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. One after another she used her shield to destroy them. She tensed herself as five more shot up. She continued to destroy the bolts from all directions with her shield, but it was getting harder. The last one she blocked wasn't destroyed, only deflected. Hitomi was getting tired. Sweat started to trickle down her temples.

"It's working, Hitomi! You're doing great!" Van said above her. Hitomi smiled and wiped her forehead. She would keep going as long as the attacks came, to protect the airship and the people aboard. Hitomi's jaw fell as several bolts shot up.

"Oh crap." She muttered as she prepared herself again.

Hitomi used all her reflexes to stop the bolts. They just kept coming with no sign of letting up. Hitomi concentrated and fought hard. She was not going to give up! Finally, the last one exploded outside the ship and Hitomi relaxed a little. She was shaky in the knees and realized that she was more tired than she thought.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"No, I can see one more, headed this way, and it's coming in fast." Van said.

Hitomi looked and saw the bolt heading their way. It was going faster, but she would stop it. As it neared, she sent out her shield in front of it, but the bolt seemed to jump over it. Hitomi gasped as she realized it was too late. It was going to hit the ship! She started to run back up the few stairs as she heard a crash. She looked up in time to see the bolt break through the window and collide with a crewmember. Hitomi's hands covered her mouth in shock as the wind blew in to the bridge.

"Rojen! ROJEN!" The Captain cried as he ran over to the fallen crewmember, but he was suddenly thrown backwards by a shock of dark energy. Hitomi and Van looked to the fallen Captain, who was already picking himself up, and then looked to the fallen crewmember. Rojen stood up gracefully and turned to face them. Hitomi gasped and grabbed Van's arms in shock. Rojen had black electricity in his eyes and a powerful aura pulsated from him. When he spoke, it was with a very deep, dark, and ancient voice.

"Stop now. You are interfering with destiny."

"Stop what?" Van yelled, taking a small step forward and reached down grip the hilt of his sword. "You stop attacking our ship! Who are you?"

"Do not go to Keshia. The pain and suffering must end."

"We're trying to stop the pain and suffering." Hitomi shouted over the wind.

"No. This is the way it is supposed to be. We will stop you if you continue this futile journey."

"We will not sit back and let Gaea be destroyed!" Hitomi shouted. She tensed as she watched the possessed Rojen frown. The evil then flew out of Rojen and straight towards Hitomi. A pink shield surrounded her and Van a split second before the evil reached them. It collided with the shield and tried to get through. It screamed in disappointment and vanished.

Van reacted first and turned to Hitomi. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I think so." Hitomi replied. But then the room started to spin and the last thing she heard was the Captain ordering the hole to be covered up. She lost consciousness and collapsed in to Van's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight

**Chapter 7: The Fight**

_Three must find the Ivory Tower_

_Lost in a far world_

_Three must enter_

_A link must be forged  
_

"What link? What world are you talking about? What is going on?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi's eyes popped open as she sat up suddenly, startling Van who was sitting beside her. They looked at each other, saying nothing at first, but Van finally spoke.

"I guess you're feeling better."

Hitomi looked around and recognized the quarters she and Van shared in the airship. She was in bed, under a few covers, still in her travelling clothes. She glanced toward the window and it was darker outside than it had been earlier. She looked back to Van who was still looking at her a little stunned.

"How long have I been here?"

"Four hours."

"Four hours!"

"Well, you just fought off a dark attack, I figured it drained you some how. How are you feeling?"

"I feel...surprisingly well." Hitomi said as she threw off the covers and got out of bed. "Argh! Four hours!" She paced back and forth for a few moments as Van slowly stood up and watched her.

"Why does it always happen to me? I mean, sure, I guess I can take the visions, and I guess I'm okay with these new powers, but why do I have to faint? I've fainted more on Gaea then I ever have in my life!"

"Hitomi, it's okay. There is nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Oh really? I don't see you fainting after a sword fight? It's...embarrassing! It's like I'm one of those damsels in distress who faint at anything remotely scary."

"Hitomi, what are you talking about?" Van said coming up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You saved the ship. No one thinks of you as a coward. Is that what you're afraid of?"

"What? Of course not, it's just, it's just...why does it have to me?" Hitomi's eyes started to glisten over with tears. "I mean, I already saved Gaea, why do I have to do it again? Can't someone else to do this and I can just get back to my normal life?"

"I wish that were possible, Hitomi, but it's just not that way. Why are you acting like this?"

"Why can't I act like this? Is the 'great-seer-of-the-phantom-moon' not allowed to act like this? Don't I have a say in my own life? Why do I feel like such a puppet all the time!"

"Hitomi, relax, we're all having a difficult time-"

"Really? Tell me, what are the people in your head saying? What dark magics are coming after you? What horrifying visions have you had? What strange new powers have awakened in you?"

Van removed his hands and took a step back. "You don't have to get angry."

"Yes I do! It's about time I did. Argh! None of this would have happened if I was home."

"Oh." Van said very quietly. "This is what it's all about. None of this would be happening if you were still on Earth." He took another step back and looked at the floor.

"No, Van." Hitomi said, aware of her poor choice of words, "I didn't mean that-"

"Yes, you did. What else could it mean? If you were back on Earth, you wouldn't have to go through any of this. Do you wish you had never come back?"

"No Van, that's not what-"

"Well it sure sounds like it." Van said before he turned around and opened the door to leave.

"Van!" Hitomi cried.

"I have things to do." Van said as he left and closed the door behind him.

Hitomi's shoulders fell and she closed her eyes and tears ran down the side of her face. She walked over to the bed and stared at it, like she was waiting for something. Then, she suddenly started attacking the pillows, punching them and the mattress with all she had. She continued until she was tired and fell down on to the bed, new tears falling silently down her face. She reached over and pulled one of the pillows back and buried her face in it and cried. All her frustration, fear, and anger came out with her tears. After a time, she rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling, not thinking, just concentrating on the subtle motions of the ship. She didn't want to think. She just wanted a clear mind.

"Why?" She whispered. She reached down and picked up the pendant that was placed under her shirt and lifted it up to look at. "I'll admit that I don't understand you and you probably don't understand me." She told it. "But I'm not going to let you get between Van and I." With a sigh, she placed it back under her top and adjusted the chain. "I'm not going to allow it." She sighed and rolled over to look at the window. It was almost dark. With a sigh, Hitomi pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the water basin and washed the dried tears off her face. Then, she headed off to find Van.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van held his pose, ready to strike. The muscles in his body were burning, but he held still. He spun out suddenly, performing a difficult spinning slash attack, followed by a few jumps and parries. His invisible enemies were not holding back and neither was he.

Except, was one of his enemies Hitomi this time?

Van immediately denied it, but he couldn't help feeling mad. His frustration and pain taunted him, causing him to push himself harder through his sword drills. The dim lighting conditions in the cargo hold made the blade shimmer every now and then. In the corner of his mind, an old saying of Balgus' surfaced: sword fighting is an art and a great sword and great swordsman are beautiful to behold. Van came a stop and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his glove. He held out the sword and watched it catch the light. He was finally old enough to start understanding what Balgus had been talking about.

A slight movement caught his eye and he spun towards the door to see a familiar silhouette inside the doorway. "How long have you been here?" He asked with a level voice.

"A few minutes." Hitomi answered.

"Did you use your terrible powers to find me?" Van asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"No. I knew I'd find you here. You always go somewhere to practice your sword work when you're upset or anxious." Hitomi said quietly.

Van, still upset turned his back and walked to a box where he had thrown his sword sheath. He replaced the sword and took off his gloves. Two hands slid around his back and wrapped around his front. He felt Hitomi lean her head against his back. His first reaction was shock that she could come up so quietly behind him.

"Van, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that." Being so close to Van, Hitomi could feel his chest contract to take a breath, about to say something. "Wait, let me finish before you say anything. I'm so sorry. I lost control for a moment, but that gave me no right to blow up at you. We all have to face up to our destinies and meet our challenges. I know that I have these gifts for a reason and I should be glad I do so we can use them to save Gaea. And Van, please believe me when I tell you that before I didn't mean I wanted to return to Earth, I wanted to return to Fanelia. Fanelia is my home. You are my home. I love you so much. I have never, ever, regretted coming back, even under the conditions that I first came back. I would do it all again if it meant I could stay. I'm sorry." Hitomi finished. She felt Van take a deep breath in and then pat her hands. She released her hold and took a step back so Van could turn around. He had what could only be called a forgiving smile on his face. She sighed.

"I forgive you, Hitomi, and I love you. You've been under a lot of stress lately and I really can't blame you for blowing up." Van sighed. "Sometimes it feels like you're doing all the work. I wish I could somehow take this burden off your shoulders for you. All I seem to do it stand by and wait for you to tell me what's next."

"That's not true!" Hitomi said, shocked at what he said. "I might have visions or dreams or...whatever, but you're the one who helps me through them. You're the one who planned this trip in record time. You're the one who organized the castle when the Storm first struck. And you were the one who defended Fanelia against Zaibach. I just had a vision, that's it!" Van couldn't help but smile at Hitomi's distress. He put his hands on her shoulders again and bent a little to look her straight in the eye.

"See, we make the perfect team!" She relaxed a little and smiled a bit. "And you do a lot more than just have visions, and don't you even dare to argue that. The people of Fanelia didn't nickname the Dragon Moon Festival the Queen's Festival because it was your birthday. They named it after you because they adore you. You are a million times more than just some royal figurehead. You know the people, you've helped them, and you've saved them. You're a hero, whether you like it or not, so live with it." He said the last part playfully and shook her a little to make her giggle.

"You're right, of course. I think I've just been keeping too many things bottled up that they finally came out at once and unfortunately, at you."

"That's okay. I'm just glad, and quite relieved, to hear you don't regret coming to live on Fanelia."

Even in the dim light, Van could see tears well up in Hitomi's eyes.

"I don't regret it. I'll never regret it. I love you and always want to be with you." She said, before she sniffed and caused a few tears to roll down her checks.

Van reached out and pulled her in to an embrace. "Don't cry again, Hitomi. I know you mean it and that makes me so happy. I love you too, more than anything else."

Hitomi pulled her head away a bit and looked up and smiled, but then it disappeared and turned in to a confused frown. "Wait, how did you know I had cried?"

"Your eyes are a little puffy and your nose gets red when you cry." He said as he wiped a tear away and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You can see that in here? In the dark?"

"It's not that dark. I've always had good eyes. Merle accused me of being half-cat a few times when we were younger." Hitomi giggled at that before Van kissed her. Like every kiss with Van, it was heavenly, but right at that moment, it meant so much more to her. She returned his gentle kisses with gentle ones of her own and afterwards they just held each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van and Hitomi took their bowls of stew and sat down at a wooden table in the very small mess hall, or in this case, mess room. Since there was a small crew, most of them ate quickly or took their food with them.

"Do you mind if I join you two?" Captain Rennat said, holding his own bowl of stew.

"Please, we don't mind at all." Van said as the Captain slid in beside Van. Hitomi hadn't known him long, but she liked their Captain a lot. Rennat was a very practical and down-to-business person. He never got too caught up too many your-majesties and it suited her just fine. He was an impressive leader, tall, built and carried himself the way leaders do.

"Thankfully, there haven't been any more strange attacks on the ship, and we have you to thank." He said, pointing to Hitomi with his spoon, before he took a spoonful of stew. She blushed a little, but kept quiet to allow him to continue. "I also had the men inspect the inside and outside of the ship and besides a handful of dents, there is no damage. We'll be able to keep our original travel plans and should arrive in Keshia as planned, the morning after tomorrow. Oh, I sent a transmission to Keshia about an hour or so before dawn. We were finally in range to do so, so they'll be expecting you."

"That's good. I'd hate to be seen as a threat." Van said between his own mouthfuls. "I'm sure they could conjure up some magic wind or water to stop us."

"I'll be sure to fly the crest of Fanelia extra high then, once we're near. Until then, thank you for your company. Pleasant evening." He said as he left.

Hitomi smiled. She really liked him. She took a few more bites of stew before she put down her spoon and looked at Van.

"Van, I need to explain something to you."

Van nodded and put his spoon down too.

"I guess it's to explain why I exploded earlier." Hitomi sighed. "Just before I woke up, I had another vision, well not a vision, but I heard voices and I think I heard a prophecy of some sort."

"A prophecy? Is that what's upsetting you?"

"Yes. It's weird, because it's similar to my previous visions. Before, I would actually see what was going to happen, and now all I do is hear what is going to happen, but I don't understand what the voices in my head are telling me."

"Voices? There's more than one?"

"I believe so. Some of my memories are vague, but I believe there are several voices speaking in unison. Whatever they are trying to tell me, it sounds like a riddle."

"Well, maybe we can figure this out. Do you remember what the voices said?"

"Yes, I do. The first time I heard the prophecy was in the forest, the day of the Storm, just after I saw the dragons. But, it's strange, it didn't feel like it was the first time, but it's the first time I could remember what they said. Does that make sense?"

"No."

"Well, it probably doesn't matter. Okay, first time in woods I heard a little, and then the other night when I regained my powers, I think I heard the whole thing, and then when I woke up after the battle today, I heard a selection. This is all I've heard so far:

When the sky blazes crimson

And the dragons flee

Moonlight glows dim

Darkness will soon reign

Three must find the Ivory Tower

Lost in a far world

Three must enter

A link must be forged

Wolf with the sacred light

Dragon of noble birth

Ocean's heart

Destiny calls you forth."

"Hmmm. I'm not crazy about that 'darkness will soon reign' part."

"I agree. Oh, I almost forgot. When I regained my powers and heard the voices in my head, afterwards I saw brief flashes of the Storm, this beautiful blue place, and then a horrible vision of death and nothingness."

"Nothingness?" Van asked cautiously.

"It was terrible. I saw the end of Gaea and everything that lives here. Nothing was left. I don't really want to dwell on it." Hitomi took a deep breath to calm herself.

"That darkness reigning must mean the Storm and the destruction of Gaea." Van said, absently brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "It seems it was a prophecy. The Storm, the fading moonlight, the strange behaviour of the dragons, that all happened, but what do the others parts mean?"

"That's what's so frustrating! It doesn't make sense. However, that vision of the beautiful blue place, I think it was Keshia. I know I've never been there before, but the way you described it, a green island surrounded by clear, blue water, it sounded right, but it also felt right. Not to mention the fact that the statue Fillodam gave me as a birthday present ended up being some sort of power medallion thingy that helped me regain my powers. I don't think I could have done it without it. And, the last bit of the prophecy calls for 'Ocean's heart', maybe that is in reference to the Keshians."

"And that's why were going to Keshia, in hopes that they know what you're visions, or dreams, are telling you."

"Yes. I'm not positive, but we don't have any other options and we are running out of time. The Storm, I fear, is the beginning of the destruction. It started the countdown."

The two of them sat there for a few moments in silence.

Van reached out and patted Hitomi's hand. "We'll get our answers soon. We can do this, together." He said. Hitomi felt much better and smiled and the two of them continued to eat.

Hitomi finished off her stew and pushed her bowl away once she was done and tried some of the ale the cook had recommended. She was hesitant, but it was good. It was warm and tasted like honey, or something mixed with honey. She finished her ale about the same time Van did.

"So, it's getting late." He said. "Are you tired?"

"Not really. I had a nap today, remember."

"I'm not tired either. My workouts tend to energize me."

"I guess we'll just stay up." Hitomi said with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something we can do- something to tire us out." Van said, playfully scratching his chin in thought.

"What!" Hitomi said in a whisper. "Can we? I mean, here?" She said, turning a deep shade of red, looking around, fearful that the others heard her. "I mean, on the ship?"

"Why not?" Van said, very casually as he leaned in closer towards her and took her hands in his. "The walls are thick and sturdy." Hitomi could see the playfulness in his eyes and she suddenly got excited.

"Why don't I give you a few minutes to go on ahead of me." Van said. "I'm sure you brought something nice to sleep in. You and Merle always bring a new one home when you go shopping."

"Okay." Hitomi said, putting on an air of casual cool. "I'll be expecting you soon."

Hitomi slipped out and walked out of the mess room and closed the door behind her. Van walked up to the cook and asked for another small glass of ale. He returned to his seat and drank it steadily. When he deemed the right amount of time had past, he collected their dishes and brought them to the front.

"Don't keep her waiting, Your Majesty." Van turned around in surprise and saw the cook wink at him. The few residents of the mess hall raised their glasses to him. Van actually reddened, but he saluted them and left the hall. The men broke out in laughter and the sound of it followed him down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Keshia

**Chapter 8 – Keshia**

From the moment the airship came within visual range of the island of Keshia, Hitomi was transfixed on the wondrous sight. A giant mountain was the central feature of the large landmass, covered in dense foliage and colourful blooms. A gorgeous, white sand beach surrounded the perimeter of the island. As the ship neared, Hitomi could start to see buildings dotting the island, but only those close to the beach, where the trees did not hide them. As ship veered towards the harbour, Hitomi was in awe of the huge sailboats that had long, white, billowing sails.

Hitomi was on the bridge again at Van's side. They were both dressed formally for the expected presentation to the King and Queen of Keshia. Hitomi had made sure she packed the lightest of her formal gowns and she choose to leave behind the heavy robes, gloves, and bothersome things. She was dressed in a light violet, mostly cotton, sleeveless gown that had no train. She had put her hair up as nicely as she could by herself and wore her small crown. Van was also dressed formally: black pants, white long sleeve shirt, and a green vest with the crest of Fanelia embroidered on the front.

Van and Hitomi were leaning on a handrail, peering out the large windows, so Van could point out things to Hitomi. He explained that the royal palace was further inland and that they were headed for the dry dock landing, near the harbour. If it wasn't for the great view the windows provided on the bridge, Hitomi would have preferred to be back in her room so she could have opened the window, but she was going to get off soon, so she just had to be patient.

"Are you nervous?" Van asked unexpectedly.

"Am I being obvious again?" Hitomi replied with a grimace.

"You were biting your lip."

"Rats! Oh well. Yes, I'm a little nervous, for two reasons. First, I'm meeting royalty, as royalty, and that still makes me nervous. Second, I hope they can help us or else-"

"We won't know where to turn, right?" Van finished. Hitomi nodded. Van reached over and held her hand.

"I believe we'll find answers here, Hitomi, because I trust in your visions. You wouldn't have wanted to come here so urgently unless something deep inside you told you so. Plus, if we do have a new enemy out there, they didn't seem to want us to come here."

"You're right. I just hope…I just hope the answers-"

"Captain! Incoming message from the Keshian Harbour Control!" A sailor yelled across the room. Van and Hitomi watched as Captain Rennat quickly walked over and took over the transmission. A moment later, he rose to address the ship.

"We've been welcomed and cleared for landing at air dock two. Give the orders to begin immediate descent." The Captains eyes fell on Van and Hitomi and he motioned to some seats of the side.

"Come on. If we don't sit down and strap in, I wouldn't doubt that the Captain would do it for us." Van said as he gently pulled Hitomi away from the window. They sat down and watched the sailors run around to bring the ship safely down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the ship had landed, Captain Rennat informed them that an escort had arrived for them. Captain Rennat led them through the ship to the exit. As soon as Hitomi walked into the sunlight, she gasped in wonder. The morning air was so warm! And the breeze of the ocean was refreshing, and she could hear bird song, and…. Van patted her hand to bring her out of her amazement. Below, at the bottom of the walkway, was a small escort. When Van and Hitomi reached the bottom, a tall, thin Keshian bowed to them.

"Welcome, Your Majesties. My name is Alderan. The King and Queen formally welcome you to our fair isle and bid me to take you to them immediately. I will have people see that your belongings are taken to the palace."

"Thank you, Alderan. Please, lead the way." Van answered for them.

Alderan led them to a small coach, pulled by two white horses. The three of them entered and left the harbour.

Alderan ended up being a very pleasant fellow. He had been informed that this was Hitomi's first visit to the island, so he made sure to point out things to Hitomi, since she was clearly in awe of everything. The carriage traveled on a beige clay road that cut into the heart of the island. Soon, they were under the cover of huge palm trees of various sizes. Some were averaged size, similar to those found in Hawaii, and some were gigantic! The trunks were the size of small houses and they would split off into several trunks, each having a multitude of branches, leaves, vines, and chattering monkeys. Alderan pointed out that the buildings, which were made of white stone with green canopy roofs, were all built around the magnificent trees. Hitomi started to see more of the Keshians. They were all so similar, yet so different to what Hitomi was used to. They all had long, blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The majority of people she saw were wearing very lose, cool garments. The ladies were wearing sleeveless, knee-length dresses, with either one strap or two and the men were wearing t-shirts or tanks with a pair of shorts. Blue and green seemed to be the most popular colour of clothes, but Hitomi was able to see a few more colours here and there. Some people had on sandals, but others went barefoot.

They arrived at the palace much quicker than Hitomi thought possible. They rode through an impressive gate and up the road to the main doors. The palace was made of white marble and was very beautiful. There were statues of people, animals, and birds here and there, and the grounds were breathtaking with tall trees, fountains, and flowers.

Alderan exited first and offered his hand to Hitomi, to help her down. Alderan led them up the small set of stairs and towards the doors. The guards on either side of the wide doors stepped forward and held them open. They were each armed with a sword hanging at their side and they carried spears. As soon as the three of them had passed, the doors were shut behind them. Beautiful frescos covered the walls inside. They showed images of ships, dolphins, mountains, fishing, and swimming, everything that must be part of life in Keshia.

The walk to the throne room wasn't long. Hitomi was trying to focus on the meeting about to happen. She was feeling much better than she had earlier. The beautiful sights had put her at ease and now she was more eager to start asking questions than she was nervous.

They came to large, empty room that seemed to be a conjunction in the palace. To right and left were a few doors that went off in to the other corners of the palace, but ahead of them stood large glass and wire doors that led to a naturally lit room. Alderan continued towards those doors and once again, two guards opened the doors for them. The room they entered was magnificent. The ceiling was much higher here and was made up of a series of skylights, which allowed the sunlight to flood the room. As a cloud passed by, the room would slightly dim, and then become bright again. The walls on the right and left were made of glass, with a few doors on the bottom that led out to more beautiful grounds on each side. Windows were propped open above to allow the breeze to enter the room. Hitomi felt like she was outside again. The room wasn't that big, not as big as the throne room in Fanelia at least, but it was impressive. At the front of the room, on top of a small dais, in between two large palm trees, sat the King and Queen of Keshia. Their thrones were carved of wood with intricate designs around them. The King and Queen were dressed a bit more formal than the people they had seen in the city. The Queen had on a long, royal blue gown, with one strap over her shoulder. It had silver embroidery designs of sea creatures along the edges and near the bottom of her gown. Her hair was artfully put up on top of her head and it was crowned with a silver band and a few colourful feathers. The King was wearing white, cotton pants and a royal blue shirt that was also embroidered with sea creatures. The King also wore a silver band for a crown, and his long, blue hair was pulled back behind him. The King and Queen also wore matching silver belts.

Alderan escorted Hitomi and Van to the front of the room. The few people in the room quieted down and turned to watch the presentation.

"Your Majesties," Alderan began, facing the Keshian royal couple. "I have the pleasure to present the King and Queen of Fanelia, Van and Hitomi Fanel." Then Alderan faced Van and Hitomi. "May I present the rulers of this fair isle, King Loran and Queen Maysera."

The King and Queen of Keshia rose and bowed towards Van and Hitomi, and Van and Hitomi returned the gesture. The two leaders walked down the short dais and came to stand in front of Van and Hitomi.

King Loran broke out in to a big smile as he and Van clasped hands.

"It's good to see you again so soon, Van." King Loran said.

"And you too, Loran. I'd like you to meet my wife and queen, Hitomi."

Loran took Hitomi's hand and gently kissed the back of it. "It is an honour to finally meet you, Hitomi. Van told us so much about you last time. Plus, to actually meet the Seer of the Mystic Moon, a hero from the Destiny Wars!"

"Now Loran, you're making her uncomfortable." Queen Maysera said, gently patting her husband's arm. Hitomi was surprised to see Maysera wink at her. Hitomi already liked her. "Please," the Queen continued. "Let's move out to the gardens where we can sit and talk. I fear that this is not a social visit, but something of a dire nature." Maysera took Hitomi by the arm and led her towards the gardens.

"Did you have a good journey here, dear?" She asked Hitomi.

"Yes, well, there were some difficulties, but overall we made excellent time." Hitomi answered, as she started to wonder if perhaps the winds had been tampered with again. Hitomi looked over to admire the Queen of the Keshians. Maysera must have been about fifteen years older than Hitomi. However, she was so beautiful and slim that she looked much younger.

"When Van was here last time, it was pretty much all business, so we urged him to come back with you some day for a more pleasant visit." Maysera sighed. "Oh well, I guess we will have to do that later. Here we are."

The four monarchs and Alderan arrived in front of a comfortable set of chairs in the shade of a large tree. Refreshments had been placed on the circular table and the five of them took their seats.

"Alderan is our top advisor." Loran explained to them. "We value his council and we hope that the three of us can help you. I hope you don't mind that I'm jumping right in to it. Your message wasn't very clear, but we sensed it was urgent and had something to do with the mysterious storms plaguing Gaea."

"That's right, Loran." Van said. "We've discovered that these storms are much more than they appear. They are one of the signs foreshadowing the end of the world."

Maysera gasped and looked back and forth between Van and Hitomi.

"I believe Hitomi can tell you what happened better than I, since she was the one who made these discoveries." Van said.

Hitomi cleared her throat and told Loran and Maysera everything that had happened starting the day the Storm began and up to their arrival. Loran, Maysera, and Alderan were silent as they absorbed everything she said.

"So, it was our hope that we could speak with your Mystics and hopefully they could answer some of our questions. Everything seemed to point towards Keshia, so that's why we're here." Hitomi finished.

"That makes a lot of sense. The dream you described to us sounds exactly like our Mystics." Loran fidgeted in his chair. "This is most disturbing. We have received many reports about the Storm raging all over Gaea, and except for few terrible rain storms the first day or two, we haven't experienced anything like you have. Our skies remain blue while we can see some of the darkness of the in the distance. We were also perplexed and sent for our Mystics. They agreed to go to their mountain sanctuary and try to discover what is happening."

"Mountain sanctuary?" Van asked.

"It's sacred ground and only the Mystics can go there. They go there to read the stars, perform complex spells, and whatever else they do. I'm afraid I don't know everything that goes on over there. It's always been tradition that the Mystics provide counsel to the crown and help for the people when needed, and we leave their sanctuary alone."

"Are they still up there?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes." Alderan answered. "There has been no word from them yet."

"Is it possible to go see them without disturbing the sacred ground?" Van asked.

"No…but we can send a runner up to give them a message, at the designated location. It's the only way." Alderan said as he stood up. "I'm going to dispatch one right now. Please excuse me." Alderan said with a bow and then turned and left.

"Not much can be done until the Mystics come down, so why don't we get you two comfortable." Maysera said, urging everyone to rise with her. "You two have been travelling for a few days and probably would like to clean up and change out of those warm clothes. I took the liberty of getting you some proper clothing to use during your stay on the island. It will be much cooler than anything you probably brought."

Hitomi was ready to kiss Maysera for her thoughtfulness!

"Maysera and I have some things to take care of," Loran said, "so how about we meet again in a few hours for lunch. During that time you can relax in your rooms or take a walk around the city."

"Thank you, Loran." Van said.

"See you in a few hours." Maysera called as an attendant led Hitomi and Van away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, after Van and Hitomi had been shown to their lavish guest quarters and had time to bath and change in to some cooler clothes, Alderan came by the room and offered to take them on a tour before lunch. Hitomi eagerly agreed.

Alderan started by showing them around the palace. Hitomi was very impressed with the beautiful art and floral arrangements. Van could almost hear her making mental notes. As they passed through the main doors to the palace and headed outside, Hitomi asked Alderan another question.

"Lord Alderan, may I ask about the military here in Keshia?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. What puzzles you?"

"Well, I don't know much at all about Keshian history, but when Van first described this place to me, and then I saw it for myself, I found myself surprised to see guards stationed around the castle." Hitomi blushed. "I guess I'm wondering…why? Keshia is isolated by the ocean around it and I know the Mystics can control the weather, so they could probably discourage any attacks."

"It's quite all right, Your Majesty. We isolate ourselves by choice. Years ago, Keshia was attacked by treasure seekers and many people were killed during the raid. It was a time when the Mystics were few and weak and our army was small and not well trained. Eventually the plunderers were chased out and it was then that the current king changed things. He ordered that every male would enter the military at the proper age for training and take time serving the island. Those who wished to make a career out of the military stayed in the army. So, although our formal army is not very big, every male on the island has formal training and a massive army can be called upon very quickly. Our Mystics can control the weather and the ocean to a point that discourages unfriendly visits, but the general idea is to be safe rather than sorry."

"Fascinating!" Van said.

"It must also serve to give young men direction and it keeps them in good health." Hitomi added.

Alderan chuckled for a moment. "Yes, it does, but Keshians have never really had to worry about being in good health." Hitomi looked puzzled.

"We tend to learn to swim before we can walk. We are children of the ocean and never stray far from our dear mother." Alderan quoted. "Come, I'll show you what I mean." Alderan led Hitomi and Van down the city paths and towards the beach. Once they neared, Hitomi saw exactly what Alderan meant.

The beach was full of Keshians, young and old. Some were relaxing on the beach, but most of them were out in the water. They did look like children of the ocean with their wet, long blue hair dancing on the water's surface. Hitomi was amazed as she watched swimmers dive below the surface and swim away. She started to become worried as she noticed one little boy did not surface right away, but she exhaled as she spotted him pop up shortly after.

"The more time our children stay in the water, the stronger their lungs get and the longer they are able to hold air in. We can stay under water much longer than the average person." Alderan told Hitomi.

"They sure are good, strong swimmers, too." Hitomi added. "That one little boy swam a lot further under water than I ever could."

"Well…." Alderan started, "We are strong swimmers, but we are also built for it. I'll have to show you what I mean." Alderan motioned for Van and Hitomi to follow him to the edge of the water. Alderan knelt down and waited for the wave to come to him. When it did, he dipped his hand in the water for a moment and moved it around. Then he stood up and showed his hand to them. Van and Hitomi both gasped in amazement. His hand had become webbed.

"How did that happen?" Hitomi asked.

"When our hands and feet come in contact with the ocean water, a thin layer of tough skins relaxes from around the fingers and toes and forms this webbing. See…." Alderan said as he held up his dry hand to his wet one. "You can't even see the webbing when the skin is dry."

"Amazing!" Van said. "No wonder those little ones can swim so far. They are able to push more water."

"Exactly. It is very useful with all the time we spend in the water." Alderan led them back to the paths and continued the tour around city. He explained that there were only a handful of cities around the island. The one they were in was the largest. The cities were always close to the ocean. Hitomi had a hard time believing they were in a city, since it was nothing like a city in Asturia or even Earth. There wasn't a lot of brick and stone, noise, people, vendors…well, they had that, just much more relaxed and not as great in volume. It was probably all the greenery that threw her off.

"Alderan, how long will it take for the Mystics to come back to the city?" Hitomi asked.

"It will take the runner about day to reach their sanctuary and then possible a day or two for them to come down." Alderan replied.

"Oh." Hitomi replied, disappointment clearly written on her face.

"Don't worry, Hitomi." Van said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Everything is moving as fast as possible, so it won't do any good to worry about things we can't speed up."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just anxious." Hitomi said. After a moment, she continued. "How does a Mystic become a Mystic? Is it something anyone can choose to become?"

"No, in fact, just the opposite. The ocean chooses the Mystics. If you will recall, when three of our Mystics visited Fanelia, you probably noticed they had blue, swirl designs on both cheeks." Hitomi nodded and Alderan continued. "Those marks are bestowed by the ocean to certain Keshians. They enter the water unmarked and when they come out, they have the marks."

"Is it part of a ceremony?" Hitomi asked.

"No, in fact, it's all very sudden. People have been marked as young children to young adults. Oh, and they are always female."

"Why?" Van asked.

"I don't know." Alderan said with a shrug. "No one does. Well, maybe that's not true, the Mystics probably know, but they keep it to themselves."

"They seem to be very secretive." Hitomi said. "Does that bother you at all?"

"Actually, no. We are taught to accept it as young children and the Mystics have never done anything to make us feel suspicious or wary. They protect the island and care for it in ways not all of us can comprehend. Everything about them is very mysterious. I once saw a Choosing. I was a little boy and was on the beach with my brothers when I noticed a girl, exit the water very slowly and regally. It didn't take long for others to notice and a path was cleared for her. The swirls stood out on her face and her eyes seemed clouded over. She stopped in front of a group of Mystics, that most of us hadn't even seen gather. They gently guided her away and with that she became one of them."

"Wow…the Mystics were just there?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. They always seem to know when a Choosing occurs."

"What happens to the young girls? What about their families?"

"Once chosen, the young girls are taken to the sanctuary where they begin their education. They do get to come and visit their families, but their number one duty becomes serving the island."

"The poor parents." Hitomi said, surprising Alderan. "I mean, it must be a great honour to have a child Chosen as a Mystic, but it seems like that child is taken away from them. And I wonder how the girls feel."

"I've never thought about that before…."Alderan said thoughtfully. "We seem to accept it and move on with our lives, knowing that the Chosen one has been blessed by the ocean and has special duties to attend to. I've never had someone close to me be Chosen before." They continued to ponder in silence until they reached the palace.

Van and Hitomi had a very pleasant lunch with Loran and Maysera. Hitomi really liked them because they were kind and wise. Millerna had taught her a lot about being a queen, but it was different with Maysera. Maysera was older and a new role model for Hitomi. Hitomi hoped that she would get more time to spend with Maysera…after everything they needed to do.

Half way through lunch, Van and Hitomi were introduced to the royal children. Crown Prince Hanyel was a serious ten year old boy with shoulder length blue hair. Princess Bricca was a beautiful seven year old, and two year old Prince Kelan was napping in his nurses arms. Hitomi was delighted and her mind started spinning about having children of her own someday soon. After the children left, lunch was quickly finished and Maysera and Loran told Hitomi and Van to go down to the beach and relax, since there was no use waiting in the palace. Trying not to feel guilty about it, Hitomi agreed and she and Van changed in to borrowed bathing suits and headed to the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should have come here on our honeymoon." Hitomi sighed, as she and Van walked along the beach with their Keshian clothes over their bathing suits. It was the late afternoon and they had spent the last few hours swimming in the ocean and sunning on the beach. The beach wasn't crowded, since they were using a stretch away from the city residence and closer to the palace.

"I guess we could have come her, if the correct politics had been in place at the time." Van answered. "But…."

"But what?"

"But I don't think we would have spent much time outside, considering all the time we spent inside." He finished, raising his eyebrows.

Hitomi blushed.

Van laughed and squeezed her hand. "This is a wonderful holiday though. I just wish I could totally relax and forget for a minute that the world is falling apart around us."

"So do I. It's this waiting that's killing me. I hate waiting. Waiting for that stupid gun to go off before a race always made me feel sick to my stomach."

"Well, we should know something in two days, at the latest, and then we can start doing something."

Van and Hitomi continued walking, immersed in their thoughts, until Van broke the silence.

"Hey look! A cave. Want to go in?"

"I guess so. We should have lots of time before the tide comes in. Let's put our sandals on first, it looks rocky over there."

They walked towards the cave in the cliff side. The entrance wasn't very big, but the cave opened up inside. The cave was refreshingly cooler and darker than outside. The sounds of water dripping and surf hitting the rocks echoed throughout the cavern. It wasn't very noisy at all. Hitomi could tell by the moss growing on the side of the cave walls that the high tide would rise to about her knees. They went further back and as they turned a bend they both gasped in amazement. They were surrounded by hundreds of colourful sparkles coming from rocks lodged in the cave walls. Hitomi was immediately reminded of quartz from back on Earth.

"It's beautiful." She replied.

"I think this is what they decorate some of their walls with in the palace." Van noted, as he kneeled down to examine a piece more careful. Hitomi was just thinking if they could be removed easily, and if she should, when she froze and inhaled sharply.

"Van! There's a presence in here!"

"What! Where?" Van said as he reached for his sword that wasn't there. Frustrated, he moved protectively to Hitomi's side, eyes narrowed and scanning the cave.

"I don't know, but it wasn't here a minute ago and it definitely isn't friendly." She closed her eyes to take a second to search with her inner one. Nothing showed up until a flash of a dark outline came and suddenly left. Hitomi's eyes flew open.

"I can't make out who, but someone is using powerful magic. I could sense them, but they're gone." She told Van.

"I don't like this. Let's get out of here." He said, taking her elbow to guide her out. The cave started to get very noisy at that point. They looked nervously at each other and tried to pick up the pace as they made their way over the rock strewn cave floor. As they turned the bend, they stopped dead in their tracks. Water was surging through the cave mouth, almost as if the entire cave was being pushed under water. In seconds the water would reach them and smash them against the cave walls and drown them.

"Oh shit!" Van cried as he tried to pull Hitomi back. Without thinking, Hitomi whipped out her pendant and clung to Van as tight as she could. A pink sphere formed around them just before the water hit and sent her world spinning….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cool sensation of water washing over Van's legs woke him up. He was sore all over and he had trouble remembering what had happened. As he opened his eyes and regained his senses, he found himself lying on his back on the beach, starring up into a pink and orange sky. He shifted slightly and moved his head to see what was on top of his stomach. It was Hitomi. She was lying on her stomach, half on the beach and half on top of him, with her arm wrapped around him. She wasn't moving.

"Hitomi! HITOMI!" Van cried as he sat up as carefully as he could. He reached over and rolled Hitomi on to her back, where she started coughing and spitting up water. It was then that Van realized they were both soaking wet.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, after she stopped coughing and started breathing normal.

"I think so." She croaked. "You?"

"I'm fine. What happened in there? What did you do?"

Hitomi rubbed her arms and squeezed out her hair. "I don't know. I saw the water rushing towards us and I just reacted. It's hard to explain. I wanted to run, but I knew the pendant would save us some how."

"I remember a pink sphere appearing around us. It must have protected us…to a point. We still must have gotten thrown around due to how sore I feel right now." Van said as he stretched out sore limbs and slowly stood. "How do you think we got out here?"

Hitomi took Van's outstretched hand and stood up. She careful tucked the pendant back under her bathing suit. "I think the sphere protected us from being smashed against the rocks and drowning. We must have still been thrown around though, while in the sphere, so we probably knocked into each other and the wall of the sphere. I remember holding on to you and the pendant for dear life, feeling like I was riding a roller coaster. At some point, the water level must have gone down and we floated out or we were tossed out in the current. The sphere faded somewhere along the line, probably when I lost consciousness.

"Damn it. I think who ever attacked the airship just attacked us. We have a powerful enemy out there." Van said. Hitomi started to shiver with fear.

"KING VAN! QUEEN HITOMI!"

Van and Hitomi turned to see a group of Keshians running towards them. It was mainly composed of soldiers, but Alderan was in the lead, with a Mystic running close beside him, her blue robes flying around her.

"Mystic Fillodam!" Hitomi exclaimed when the group met up with them.

"Are you alright, Your Majesties?" Fillodam asked. Her swirling blue marked face was pale with concern and she seemed to be trembling.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Alderan asked, just as frightened. "Oh wait! Where are my brains! Let's get you inside first. It is almost dark and it can get chilly at night." Alderan barked a command and soldiers surrounded the three of them, on full alert.

Van and Hitomi told them what had happened as quickly as they could during the walk to the palace.

"This is horrible. I'm so sorry." Fillodam said sadly.

"Why are you sorry?" Hitomi asked.

"We shouldn't have been so careless. I received a warning, about your safety, not too long ago, and I hurried as fast as I could to the palace to gather help. I should have gotten here faster…but thank goodness you are alright."

"I thought you were in your sanctuary?" Van asked.

"I was, but I came down to meet you two. I met the king's messenger half way. You two are to come with me up the mountain."

"To the sanctuary?" Hitomi gasped.

"Yes. It is there you will receive your answers."


	9. Chapter 9: The Ceremony

**Chapter 9: The Ceremony**

Dawn was just peering over the horizon by the time Van, Hitomi, and Fillodam were well in to their hike up the mountain to the Mystic's hidden sanctuary. Hitomi and Van had both changed back in to their travelling clothes and boots for the hike. It was cooler in the trees as they gained altitude.

The night before, two things had surprised them: an attack on their lives in a seaside cave and the appearance of Mystic Fillodam to escort them up the mountain. King Loran and Queen Maysera were very shocked by the turn of events, but they let Fillodam take over with no hesitation. King Loran tried to argue that a military escort should accompany them up the mountain, but Fillodam refused and said the powers of the Mystics would look after them. Hitomi had been willing to leave that night, but Van and Fillodam thought it would be wiser to leave in the morning after a hearty evening meal and good night's sleep. It didn't do Hitomi much good though. She had been restless all night with anticipation.

Fillodam led them up an old, worn mountain trail. Hitomi found herself in awe of the huge amount of greenery that surrounded them. There were fern plants that were taller and wider than any she had seen before and the bright green palm trees that covered the island surrounded them and reached high in to the sky. Bird and animal calls surrounded them. Every now and then, there would be a break in the trees and they could see the island and the ocean below them. It was gorgeous! Hitomi could just make out the tiny figures of early morning swimmers on the beach. Fillodam would occasionally pick fruits for them to snack on during their hike.

A few hours after sunrise, Fillodam motioned for a halt when they reached a tiny waterfall. The three of them refilled their water skins and took a break. Van dunked his head under the water to cool himself off.

"Are we making good time?" Hitomi asked Fillodam.

Fillodam was sitting calmly beside the little pool under the waterfall, moving her hand along the top of the water. "Yes, we are." She answered. Hitomi frowned. Something was bothering Fillodam.

"Mystic Fillodam, what's bothering you?" Hitomi asked as she went over to sit beside her.

Fillodam sighed and faced Hitomi with a brave smile. "I am greatly disturbed by your accounts from last night. There is something out there with powerful magic that we can't sense. We have always been able to sense magic, the closer to us, the easier, but we did not sense anything attacking you in the airship or in the cave."

"But you had mentioned you received a warning concerning our safety." Van added, as he joined them by the pool.

"Yes, but that was different. One of my sisters was conducting her water gazing exercises and the water revealed you and Queen Hitomi in danger. I received the message when I had almost reached the palace, so I ran the rest of the way and found help. I tried to hurry, but I was too late."

"Mystic Fillodam, it is not your fault that Van and I were attacked." Hitomi said. "You received a warning and reacted as fast as you could and that's all we could ask for."

"True." Fillodam replied. "I just wish we hadn't have been so relaxed about your visit. We should have come down right away." Fillodam paused for a moment. "I did feel magic on my way down…but I think it was yours." Fillodam said, as she pointed to where the pendant was resting under Hitomi's shirt.

Hitomi pulled out the pendant and held it. It glowed a very, very soft pink.

"Ahhhh." Fillodam said. "Yes, that is the magic I sensed. It is very powerful." She reached over to touch it, but stopped and pulled back instead. "Perhaps we should get going. We might be able to make it there before dark." Fillodam said as she gathered her things and rose.

"Wait a second." Van said. "I have one more question, if you'll oblige me." Fillodam nodded and Van continued. "How did you receive the message from the other Mystics?"

"There are many creatures and spirits on this island that we can work with. A Wind Sprite was called upon to find me and deliver the message. They are extremely fast and reliable. Come, we must continue on."

Van and Hitomi looked at each other and shrugged, before they started after Fillodam.

Hitomi thought things over as they continued the climb up. Fillodam had moved them off the main trail and now they were following a narrow trail through the greenery. It took all their concentration to place their steps correctly and to move branches aside so they could pass. It might have been due to Hitomi's frustration, but it seemed that Fillodam was having a much easier time negotiating the path than they were.

A few hours passed and they stopped for lunch. She didn't admit it, but Hitomi was tired. Hiking almost straight up was taxing. They ate quietly and sat in the shade to stay cool. Hitomi leaned on Van and closed her eyes. The swaying of the tall trees was very relaxing. Hitomi opened her eyes when she heard the sound of a tiny bell. Fillodam was standing apart from them and was ringing a small bell. The wind picked up slowly and before Hitomi knew it, a translucent, yellow figure was hovering in front of Fillodam. Fillodam held out a small treat for it and it took it.

"I wonder if that is a Wind Sprite." Van said quietly.

Van and Hitomi watched as the little yellow ball stayed with Fillodam for a moment before it flew over to them. Van was startled and laid a hand protectively over Hitomi's shoulder, but was startled when he heard it laughing. It was more of a high-pitched giggling. The creature hovered in front of them for a moment. Hitomi thought it looked like half a little boy and half a little bird. It giggled again, flew around their heads a few times, and then flew upwards and out of sight, leaving a trail of yellow sparkles behind it.

"The Wind Sprite liked you two." Fillodam said with a smile as she walked over to them.

"So that was a Wind Sprite." Van said, helping Hitomi up. "And you used that bell to call them?"

"Yes. The bell is enchanted so the Wind Sprites can hear it. They usually appear and giving them a little treat coaxes them in to carrying messages for us."

"You sent a message?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. Although they probably already know, I thought I'd sent word ahead that we are almost there. We are just as anxious as King Loran and Queen Maysera to find out what is going on, so my sisters will be preparing for the ceremony tonight."

"Ceremony?"

"Come, we are only a few hours away." Fillodam said as she turned to lead the way. But before Fillodam could take a step, a deep rumbling noise disturbed the island. The birds flew away and everything became very quiet.

"What was that?" Hitomi cried.

Fillodam lifted her robes and ran past them. Van and Hitomi followed close behind. A few moments later, they had reached a spot where the vegetation had become thinner and they were able to see the sky and the ocean. Huge, red and black clouds were gathering on the horizon and flashes of lightning could be seen shooting down to the surface.

"The Storm!" Van cried.

Fillodam's eyes widened at Van's exclamation and she turned around again.

"Come. There is less time then we originally thought. We must hurry!"

The three of them turned and ran back in to the thick, Keshian jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola pulled her blanket closer as she tried to read her book. It was very cold in the castle and everyone was doing what he or she could to keep warm. It was unusually cold for late summer in Fanelia and most believed it was due to the presence of the Storm. The dark clouds continued to cover the sky and block the sun.

Lola was sitting at Patrick's bedside in his room in the castle. The doctors had said his condition was stable and that he could be moved to his room. Plus, they needed the room in the infirmary for more serious cases. Lola listened to Patrick's steady breathing. She took comfort in it since it signalled he was still alive, even though he was still not awake. Lola tried to find time each day to come and sit with Patrick. It was what Hitomi would have done.

"Lady Lola! What a pleasure to find you here." Said a male voice.

Lola looked up and smiled. "Master Fron, good day. Are you here to check up on Patrick?"

Lola moved aside so the short, rickety old man with bushy white hair and a thick white moustache could make his observations.

"Good day, yes, good day to you miss, but it could be a better day." Fron muttered, as he looked Patrick over carefully. "If you ask me, it would be a much better day if that blasted cloud picked up and left us alone. It's been nothing but trouble, nothing but trouble. And the people are talking. They are saying it's a bad omen, and things like that make people stupid!"

"Stupid, Master Fron?" Lola asked, confused if he was serious or just rambling.

"Very stupid, my dear. The fear and suspicions that bad omens cause tend to shut the immune system down in normal, healthy people. They suddenly believe that they are ill and can't be cured. It's all in their heads!"

"Truly?"

"Why just this morning, a young woman came to me with a mere headache and was convinced she was on the brink of death. Poppycock! She claimed it was caused by the Storm and I talked some sense in to her. We must not let these rumours get out of hand!" Fron finished as he slammed his fist down to end his speech.

"Oww!"

"Oh, sorry dear boy, didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Lola's jaw fell and her eyes widened.

"Master Patrick, you're awake!" Fron cried out as he leaned in closer. Patrick's eyes were slits, as if the light in the room was too much for them. Lola stepped closer, not believing her eyes. Patrick slowly turned his head to Master Fron.

"I'm awake. What happened?" He said groggily.

"In due time, in due time." Fron said as he reached down to take a flask he had at his hip. He uncorked it and raised it to Patrick's lips. "My dear Lady Lola, please support his head a little so he can drink this." Lola gently raised Patrick and moved his pillows to keep him up.

"Alright my boy, I need you to drink some of this. It will help you and then we will answer all your questions." Fron told a drowsy Patrick. Fron lifted the flask to Patrick's mouth and Lola held her breath as she watched Patrick take a few sips. Patrick's eyes flew open at that point and started coughing.

"Egad!" Patrick yelped. "What is that horrible stuff!"

Fron chuckled to himself as he corked the flask and put it back at his side. "A little concoction of my own. Wakes a man up and gives him strength."

"Master Fron, is there dark wine in your concoction?" Lola said, putting her hands on her hips.

"A little, but it really is very healthy. The other doctors all ask me to make it for their patients."

"Hmmmm..." Was all Lola said before she turned her attention back to Patrick. She had to admit she could see the colour returning to Patrick's face already. She let out a huge sigh of relief. Hitomi would be so happy to see Patrick well again.

A deafening clap of thunder broke over them and shook the walls. Lola threw her hands over her ears and looked out the window to see that lightning was once again falling from the crimson clouds. Thunder continued to rock the walls and the general alarm to seek cover could barely be heard over the noise.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Lola yelled as she motioned for Fron to help her support Patrick. Fron ran around to her side of the bed helped Patrick out of it. He was still very weak, but doing much better than Lola had thought. He was even able to put most of his weight on his good leg.

"QUICKLY!" Fron yelled as they headed towards the door.

Suddenly, a blast that could only have been caused by lightning striking nearby, broke part of the ceiling and it fell down towards them. Before she could react, Lola felt herself being pushed clear and she fell down and away from the other two. She screamed and covered her head as debris fell to the ground. The thunder continued to rumble outside, but it finally ended after a few moments.

Lola was frozen in place with fear. She was covered in dust and cut in a few places where she had landed on rock or it had landed on her. She looked up to find Patrick trying to get up at her feet. Master Fron was not with them. They both looked in to the room with fear and Lola helped Patrick up.

"MASTER FRON!" She yelled into the room with Patrick leaning heavily on her. The dust was clearing from wind blowing in from the gaping hole in the ceiling and soon Lola could see inside. They spotted Master Fron pinned under a large, support beam, motionless.

"No!" Lola cried as she left Patrick to lean against the doorway to rush to Fron. His white hair was filthy and there was no sound coming from him. Tears started to flood Lola's eyes as she gently reached down to him. She almost stopped breathing when she felt a thick, sticky substance on his head. It was his blood. Lola was about to break down when a groan from Fron brought her back to her senses.

"Master Fron! Stay with me! We're going to get you out of here!" She cried.

Fron chuckled weakly. "There is no hope left for me, child." Fron said very calmly and softly. Lola bent down to put her face near his. Tears started to run freely down her face.

"My time as come." Fron said. He coughed and his breathing became much more laboured. "The flask. Can you see it?"

Lola wiped her eyes and looked around. She saw it lying close to Fron. She took it.

"Yes, I have it." She whimpered.

"Take it. It will help you and heal you. Now leave. It is dangerous here." Lola hesitated, but started to rise.

"Be strong." Fron said weakly. His eyes slowly shut and he became motionless again.

Lola bit her lip and moved over to Patrick's side. They shuffled out of the room together and walked down the hallway.

The thunder clapped again and Lola couldn't believe it. It wasn't over yet. Further ahead, Lola could see debris falling and it was coming towards them. She dashed in to the nearest room and used all her strength to hurl herself and Patrick under a wooden table. Lola screamed as the room fell apart around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General, the work detail is complete. We can move out immediately." A soldier said as he saluted Allen.

"Very well. Have our men form ranks and prepare to escort the work crews back to the city." Allen said. The soldier left him and Allen took one more look in to the forest. He was outside the city, overseeing the completions of the exterior fortifications against the dragons. The dragons had been acting strangely since the Storm started and he was making sure they didn't bring their strange behaviour into the city.

Thunder suddenly filled the air and everyone looked up to see the dark clouds swirling. The wind picked up and dust was being blown in everyone's eyes.

"IT'S STARTING AGAIN!" Allen yelled. "GET DOWN AND HEAD TOWARDS THE CITY, NOW!" Allen and his men raced along the top of the battlement towards the stairs. Allen stood beside them, urging everyone to hurry and making sure they all made it down in time. Just as the last man went down, Allen turned to follow when a bolt of lightning struck the wall close to him. The explosion caused the edge of the wall to fall away and Allen lost his footing and started to fall the wrong way. At the last moment, he reached out and grabbed the remaining edge.

A lieutenant of his ran back up and reached for him, but he didn't make it in time.

"GET BACK TO THE CITY!" Allen yelled just before he lost his grip and fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van and Hitomi raced along, following Fillodam through the maze of the jungle as carefully as they could. It was getting harder now that the sun was starting to set. They tried to ignore the pain in their legs and sides and concentrated on their goal. Without warning, the three of them entered a clearing and Fillodam came to a halt.

"We have arrived." She said.

Van and Hitomi looked up in amazement to see the front of a temple carved into the mountain. Gentle waterfalls fell on both sides and two large torches were already lit on either side of the doorway. A small, stone bridge sat over the stream the waterfalls created.

"Wow! So this is Sanctuary." Hitomi said.

A young Mystic ran out of the temple and over the bridge towards them. Hitomi recognized her as Hochcia, one of the girls who had served Fillodam when she came to Fanelia as the ambassador. "The ceremony is ready to begin at any time, Mistress." Hochcia said when she reached the three of them. "What do you wish to do?"

"We will head there immediately."

"Yes, Mistress." Hochcia said as she moved aside. Van and Hitomi followed Fillodam through the stone entranceway and were taken back by the interior of the mountain. The walls were carved and polished until they glowed to form wide hallways. Blue orbs suspended in the air above them lighted the way. Fillodam took them through the maze of hallways until they exited outside again. They were looking out on to a cliff, where the sea could be seen far below, crashing into the rocks. It was twilight, but the sky was bright with a million stars and Earth seemed to glow very bright, even though the full moon was a dull light in the night sky. Before them was an outcrop of rocks, surrounded by shoulder height pillars with fire burning on top of them. In the center stood a raised pool of water.

Hitomi gasped and stopped, causing Van to bump into her. "What is it?" He whispered.

"I've been here before!" She said as she reached for Van's hand. She was suddenly very nervous and wasn't sure how she felt.

"Queen Hitomi, do you have with you the statue I presented to you as a birthday gift?" Fillodam asked.

Hitomi looked at her in surprise. "Yes, yes I do. How did you know I would bring it?"

"Remove it from your bags and bring it with you. You can leave everything else for now." Hitomi and Van shrugged off their travelling packs and water flasks and Hitomi dug out the small statue of the blue dolphin.

"Please come forward, Your Majesties, so we can start the ceremony." Fillodam urged. Van looked at Hitomi and she nodded in agreement. Unconsciously, Van placed his free hand on the hilt of his sword and walked forward with Hitomi.

The pool was surrounded by Mystics, their blue hair and robes blowing in the wind. They moved apart to form an opening for them when Fillodam motioned for Van and Hitomi to stand in front of the pool. Fillodam joined the circle of Mystics as a much older woman stepped out of the circle and came to Van and Hitomi. Her face was wrinkled and her hair was almost white. She bowed in front of them.

"I am Alphenia. I am the elder and appointed leader of the Mystics. We have been waiting for you."

"I've been here before, haven't I?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. We summoned your essence before and we've been watching you."

"I…I remember. You told me to be strong and then I heard that poem that I've heard in my visions lately. Why have you been watching me?"

"We, the Mystics, take care of this island and its people. We are taught to interpret the visions in the water and the future in the stars. We've been waiting for you for a long time. We knew a hero would come to us in the form of a young girl from a distant place, who would be able to save all of Gaea."

"Do you mean, when I came during the Density Wars?"

"Although you were key in stopping the destruction years ago, no, there are events unfolding now that you must stop."

"The Storm. Is that it?" Van said.

"Yes. The storm is an unnatural phenomenon. The Storm is actually the fabric of space and time falling apart around Gaea."

"What?" Hitomi gasped. "You mean-"

"Gaea is falling apart. Gaea is dying." Alphenia finished.

"How? Why?" Hitomi cried.

"We do not know all the answers, save those the stars have given us over time." Alphenia said as the Mystics started chanting.

_When the sky blazes crimson_

_And the dragons flee_

_Moonlight glows dim_

_Darkness will soon reign_

_Three must find the Ivory Tower_

_Lost in a far world_

_Three must enter_

_A link must be forged_

_Wolf with the sacred light_

_Dragon of noble birth_

_Ocean's heart_

_Destiny calls you forth_

"The poem you have heard is a prophecy foretelling the destruction of Gaea and the steps necessary to save it." Alphenia stated. "All the signs have come true: the sky is dark with the Storm, the moonlight has grown weaker-"

"And the dragons have run in fear of it." Hitomi said.

"And darkness will soon reign." Alphenia finished.

Van stood up taller and locked eyes with Alphenia. "Who are the three that the prophecy speaks of to save Gaea." He asked with a steady voice. Hitomi squeezed his hand in anticipation, even though she was pretty sure who two of them would be.

"Queen Hitomi is the Wolf with the sacred light. Her sacred light is the pendant she carries and commands. And is it true that she was represented by a wolf at your Dragon Moon festival? And that the day the Storm began, a wolf saved her in the woods."

"Yes. How did you know that?" Hitomi asked.

"We saw it in the water." Alphenia then turned to face Van. "You, Van, King of Fanelia, are the Dragon of noble birth. The only one to who carries the dragon's blood in his veins."

"Who is the Ocean's heart?" Van asked.

"I am." A voice said from the group of Mystics. A young Mystic stepped out of the circle and approached them. She was carrying a long staff with a sapphire jewel embedded on the top, accented by silver metal in the shape of overlapping circles surrounding it.

"My name is Kylenia." She said as she bowed towards them. Kylenia appeared to be much younger than the other Mystics nearby, even younger than Hitomi, yet something about her made her seem much older and very mature. She had the same long, blue hair and blue eyes, and blue swirl marks on her cheeks, but she was very beautiful. Long, delicate fingers wrapped around her staff to hold it beside her. It rested on the ground and stood above her head.

"Forgive me." Van interrupted. "But how do you know you are the Ocean's heart the prophecy speaks of?"

"On the day of my Choosing, I received this staff from the ocean itself. It contains the legendary jewel of Keshia known as the Ocean's heart." Kylenia answered.

Van and Hitomi looked up to the see the fabled jewel twinkling in the fire light. It was very large and very beautiful.

"Now that the three have gathered whom the stars have spoken of, it is time for us to ask the ocean and the stars to guide them. Hitomi…Van…Kylenia…please come here and stand in front of the water." The three of them obeyed.

"Hitomi, please hand me the statue." Alphenia asked. Hitomi complied and gave her the statue. Alphenia walked to the other side of the small pool and placed it on the edge. The water reflected on to the surface of the statue and it seemed glow with an inner light. Alphenia then walked back to the three of them.

"You three will need to place your hands in the water and gently break the surface as we begin our incantations. Our goal is for you to see in the water what you will need to do to save Gaea. We believe you will be shown the place in which the prophecy speaks of. Watch Kylenia and remove your hand from the water when she does. Concentrate on saving Gaea and those who live here."

Alphenia stepped back in to the circle and it closed around them. Van and Hitomi followed Kylenia's lead and placed their hands in the water and gently moved them back and forth. The Mystics joined hands, closed their eyes and started chanting in a language Hitomi couldn't understand.

The fires on the pillars grew larger and hotter, but the Mystics continued to stand motionless, except for the movement of their lips. The wind picked up and caused their hair and robes to whip around them. Together, they slowly raised their arms above their heads and lifted their faces to the night sky. The Mystics' voices became louder as the wind picked up and suddenly the fires changed to emit blue flames.

Kylenia pulled her hand out of the water and Van and Hitomi quickly followed. They looked up to see the dolphin statue across from them starting to glow. Hitomi's pendant seemed to respond by glowing pink. Hitomi, Van, and Kylenia turned towards the water as images started to appear.

They could see a great and large city in the water. The city appeared to be surrounded by a large body of water. People could be seen wearing white robes. The vision altered and it now showed a tall, white tower. Hitomi's eyes widen in recognition. It was the same tower she had seen in her vision in Freid! That was the tower they needed to find! The vision changed again and it was deja-vu for Hitomi. She was witnessing the ancients combine their wills to create Gaea. They must have used that tower as some sort of focus, Hitomi thought. The vision altered again to a horrifying view of huge waves crashing over the city and destroying buildings and drowning the people. The entire city was covered in water and soon all that could be seen was the ocean. Then, the images were gone. Hitomi's pendant and the dolphin statue stopped glowing, the fires died down and became yellow again, and the Mystics stopped chanting.

Alphenia stepped out of the circle again and slowly walked up to them. She walked to Hitomi's side.

"What did you see?" She said softly.

Hitomi was still gripping the edge of the pool, starring in to the water trying to sort her thoughts. Van and Kylenia looked over and watched. Everything was silent.

"Oh my God!" Hitomi suddenly shouted, spinning around to face the three of them. "We have to go to Atlantis! We have to find the lost city of Atlantis!"

The night air was suddenly filled with the sound of Hitomi's laughter.


	10. Chapter 10: Destination: Atlantis

**Chapter 10: Destination: Atlantis**

Hitomi was laughing so hard that she was doubled over with her arms wrapped around her sides. Everyone else was stunned in to silence over her strange behaviour. Every time Hitomi tried to say something, she'd start up laughing even harder. She reached over and leaned against the pool as she continued to laugh.

Van approached her slowly and knelt beside her.

"Hitomi? Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Atlantis." Hitomi said between laughs.

"Atlantis? Is that the city we saw in the water?"

Hitomi sat on the edge on the pool. She was laughing so hard that it was becoming difficult for her to breathe. She nodded yes, unable to say anything. She put her head in her hands and laughed into them.

"Isn't this a good thing? We know where to go now, right?"

That back of Hitomi's head shook no.

"No?" Van said. "Hitomi, please, I don't understand." Hitomi lifted her head and Van saw that she was no longer laughing, but crying.

"Van, it's the lost city of Atlantis! No one knows where it is!" She said between sobs. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders. "Atlantis disappeared thousands of years ago. It's hopeless!" Hitomi cried.

Before she could say anymore, Van stood up and brought her into his arms. She clung to him and buried her face into his chest and continued to sob. He held her tight and gently stroked her head. Van let her cry and waited. The Mystics continued to keep their distance and watch.

"It's just a myth." Hitomi whispered over and over between sobs.

"Atlantis is somewhere on Earth?" Van asked in a whisper.

"Somewhere…." Hitomi hiccupped before she started crying more. Van could feel her hopelessness and had to fight hard to keep tears of his own from spilling. He had never seen her like this. It couldn't be hopeless!

Alphenia came up quietly beside Van. "Come, I will take you to a place where she can rest."

"Thank you." Van said as he scoped up Hitomi. She continued to cling to his neck and kept her face buried in his chest. She had stopped crying but was still breathing deeply. Van followed Alphenia back in to the mountain temple and through a set of hallways. Alphenia showed them into a small room with a large bed and a small table set with food, wine, and water. Alphenia stepped aside to let Van enter and before she left, she flicked her hand and the candles in the room were lit. She said nothing more, just bowed her head and left the room.

Van placed Hitomi on the bed and went to the table to fill a small glass of wine. He brought it to her and she took it automatically. She was sniffling as silent tears rolled down her face and she was staring off in to nothing. Van knew she wasn't ready to talk yet. As she sipped her wine, Van took off her boots and tunic and then removed his. He pulled down the covers and helped her in to bed once she was finished with the wine. He crawled in after her and she came to him and wrapped her arms around him and started crying again. Van held her close and kissed her forehead. Eventually, Hitomi quieted down and fell asleep in Van's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You're full of surprises, Van Fanel. I don't know if one lifetime with you is enough."_

"_Maybe we'll have more. I wouldn't worry, we'll always be together." Van said, before he leaned down and kissed her forehead._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was that happy dream/memory that Hitomi recalled as she woke up to find Van's arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see him watching her with concern in his eyes. She smiled weakly and stretched her neck up to kiss him softly on his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hitomi looked in to Van's eyes and knew that she was going to do everything she could to make sure this lifetime with Van didn't end anytime soon. She sighed and rolled over on to her back.

"I suppose the first thing we should do when we get to Earth is find Yukari and Amano. We're going to need all the help we can get." Hitomi said.

"So we are travelling to the Phantom Moon again."

"Yeah. Atlantis is apparently there somewhere. I think we should avoid my family though. I don't want to worry them, but we'll go to them if we need to."

"We'll have to travel with three people this time. Do you think the pendant can handle that?"

"If not, we'll find a way. What time is it?" Hitomi asked as she sat up in bed. Van followed her example and looked at the candles. They had melted down to about a third of their original height.

"I'd guess four or five hours after sunset, since that's about the time the ceremony started."

"I'm starving." Hitomi said as she looked around and spotted the food on the table. She got out of bed and Van followed close behind. They ate the bread, cheese and fruits that had been left, a little stale, but still edible. They both washed their faces and hands with the wash bowls provided. They put on their boots and tunics again and Van strapped on his sword.

Van opened the door, intending to wander around until he found a Mystic, but one was waiting beside the door.

"What can I do for you?" The young Mystic asked while bowing.

"Can you take us to Alphenia?" Van asked.

"Yes. Please follow me."

Van took Hitomi's hand and they followed the Mystic through the maze of hallways. Eventually they came to a room that ended up being Alphenia's office. Alphenia opened the door and they walked into a very comfortable room with sheepskin rugs, vibrant tapestries, a worktable, a desk for Alphenia, and comfortable chairs. Fillodam and Kylenia were already present in the room. Alphenia took her place at her desk and motioned for others to sit down. Hitomi eyed the jewel of the Keshians on top of Kylenia's staff before she sat down.

Hitomi cleared her throat and looked nervously around. "I want to apologize to everyone for my behaviour earlier. I reacted badly to the vision and I'd like to explain."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Alphenia said with a gentle smile. "But you do not have to excuse your behaviour. You had been travelling all day and must have been exhausted, and then we started the ceremony before you could rest or eat anything. It wasn't the smartest way to do things, but we were pressured by the urgency of time."

"I completely agree." Hitomi said. "I would have insisted we start right away, especially after seeing the Storm start to activate again." Hitomi paused for a moment as her eyebrows frowned in concentration. "That reminds me. Before we talk, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

Alphenia leaned back in her chair and nodded for Hitomi to continue.

"Why isn't the Storm over Keshia?"

"Originally, it was." Alphenia started as she pulled some of her white hair out of her face. "It appeared just as suddenly as it did over all of Gaea. Fortunately, at the time, all of us were gathered here at the temple and we were able to combine our magic and call on the power of the island to force it back and we have been able to hold it back since. However, we can still see it on the horizon and it is slowly moving closer, gaining strength."

"Is it true what Mystic Fillodam told us, that you know nothing about the dark power that attacked us in the airship and in the cave?"

"That is true. We are not able to sense it at all, which means it must be very powerful and ancient magic to mask itself from us. Thankfully, your pendant is able to defend against it."

"How long have you been watching me and what exactly have you been doing?"

"The stars told us long ago of a young girl who would come to Gaea and end up saving our world, but we would have to aid her before she could. When you first came to Gaea about six years ago, we starting seeing you in our water visions, and we knew it was you whom the stars had told us of. When you returned, we knew the time the prophecy had spoken of was near. Even though you were not aware of it, we knew that your powers were being blocked and that it was our job to help you. We took a small fragment from the Ocean's heart and placed it in the center of a small dolphin statue. Fillodam presented that statue to you during her visit. We did not know exactly what it would do, but our task had been completed and you regained your powers. And now we have reason to believe that the dark power that attacked you was the same that held your powers in check."

Hitomi contemplated Alphenia's answer in silence.

"What did you see in the pool during the ceremony?" Alphenia asked, leaning forward after a moment to let Hitomi think.

Hitomi looked Alphenia calmly in the eyes and told her. "I saw the ancient city of Atlantis before and during its destruction. I am sure that it was Atlantis for I saw the same vision when Duke Freid showed us the power of Atlantis years ago. It was the ancient Atlantians that used their wills to create Gaea and it makes sense that we would have to travel back to the place of Gaea's creation to find an answer. I despaired though when I first realized that it was Atlantis." Hitomi said as she coloured with embarrassment. "Atlantis is known as the lost city. Supposedly it existed thousands of years ago and most believe it is nothing more than a myth, since no one has ever been able to find it. But I'm sure we'll be able to find a way."

"So, the three of you will have to travel to the Phantom Moon." Alphenia said, leaning back again.

"You don't seem very surprised." Van said, raising an eyebrow.

"I should be, but it makes sense why Hitomi was needed to save Gaea. She knows the ways of the Phantom Moon."

"Elder Alphenia," Hitomi said interrupting. "If it's possible, I'd like to leave for Earth as soon as possible. I fear Gaea doesn't have much time left."

"Yes. Speed is crucial. How do you travel to your…Earth? Do you use the magic from your pendant?"

"Yes. The pendant has always been the key to traveling between our worlds. However…Van and I were a little worried since we have never traveled with more than two people before. We don't know if it can be done, but we've never tried."

"Hmmm. We will try to use our magic to aid you. Perhaps the magic from the Ocean's heart can help, since it will be making the journey with you. I think I know what we can do to try. Are you ready to leave right now?" Alphenia asked.

"Yes." Hitomi said. Alphenia rose from her chair and the others followed her lead.

"Do you think there is anything we need to bring with us?" Van asked Hitomi. The others paused while Hitomi took a second to think.

"No. I have the pendant, Kylenia has the Ocean's heart, and I'm assuming you are taking your sword."

"Yes. I didn't take it last time, but I'm not leaving it behind while we have a dangerous enemy out there."

"Okay. We'll worry about concealing it when we get there. Please lead the way." Hitomi said to Alphenia.

Alphenia led them through the temple once again until they reached an exit that led back in to the jungle. It was well in to the night so it was cool and quiet. The stars twinkled high above them and the faint sounds of the ocean could be heard on the wind. Alphenia and Fillodam lit torches to light their way through the jungle until they cleared the trees and saw an empty clearing of rock. A mist surrounded the rocks and gave off a mystical blue glow around the area. Almost straight above them rested the bright Earth and the fading moon, both very large and beautiful. Alphenia led them to a cliff where a single tree grew from the rocks. It was a very large space and the rocks were covered in vines and decay. It took Hitomi a second to figure why the tree looked so odd. Not only did its roots appear to sink deep in to the rock, but it wasn't like the tropical trees of Keshia, but something you could find in Fanelia…or on Earth.

"What is this place?" Hitomi asked. She closed her eyes and could sense a faint trace of old, familiar magic.

"This place is a mystery of Keshia." Fillodam said. "We believe this place was once used to cast power magic, since magic is still faint in the air, but we do not know what. None of our records mention anything. Plus, there are strange statues that cover the area." Fillodam walked over to a pile of vines and tore them away to reveal a broken statue. Hitomi and Van bent to study it, but it was so old and worn they couldn't tell what it used to be. Hitomi looked around and saw that more statues like this one were placed around the edge of the rock face. "We don't use this space." Fillodam continued. "We've always left it alone." Hitomi walked to the center of the rock and looked up. Earth looked so amazing from this spot. It looked distant from the palace in Fanelia, but here it appeared to be really close. Something in her gut told her that this was where they were supposed to travel from.

Hitomi looked around to see Van at the edge starring off in to the distant night sky, a black outline against the starry sky. He was standing very tense and had his hand resting on his sword. Hitomi walked over and saw that his face was pinched with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I fear I'll never see Fanelia again." Van answered. "I know we are leaving because it is the only way to save Gaea, but I can't help but feel a little like we are running away." Van closed his eyes and shook his head as a small smile crept on to his lips. "If Allen were here he'd say nothing has changed. I wanted to stay and fight when Fanelia was attacked by Zaibach years ago, but Allen stopped me and made me see I would have been throwing my life away. He was right, but I didn't like it, and I still don't." Van's fists clenched as his eyes reopened. "I just wish this problem was a physical enemy that I could strike down with my sword."

"It's simpler that way." Hitomi agreed.

"Yeah, but we have a job to do and a small amount of time to do it, so we better get going."

"Okay. Let's go."

Van and Hitomi turned around and walked over to Kylenia. She was patiently waiting in the center of the rock face, holding her tall staff close beside her. Alphenia and Fillodam were beside her.

"Are you ready to leave?" Alphenia asked.

"Yes we are." Hitomi answered.

"Then may the spirits of the wind and water aid you and may the stars watch over you as you journey." Alphenia said bowing towards them.

"Good luck. We'll be waiting for you to return." Fillodam said bowing towards them. The two of them walked out of the clearing and turned to watch from a distance.

Hitomi took a deep breathe in and then slowly exhaled. "I think this is how we should do it." She started. "We should try to stay in physical contact, just to make sure we all end up in the same place." Van winced from the memory of his last trip with her. "Since I need to hold the pendant to focus while I do this," Hitomi continued, "I suggest that you two each loop an arm around my arms and then use your extra hand to hold on to Kylenia's staff. Does that sound okay?" Van and Kylenia both nodded. Hitomi watched Kylenia slowly. She did not know this young woman well, but she seemed completely calm even though she was about to travel to a place most citizens of Gaea considered cursed and haunted. How could she not be nervous? Hitomi was already shaking with nervousness.

"I'm going to try to take us back to Toyko. I grew up there and I think it is the best place for us to start. I think I'll aim for the graveyard again near the university. It's isolated enough that no one should see us. Van, you were there before so you can help by focusing on that location. Kylenia, I guess I just need your power to help get us there."

"I will try my best." She said with a steady, beautiful voice.

"Let's begin." Hitomi said. She pulled her pendant out from beneath her shirt and wrapped her hands around it. It felt warm. Kylenia and Van stepped forward and wrapped their arms around her arms and held on to Kylenia's staff with their free hand. Hitomi took another deep breathe and calmed herself. She stopped shaking as she felt the power of the pendant grow stronger. Hitomi willed with all her being to be transported back to Earth. The pendant started glowing brightly and its power washed over her. A moment later, the Ocean's heart jewel started to glow with a faint pink light also. Kylenia was a little startled by that but Hitomi felt the power she needed. Hitomi grasped the pendant tighter and wished with all her might. A white column of light encircled them and shot upwards, towards the Earth. Slowly, the three of them were lifted off the ground and started floating upwards. Hitomi looked up into the light and suddenly they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11: Return to Tokyo

**Chapter 11: Return to Tokyo**

**  
**

"We're back." Hitomi whispered.

The white light that had surrounded Hitomi, Van, and Kylenia faded in to the night. Hitomi released her hold on the pendant and put it back under her shirt. Van and Kylenia unhooked their arms from hers and stepped back to examine their location. They were surrounded by darkness and could just make out each other and their surroundings by the bright moonlight and distant streetlights.

"We made it to the graveyard." Van said in awe. "I recognize this place. This is the same tree from before." Van looked at the tall tree above him, the only one in the graveyard, raised by a small hill. Almost a year ago, Van had come back to Tokyo and landed here, determined to find Hitomi, but it was Hitomi who had found him.

Hitomi exhaled deeply and felt better. She didn't have any clue if their plan to transport three people to Earth would work. Now that it had been accomplished, the hard part would soon begin. Hitomi glanced over and examined the mysterious Mystic. Kylenia was looking around with wide eyes, not exactly showing awe, but not exactly hiding fear. She was holding her staff very tightly and her body was very stiff.

"Okay." Hitomi said to get Van and Kylenia's attention. "This worked out well. It's still really early and we have an hour, maybe more, to move around before the population wakes up. Don't worry, Kylenia. I grew up here, I know what to do. Okay, the dorm Yukari and I shared is up the street a ways, but it shouldn't take that long to walk there." Hitomi stared at Kylenia for a moment. "Kylenia, your appearance won't attract that much attention at this time of day, but your staff will. Is there any way you can...?"

"I can conceal it for the time being, if you think it best." Kylenia said. Hitomi nodded. Kylenia held the staff with both hand and whispered something under her breath. The staff became infused with a soft blue light and it shrunk in size until it rested in Kylenia's palm. The blue glow faded away and Kylenia hooked her now shrunken staff on to a necklace around her neck.

"Perfect." Hitomi said impressed. "Okay, let's go." She led the way, but she stopped after a few steps. "Oh! If any one asks why we look so different, just say we are going to an anime convention." Hitomi continued along and Van and Kylenia looked at each other and just shrugged.

Once they walked out of the graveyard, they entered a very beautiful park. There were fountains, statues, many flowers, bushes, trees, and a temple not too far from them.

"What is this, Hitomi?" Van asked. "I thought it was a graveyard?"

"We just came from the graveyard." Hitomi said. "We're on the grounds of the Yushima Tenmangu Shrine. The graveyard is part of it, but hidden in the back. This is a public and free garden, which is why I was able to come here all the time. It's famous in Tokyo for its white ume blossoms that grow on the trees around us. It's also popular among students, especially around exam time, because the shrine is the home of Sugawara no Michizane, a deity of success in learning."

Van nodded and continued to peer around in the darkness. Hitomi led them out of the shrine through a large red gate. They were now on the street and following the sidewalk. Kylenia walked very close to Van and Hitomi because she was now obviously nervous by the streetlights and occasional passing car.

After a brief walk they passed under another gate that said 'University of Tokyo Akamon and Yasuda Koudo'.

"This is where I went to school." Hitomi told Kylenia. "The dorm I lived in is just up here." Hitomi followed the path until they reached a building about fifteen stories high. Hitomi instructed Kylenia and Van to stay off to the side in the darkness while she went up to the lighted porch. Van watched her as she read a list on the wall by the door. A minute later, Hitomi walked back to them with a frown on her face.

"Yukari doesn't live here anymore." She told them.

"What should we do?" Van asked.

"The semester is still in session, so Yukari will need to be nearby...unless she's off on internship. Uh oh, I didn't think of that. Hmmm...give me a second to think." Hitomi rubbed her chin while she thought it out.

"I know!" She said. "I'll use the pendant to find her. It should work if she's nearby." Hitomi pulled out the pendant from under her shirt and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes and pictured the pendant swinging in her head. She concentrated on finding her friend Yukari. The pendant in her mind suddenly swung strongly in one direction. Hitomi opened her eyes and felt a very strong pull back the way they had come.

"She is nearby! She probably just moved. Come on, I'll be able to track her down with this." Hitomi said as she led the way off the university grounds and back towards the Yushima Tenmangu Shrine. Hitomi continued to hold on to pendant and followed the tugging sensation in her mind, with Van and Kylenia walking in silence close behind her. The three of them walked past the shrine and turned left down another street.

"Over there." Hitomi said pointing to an apartment complex. "She's in one of those apartments." Hitomi, Van, and Kylenia dashed across the street and walked towards the complex. Hitomi took a second to use the pendant one more time and pointed to a building near the back. They walked around until they came to the front doors and Hitomi scanned the tenants list once again.

"Bingo!" She cried. "Amano Susumu and Yukari Uchida! They moved in together!" Hitomi pressed the small button a few times beside their names and they all waited anxiously.

"Hello?" A very groggy female voice answered.

"Yukari! It's me, Hitomi!" Hitomi said, excitement bubbling up inside her.

"HITOMI! What? Oh my God! Come in, come in! I'm on the ninth floor, turn right as you exit the elevator, apartment 901." The intercom went quiet as the door buzzed. Hitomi opened it up and Van and Kylenia followed her in.

"Nice place." Hitomi commented to herself. Yukari and Amano obviously were living well. Hitomi wasn't all that surprised, Amano's family was rich. They entered the elevator and Hitomi pushed nine. Kylenia grabbed the handrail as they started to move up.

"Amazing!" She said.

The elevator reached the ninth floor and they turned right and headed down the hallway. Apartment 901 was at the end of the hall. Hitomi lightly knocked on the door and it flew open to revel Yukari wrapped up in a red housecoat with her red hair flying everywhere. She squealed with excitement and threw herself in to Hitomi's arms, giving her a big hug. Hitomi hugged her back and they both screamed with excitement. Yukari pulled away shortly after.

"Quick, come in before we wake up the neighbours." She said in a loud whisper as she escorted them in. She closed the door behind them and looked at them in amazement.

"I can't believe you're really here! It's good to see you too, Van." Yukari said as she gave Van a hug. Van smiled and hugged her back.

"You too." He said.

"Do you people realize what time it is?" A male voice said from behind them. Hitomi turned to see Amano also wrapped in a white housecoat and wearing a big smile. He walked over to them and hugged Hitomi and then Van.

Hitomi then stepped over beside Kylenia.

"Yukari, Amano, I'd like to introduce you to Kylenia, a Mystic from the island of Keshia." Kylenia bowed towards them and Yukari and Amano bowed back, awe and confusion on their face. "I'm afraid we're not here for a social visit." Hitomi continued, but Yukari cut her off.

"I have the feeling that this is going to be another long story." Yukari said. "Let's sit down first and I'll put on a pot of coffee."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then we arrived at the Yushima Tenmangu Shrine and headed towards the dorm to find you. When I realized you didn't live there anymore, I used the pendant to find you and it led us here. Thankfully, you lived closed by." Hitomi said, finishing her tale. Hitomi, Van, and Kylenia were seated on one couch and adjacent to them sat Amano and Yukari.

"Whoa." Was all Yukari could say. She and Amano wore identical expressions of bewilderment. Yukari reached over to take her mug and finished the rest of her coffee. She then held it in her lap. "I can't believe you three are part of a prophecy! Poor Gaea, it doesn't sound like your home has much time left."

"What can we do to help?" Amano asked.

Van and Hitomi both sighed inwardly with relief. Not only were Amano and Yukari going to help them, but they were more than willing.

"Well...for starters, the three of us will need to borrow some clothes to walk around in."

"No problem." Amano said, shaking his brown hair out of his eyes. "What else?"

"Ummm...that's what I'm not really sure about it. We have to find Atlantis and I'm not really sure where to start." Hitomi said, worry starting to creep on to her face.

"Well, the best place to start is probably the internet." Amano said as he stood up. "I'll go load up my computer and run a few searches and see what I can find. While I do that though, you three should shower and change." Hitomi and Van nodded in agreement and then Amano left the room. Yukari took the three travelers into the bedroom she shared with Amano.

"Hitomi, you can look through my stuff to find something for you and Kylenia to wear and I'll help Van get something." Yukari said.

After Van, Hitomi, and Kylenia had taken turns showering and dressing, they were sitting around a table eating breakfast. Hitomi was dressed in khaki colored capri pants with a short sleeved, blue, shirt that had a wide neck. Van was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt and Kylenia was wearing a pink sundress and had her hair pulled back into one long braid down her back. Hitomi was indulging herself by having a bowl of her favourite cereal while Van and Kylenia shared bread and cheese. Yukari had remembered that she still had a textbook from her Greek mythology and literature course, so she was flipping through it while eating a muffin.

"Ah ha!" Yukari said, as she raised her head from the textbook. The others turned towards her.

"There is a play in here written by Plato called 'Timaeus and Critias' and it makes references to Atlantis. According to the authors who put this textbook together, this play is the only recorded reference of Atlantis from the days of Ancient Greece."

"Does it give any clues about its location?" Hitomi asked.

Yukari skimmed the text and flipped a page. "Well...let's see. According to Plato, Atlantis was an island created by Poseidon, god of the sea, as a home for his human lover, Cleito. It goes on to describe the geometry of the island: in the center was where the population lived, in rings of circles, and then past that there were fertile lands, canals, rivers, mountains, and such. The island was very successful and a desired place to live, but over time, the people let greed and power corrupt them. Zeus, king of the gods, saw their immorality and gathered the gods to sink the island and its people in to the sea. According to Plato, and the work of historians, the island was believe to be somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, close to Europe and Africa. Hmm...that doesn't exactly narrow it down." Yukari said with a sigh.

"I believe I can narrow it down." Amano said as he walked back in to the room, holding some printouts. "The Azores Islands, off the coast of Portugal, could be that spot in the Atlantic that Plato was talking about. The islands are rumoured to be the mountain tops of Atlantis." Amano took a seat beside Yukari and spread out a European map in front of him. "However, there is a second school of thought that believes Atlantis was the island of Thera, known to us today as Santorini, which was destroyed by a volcanic explosion sometime around 1500BC. It's not too far from Greece."

"Good searching Amano!" Yukari said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"I did as much searching as I could, and even contacted a few people, and these two theories seem to be the most popular. Nothing is conclusive though, because all explorations that have been made around these areas have turned up nothing."

"It could be very possible that a magic barrier of some kind exists to hide the ruins of Atlantis." Van said. "We know that the Atlantians worked some very powerful magic when they create Gaea, so either by their hand, or someone else's, they could be shielding the location of the island."

"But between the magic of the pendant, which is an artifact from Atlantis, and Kylenia's powers, we just might be able to find it!" Hitomi said. "Amano, pass me that map. Maybe I can dowse the location."

The others cleared the table to give Hitomi room. She flattened the map in front of her and took off her pendant and stood above the map as the others watched silently. Hitomi closed her eyes and began to swing her pendant in a circle. Van watched Hitomi and then the pendant closely, waiting for the pendant to jerk to a stop. They all waited patiently for five minutes, then ten, and then at fifteen, Hitomi stopped.

"I give up!" She said as she fell back in to her chair. "I can't feel anything strong except a small tug in the back of my mind. So, the general area around the Mediterranean Sea and the edge of Portugal is correct. Maybe if we get closer I could get a stronger reading, but I don't know."

"Then we will get closer. What's the fastest way to get here?" Van said as he dropped his finger down on to the map near Greece.

"Flying into Rome or Athens and then renting a boat." Amano said.

"How do we take Van and Kylenia with us on a plane though?" Yukari said frowning. "They don't have passports, or any identification for that matter."

The five of them sat quietly pondering their problems until Kylenia spoke up.

"Could we get access to a ship nearby?"

"It depends what size of ship you are talking about." Amano said.

"Just big enough to hold us comfortably." Kylenia said.

"That's easy then." Amano said. "My parents have a boat they use to travel with when they are on vacation. They're not using it right now and I have a spare key. But...do you want to sail all the way there? That's going to take a lot of wind, and gas, and time."

Hitomi's eyes brightened as she started to understand what Kylenia was planning.

"Once out on the water, I can use my powers to increase the speed of the ship." Kylenia said.

"Really? How fast?" Amano asked.

"I am unsure of your units for measurement, but if we had the need, we could sail from our shores to the dock of Fanelia in a few hours."

Van started choking on the orange juice he was drinking as she said that. Hitomi vigorously patted him on the back. "A few hours!" He said. "It took us a few days to cover the same distance by air ship. That's amazing!"

"All Mystics are able to move anything on the water at incredible speeds."

"I guess that solves how we are going to travel." Hitomi said. "Let's try to plan our route now. Do you have a world map we could look at?" Yukari walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a small atlas and handed it to Hitomi.

"Okay, here's the world." She said as she opened up the main map. "We are here." She said, pointing to Japan, "We need to get here." She moved her finger to the Mediterranean. "The fastest way is probably off the coast of China, past Malaysia-"

"Wait, Malaysia and Singapore look like they are squished together in this map." Yukari said. "Find the page that zooms in here." Hitomi turned the pages and found the Asia map.

"We can come down between Taiwan and the Philippines, turn south, and travel between the islands of Sumatra and Java to get to the Indian Ocean." Yukari said.

"Perfect!" Hitomi said, flipping back to the main map. "Then we can travel up to Africa and enter the Red Sea and then...oh no! There's no access to the Mediterranean Sea from there!"

Yukari leaned over and playfully knocked on Hitomi's head. "You've been gone too long already, I see." She said as she turned to a detailed map of the Red Sea and Saudi Arabia. "You forgot about the Suez Canal." She said, pointing to the thin blue line connecting the seas.

"Of course! I'm so stupid! But, there are bound to be custom agents or patrol ships. How do we avoid them? We might have those problems anywhere else too, for that matter."

"I can use my magic in those situations as well." Kylenia said. "I'll be able to hide our boat using the reflection of the water so it looks like nothing is there. I can even call up a fog or a storm if need be."

"That should work." Yukari said. "But what about radar or metal detectors?"

"At the speeds we will be going, hopefully we don't have to worry about that." Amano said. "Good. I think we have a plan then. We'll take my parents boat down to Malaysia, through the islands, up the Red Sea, and through the Suez Canal. We will be close to Greece at that point and perhaps Hitomi will be able to sense if it's there we want to be. If not, we can continue on through the Mediterranean and cross the Strait of Gibraltar and head towards the Azores Islands." Amano said. No one mentioned that both positions could be wrong.

"We should leave right away!" Yukari said, standing up and taking charge. "But we will have to get ready and tell a few people that we are leaving." Yukari turned to face Amano. "Let's come up with a family emergency story, Amano. Your boss won't question that and neither will my professors." Then she turned back to Hitomi. "While we do that, you should try to pack for all of us, Hitomi. We should pack for about a week. We'll go to the grocery store on the way to the harbour."

Hitomi stood up and hugged Yukari fiercely. "Thank you." She said softly, as tears filled her eyes. Yukari hugged her back and then gently pushed her away.

"You would do the same thing for me. But we don't have time to get emotional. Let's get to work!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Baited Trap

**Chapter 12- The Baited Trap**

**  
**

A dull throbbing of pain eventually brought Allen out of unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a dark red sky stirring above him. He lowered his gaze slightly and saw the remaining portion of wall above him and then noticed with relief that he had somehow managed not to get crushed by the falling debris. He groaned as he tried to assess his situation. His sword arm was broken and moving it slightly was very painful. He could feel bruises on his hip and legs, but besides that, he was in one piece. Very carefully, he used his good arm to slowly push himself up in to a sitting position.

"How long have I been here?" He thought to himself. A few strands of his long, blond hair were stuck to his face and he slowly pushed them aside, now grateful that the rest of it was tied back. He had to get out of here and back to the castle. He needed medical attention and if a roan dragon or beast smelled his blood from the few nasty cuts he acquired, he would become easy prey. He spotted his sword lying a few feet away from him. As he began to shift his weight around, his eyes caught a slight movement to his side. What he originally thought were rocks suddenly sat up on its haunches and looked at him with deep, blue eyes.

"Shit!" Allen said as he quickly pushed himself back. A large wolf had been right there all along. His fear made him forget the pain, but as he stood up pain laced through his right leg and his sword arm throbbed in agony. Pushing the pain away with his will, he jumped towards his sword, grabbed it, pulled it out of his with his other arm, and turned to face the wolf. His mind was trying to picture all the scenarios that could happen: he could try to scare it away, attack first before it had a chance, use the sword to prevent a leap….but Allen continued to face down a rather calm looking wolf, still seated.

"What?" Allen said, nervously backing up. The wolf opened its mouth and its tongue hung out, as if panting. Allen had the strangest feeling that the wolf was laughing at him! He cautiously lowered his sword and the wolf continued to sit there. "Okay," Allen said out loud, "you're either so confident that I'm an easy kill and you're toying with me or you aren't hungry and I'm just an entertaining curiosity to you." The wolf's ears twitched at this and Allen didn't know what to think any more. He scanned his surroundings, without trying to be too obvious, and saw the way he was backing up was completely blocked by fallen debris and natural outcroppings. The only path out of this newly made enclosure was directly behind the wolf. Allen kept his sword partially lowered and slowly started heading towards the path. The wolf just continued to watch and just as Allen though he might make it, the wolf stopped panting and its ears pressed flat against its head. Allen stopped and his eyes dashed back and forth between the wolf and the path. The wolf barked once and Allen raised his sword again.

If I make a run for it, I might just make it. He thought as he continued to inch closer. At that point the wolf jumped up and before he could blink, the wolf was right in front of the exit. Allen gripped his sword more firmly, preparing himself to fight his way through. He didn't have any choice. He could feel the blood running down his leg and it would be dark soon. He had to make his way back.

Allen took another step closer and the wolf raised its hackles and started to growl. Allen didn't like the way things were looking and decided he need to rethink his plan. He took a few steps back and started to look for things he could throw at the wolf, maybe to distract it or scare it off. However, it was at that moment that Allen stopped in his tracks as he glanced at the wolf again. The wolf's hackles were down and it had stopped growling. Following a hunch, Allen took a few steps forward. The wolf started growling again. Allen stepped back. The wolf stopped growling. Allen took more steps backwards and the wolf sat down again. Allen was too stunned to even begin to think why a wolf was acting like this.

"COMMANDER SCHEZAR! ARE YOU THERE?" A voice from above yelled.

"What?" Allen said, shocked. Keeping an eye on the still seated wolf, he raised his head and replied.

"YES! I'M HERE! WHO'S THERE?"

"IT'S GADDESS, SIR." Sure enough, Allen could make out Gaddess leaning over the edge of the ruined wall, surrounded by a few other men.

"I ORDERED YOU TO RETREAT BACK TO TOWN!" Allen said, anger building up inside. How could Gaddess disobey a direct order and endanger himself and others?

A rope was then lowered down the side of the wall and Gaddess called back a reply.

"YOUR ORDERS WERE FOLLOWED, COMMANDER. I CAME BACK AS SOON AS I COULD WITH OFF DUTY VOLUNTEERS." Allen shook his head, partly with frustration and partly with pride. "ARE YOU INJURED, SIR?" Gaddess continued to yell. "DO YOU NEED SOMEONE TO CLIMB DOWN AND ASSIST YOU?"

"NO!" Allen shouted back. "I CAN'T CLIMB THE ROBE BUT I WILL TIE MYSELF TO IT SO YOU CAN PULL ME UP." Allen's next thought was hopefully the wolf would let him, but as he quickly turned his head toward the entrance, he saw that the wolf was gone. Allen shuffled over to the entrance and peered out into the woods. There was no sign of the wolf or any sounds of its departure. Allen just shook his head and carefully walked back to the rope and began to tie it around him.

"I must have bumped my head." He thought as he painfully tied the rope. "To forget that I had a potentially dangerous enemy nearby, I must have." Allen finished and yelled up that he was ready. The rope went rigid and slowly began to pull him up. Allen tried to muffle his grunts of pain as he slowly rose higher. He used his good arm to keep as much of the pressure off his waist as possible. After what seemed like hours, he finally reached the top and strong arms helped him up. Gaddess was grinning like a fool, which just made Allen scowl.

"Before you dress me down, sir," Gaddess started. "We have to get you to safety and into the hands of a doctor." Gaddess reached over and quickly untied the knot Allen had made and quickly looked him over. "You'll ride in the stretcher we brought with us. It looks as though you've hurt your leg."

"No, I can walk." Allen said sharply as he tried to hide his discomfort.

"What! And leave me to get a tongue lashing from the doctor and all his nurses. Not a chance! You could make the injury even worse and I think it's safe to say we can get there faster carrying you then walking beside you." Allen just scowled but allowed Gaddess to help him into the stretcher. As he lay down, he could feel the exhaustion and pain overpower his consciousness. His last thoughts before he passed out as he looked at the faded moon were of that mysterious wolf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylenia raced towards the water with her school friends, laughing and shouting the entire way. They jumped in and started splashing and playing. It was everyone's favourite part of day. After their school lessons, they were always taken to the beach to learn more about swimming or to play; today was a play day. Lavan, a fellow ten year old, called out for volunteers to play Speed Divers. Kylenia shouted her eagerness right away and moved towards Lavan. Speed Divers was one of her favourite games. One player would stand in shallow water and throw ball-shaped weights out for the others to go after; the last one who returned was the loser and it became their turn to throw the balls.

Kylenia lined up beside the other children and waited for Lavan to throw the balls. Lavan counted down and then threw them as hard as he could. She watched the balls spread out in the air and she picked one and started to swim to the point where she had seen it go under. Kylenia sped along the top of the water, fuelled by the excitement of the game. Shortly after, she took a deep breath and dove under the surface. She dared a glance around and saw that she had gone out deeper than the others, but that was okay since she was a better diver. She could just make out the glow of the orb, sitting on the sand-covered floor. Nearing the ball, she became distracted by a light in front of her and looked up to see a large pair of blue eyes watching her.

She jerked in surprise and watched as a face and body appeared to complete the image and she realized what she was seeing: the goddess. Described in stories told to her by her grandmother, Kylenia had no trouble recognizing her. The goddess stood stationary in the water, hovering above the sand. She was translucent and seemed to be wearing a dress of light. Part of Kylenia wanted to scream and run from the very tall, mystical woman standing in the water, as if the currents didn't affect her at all; but the other part wanted to stay and gaze in to those eyes forever. Everyone Kylenia knew had blue eyes, but nothing like the blue of the goddess. There was nothing threatening at all about them, just love and wisdom. The goddess's hair floated around her body as if a gentle breeze was stirring around her. She reached out a hand towards Kylenia and Kylenia swam the short distance between them and clasped her hand.

As soon as the goddess's hand closed about hers, it was like time had come to a stop. She too was now standing in the ocean as if there was a solid surface below her feet and no currents to push her around. Her lungs no longer burned for air and everything was quiet.

'My daughter,' the goddess said in to her mind, 'I have chosen you….'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you need anything, Kylenia?" Amano asked quietly.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I'll be sure to ask when I do though." Kylenia answered.

"Okay. Just remember, you need to sleep too." As if triggered by the word sleep, Amano yawned and shivered in the cool, night breeze. "I'll go tell Hitomi to come up and sit with you." Kylenia nodded and listened to Amano's fading footsteps.

She sighed and returned to the memories of her childhood, which she had been thinking of before Amano had distracted her. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she was playing on the beach. Ever since she had been chosen by the Goddess to be a Mystic, she had been learning and studying constantly. Some days she missed the carefree days of her childhood, but she served the Goddess now and had important work to do.

Kylenia had now been standing on the front deck of the boat since they left Japan around noon. It was necessary for her to be there to keep the boat moving at incredible speeds to find Atlantis in time. The sun set not too long ago and Kylenia periodically admired the beautiful stars and moon overhead. Most of her attention was focused on her inner eye, watching the intricate and delicate patterns of energies all around her. She used her powers as a Mystic to find the best currents for the boat to follow and to track the ocean floor and distant land masses. She could 'see' their distant goal, the Suez Canal. She wasn't very sore or tired, since she was using her magic to feed off the energies to replenish herself, but she knew she would have to stop soon to rest. She would need to conserve all the energy she could once they found Atlantis.

Hitomi walked up the stairs to the deck holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. She stopped when she reached the top to enjoy a deep breath of sea air before she pulled her sweater tightly around her. Her eyes traveled over the night sky and to the moon and for the millionth time she wondered where Gaea was and how it was doing. Pulling her attention away from the night sky, she turned her eyes toward Kylenia. Kylenia was so mysterious. She seemed to have appeared out of no where to help them solve all their problems. Since the initial meeting in the Sanctuary, Hitomi had learned a little more about her and her purpose, but Hitomi had a gut feeling Kylenia was leaving something important out. She always hesitated and changed the subject when Hitomi tried to understand why Kylenia had to come with them. Plus, Kylenia and the other mystics didn't seem to want to discuss their powers with her. Hitomi was a little annoyed, but she really couldn't blame them. She wasn't part of their culture and they didn't share most things with their own people, just their fellow mystics.

Hitomi walked over to stand near Kylenia and leaned over the rail and looked down. They were cutting through the water at tremendous speeds that Hitomi could barely comprehend. She couldn't look down for too long because she got queasy if she did. She was just glad it didn't feel like they were going that fast. The journey had definitely started out interesting, earlier that day. They pulled in to the garage at the docks and had little trouble finding Amano's parents' boat. Once Kylenia had deemed they were far enough out to sea and away from any peering eyes, she had removed the small pendant from her around her neck and in a flash of blue light she and her staff had returned to their original states. The dazzling azure jewel that crowned the top off the staff towered above their heads and Kylenia was no longer in the sundress Yukuri had leant her, but back in her shimmering robes of blue and silver with her long, blue hair hanging freely down her back. She had asked Amano to turn off the engines and the others backed away to give her room as she moved to the front of the boat. Hitomi, Van, Amano, and Yukari had watched as Kylenia planted her staff in front of her, held it firmly, and started to chant. It was a strange, almost musical language, and after a moment, a very translucent pattern of light blue formed below Kylenia. Hitomi had thought she recognized a few symbols in the pattern from the Sanctuary, but the pattern vanished suddenly and the entire boat started to glow in the same colour. A bubble had also appeared to cover the ship, but it was hard to see because it was also very translucent. Slowly, Keshia had lifted her staff up and then down to touch the surface of the water. As soon as it did, they felt a jolt and the boat started to move on its own. Kylenia brought her staff back up and put it back in front of her. The others had gasped in amazement as they watched the boat speed up. While continuing to face forward, Kylenia explained that the shield she put around the boat would prevent them from being affected by the speed or by being seen by anything else. She also had told them that she would have to stay where she was to continue to work her magic. That was when Hitomi and the others had decided that at least one person would stay with Kylenia at all times, in case she needed something or something happened.

"How much longer are you going to continue?" Hitomi asked, looking over at Kylenia.

"A few more hours, then I'll get some sleep. I'll continue again in the morning." Kylenia answered.

"Do you know where we are right now?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. Bring me the map and I'll try to find it for you." Kylenia said, slowly turning towards Hitomi. Hitomi walked over to the chair where the map had been left and opened it up for Kylenia to see. Kylenia studied it for a few moments and then pointed to the center of the Arabian Sea.

Hitomi's eyes widened in amazement. "We're there already! That's amazing! We're half way there!"

"This first leg of the journey wasn't too bad. The deep waters and currents make it very easy to work the spell. Plus, it was helpful that there was thunderstorm around…," Kylenia glanced at the map, "Mal-ay-sia, making it simpler to hide our passing."

"Will we be able to make speed like this tomorrow?" Hitomi asked.

"Not as good, because we will have to be very careful at the place called Suez Canal. I want to travel through it tomorrow morning so I can call a fog to further hide us. Our speed will reduce some as we travel through this sea," Kylenia said pointing to the Mediterranean Sea, "since it is not as deep as the ocean.'

"I guess once we get there we'll find out if Atlantis is near Greece or if we have to continue on towards Portugal."

"Have you used your pendant again to try to find out?"

"Yeah, just before Amano came to get me. I didn't learn anything new though. It does feel like we are getting closer, but it still doesn't point to either one clearly."

"Then we will have to wait for tomorrow." Kylenia said calmly as she turned to face forward again and Hitomi took this as a signal that she needed to get back to work. Hitomi sat down on the chair and settled in.

Van sat nervously beside Hitomi as his head darted in all directions. Every few moments he would pick up sounds of ships or horns or voices coming from the fog that surrounded the boat. Sometimes, they would even see a quick glimmer of a ship, but it was gone before he blinked.

Earlier that morning, they had all gathered below and Kylenia told them that they would be crossing the Suez Canal in a few hours. She had said she would need to focus all her attention on moving through it, without being spotted. Van glanced over at Kylenia again. She was once again staring straight ahead with her eyes glazed over and out of focus. Van knew she was using magic or her inner eye, but it was a little disturbing to see it. Van also saw droplets of sweat rolling down her forehead every so often, so it was obviously she was in deep concentration.

Amano and Yukuri were sitting nearby, looking just as nervous as Van felt. Hitomi was fiddling with her pendant and Van knew she was going over things to do in her head if they were spotted or if Kylenia needed help.

The boat jolted suddenly forwards and Van gripped the arm rests of his chair. Kylenia's eyes had narrowed and she was frowning. Van told himself not to panic. As long as Kylenia wasn't worried or panicking, he would stay put. The boat swayed to the left a little and then strongly to the right. For a second, Van thought he saw something very large to his right, but then the boat put on another burst of speed and Van couldn't see it anymore. Time ticked slowly by but eventually the boat slowed down, or at least they couldn't feel the speed anymore. The four of them heard Kylenia sigh and then she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were back to normal and she was looking over her shoulder at them.

"I hope no one was hurt." She said. Everyone shook their heads no and Kylenia smiled. "Good, I was afraid about that, but luckily, no harm done."

"What happened?" Van asked. "Where are we?"

"We have just cleared the Suez Canal and are in the Sea of Mediterranean, heading towards the island of Santorini. I had to put on a burst of speed back there because there was a large ship about to go through the narrowest point. It was moving very slowly and I didn't want to get stuck behind it, since it's better to keep moving to stay camouflaged. So, I sped up and cut in front of it, just in time. I'm afraid I did a bit of splashing, but I got us away quickly enough and now we are back to open sea."

"How long until we are in sight of Santorini?" Hitomi asked eagerly.

"Hmmm..." Kylenia said as her eyes unfocused again and she looked forward for a moment before turning back and looking at then normally again. "Less than an hour, I believe. There are lots of boats around those islands so we will have to be very cautious."

Hitomi looked over at Van with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

The hour past excruciatingly slow. Hitomi started pacing the deck and Amano and Yukuri went below to find something to clean. Van took turns staring out at sea to watching Hitomi pace.

Finally, Van began to sense the boat slowing down and then things seemed to return to normal as the boat came to a stop and bounced lightly with the waves. Kylenia left her spot on the front of the boat and came over to Van and Hitomi.

"You can try using the pendant now. Santorini is just beyond the horizon, but this should be more than close enough." Hitomi nodded nervously as she sat on her knees and spread out the map on the floor as Yukuri and Amano came upstairs to join them. They formed a small circle around Hitomi as they watched her hold the pendant over the map and close her eyes. She started swinging the pendant in a circle over the area where they currently were. A few moments passed and then the pendant jerked suddenly and fixed itself to the map near Santorini.

"YES!" Hitomi cried out. "Atlantis is over there!" Hitomi bent down and examined the map more closely. "It's just behind the island, if we circle around this way-" Hitomi broke off talking as the jewel on top of Kylenia's staff started pulsing light. Hitomi stared at it in confusion when the brightness filled her vision.

Hitomi was looking through the water at the sea floor, not looking down, but looking across as if she was standing on the sea floor. A small orb caught her attention. It was emitting a strange darkness and Hitomi could sense two familiar sensations about it. When it finally dawned on her why the dark orb felt familiar, she realized it was a trap, but she was too late. The darkness reached out and surrounded her.

Van gasped along with Yukuri and Amano as Hitomi and Kylenia suddenly stiffened and stared unblinkingly towards the brightly shining Ocean's Heart jewel. Van was beside Hitomi in a second and had his arm wrapped gently around her shoulders, not sure what to do next.

"NO!" Kylenia yelled without warning. The light from the jewel had gone out and Kylenia had snapped out of her trance and turned towards Hitomi, looking terrified.

"Use your pendant! FIGHT IT!" Kylenia screamed, almost hysterically.

Without hesitating, Van grabbed the pendant off the map with one hand and Hitomi's limp hand with his other, and slapped the pendant into her hand and closed her hand over it and held it tight with his own hands. A few seconds passed and Van could see a pink glow peering through the cracks in her fingers. He looked back into Hitomi's eyes, which continued to stare into nothing.

Hitomi couldn't see and she was having trouble breathing.

"…must stop you…" an eerie voice whispered around her.

"Hello? Is somewhere there?" She said.

"…too close…must stop…" it continued to whisper.

"Who must stop? Me? I can't! I'm trying to save Gaea."

The pressure around Hitomi's throat increased. She felt like she was being strangled. She started gasping and tried to take deep breaths.

"…must stop you…must…kill you…" The voice whispered and Hitomi started to panic as she fought for breath.

"FIGHT IT!" She heard a female voice in the distance yell. Before Hitomi knew what was happening she was surrounded by a familiar and warm pink light. The pressure on her throat fell away immediately but Hitomi's gasp was caused by what she saw. Still surrounded by darkness, the pink light had revealed a shadowy image of a decrepit, old man with long, dirty white hair, looking at Hitomi with anger burning deep in his eyes. He snarled and vanished before Hitomi could see more. The darkness was gone and she was once again looking at the dark orb sitting on the sea floor. Without understanding why, Hitomi called her pink light to attack the dark orb. She watched as pink flashes raced out and collided with the orb. She could see the orb starting to pulse and Hitomi increased the attack. Finally, the orb cracked and shattered in to a million pieces before fading away to nothing.

Left where the orb had been was a small, pink stone attached to a delicate gold chain. Hitomi gasped in amazement as she realized it looked identical to her very own pendant. But before she could do anything else, it slowly dissolved before her eyes. Then, a blue brightness filled her eyes again and she felt a gentle tugging to leave and she didn't resist.

Van held on to Hitomi as her body relaxed and fell in to his. Hitomi's eyes fluttered a little before they opened and she looked over in surprise to first Van, then Kylenia, then back to Van.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know." Van said. "You appeared to fall in to a trance and then Kylenia was yelling something about your pendant and-"

"My pendant?" Hitomi said, puzzled to find herself clasping the pendant. "Pendant…? Oh! There was another one! And an old man! I think he tried to kill me!"

"What?" said Van with a growl.

"Time out, time out." Amano said making a T-shape with his hands. "Can we start from the beginning, please? I believe things started to get weird when that jewel started pulsing." Amano said, motioning to Kylenia's staff.

"It was a warning." Kylenia said softly as the others listened intently. "It was warning me that what Hitomi had found was false. Atlantis is not near Santorini. When my jewel started pulsing, I was in the process of opening my inner eye and letting the jewel guide my sight to what it had sensed, and for some reason, it took Hitomi along too."

"You were there?" Hitomi asked. "I couldn't see you or anything…all I saw was, well, I was standing at the bottom of the sea and I was looking at this thing, this glowing dark orb. It seemed familiar and when I remembered it was the same sort of thing that attacked us in the air ship, it kind of reached out and swallowed me."

"What!" Van said.

"I saw it happen and immediately recognized it for dark magic." Kylenia said. "I came out of the trance to try to warn you. You fought it off before and you needed your pendant to do it again."

"I think I heard you yell something." Hitomi said. "But I'm getting ahead of myself." Hitomi finished telling them the rest of the story, including the appearance of the weird, old man, and the other pendant.

"Didn't you once tell me you had a vision of Atlantis, when we first went to Freid, and you said the people in the vision had pendants, just like your?" Van asked.

"Yes." Hitomi answered, her mind racing. "Maybe by placing another pendant over here, a piece of Atlantis, perhaps my pendant would sense it and led me to it, mistaking it for Atlantis."

"Hmmm…." Kylenia said. "It sounds like this...wizard wanted to lure you away from the real location of Atlantis."

"Does that mean it's really near Portugal?" Yukari asked. Hitomi looked down at her hand and was again surprised to feel the pendant twitching in her hand. She opened her fingers and the pendant flew out and pinned it's self to the map, in the Atlantic Ocean near Portugal.

"I guess that means yes." Said Yukari.


	13. Chapter 13: Atlantis

**Chapter 13: Atlantis**

The morning air was chilly and Hitomi was glad she had decided to borrow jeans and a sweater from Yukari. She had her hair up in a sloppy bun on the back of her head so it didn't blow in her face as she stared at the strange set of islands from the deck of the boat. They had finally arrived to the spot which her pendant had pointed to on the map. It had taken another day to reach it and in that time Hitomi had started biting her nails again. Although her pendant pointed to this location, she had her doubts. They were tricked once by that old man and they didn't know anything about him or how much power he possessed. He'd been able to attack them on Gaea and trap her mind here on Earth. Hitomi sighed. They would know soon enough if this was the right place.

The sun was just beginning to rise, but the morning sky was hidden by fog and a gloomy atmosphere. It was quiet; no jumping fish, no seagulls, no other boats. The islands themselves didn't look like islands, but tiny mountains in the middle of the ocean. There was just a small portion of rocky beach on each before they shot upwards. It seemed that the tips of Atlantis had hidden themselves well, until now.

Hitomi heard two people come up behind her. Amano gave a low whistle and Yukari whispered 'whoa' under her breath.

"How could these mountain-islands be missed?" Yukari said, quietly. "Why are they not on any maps?"

"They must have been hidden by magic." Hitomi replied. "From what I saw in my vision, while in Freid years ago, and from what Duke Freid told us, the Atlantians created Gaea by turning their wishes in to power. But something happened and the power got out of control and it destroyed all of Atlantis. He also said the Atlantians had become conceited and declared themselves gods. That's very similar to the story from the textbook; the people angered the gods and the gods destroyed Atlantis." Hitomi paused for a moment to think while Van and Kylenia quietly joined them. "There must have been great amounts of energy or magic or wishes being used at the time, and at some point between creating Gaea and destroying Atlantis, more things must have happened. For one, magic was left to hide the ruins; second, some of the Atlantians must have transported themselves to Gaea because we know the Draconians are descendents of the Atlantians. But we won't know the details until we get there."

Everyone glanced over to the mountain-islands. "We should go." Kylenia said softly. "Gaea doesn't have much time left." Van and Hitomi nodded in agreement.

"Let us come with you!" Amano said suddenly. "We can help!"

"We can't let you." Van said, putting his hand on Amano's shoulder. "We can't bring you along knowing it is going to be dangerous."

"I'm sorry you guys." Hitomi said, cutting Yukari off before she said anything. "Van's right, we could never do that. Plus, we do have to follow directions. The prophecy said 'only three may enter' and that's Van, myself, and Kylenia."

"We don't know how long it will take or what the outcome will be, but we need you two here to stay with the boat." Van continued. "The three of us will take that emergency vehicle out and you will keep the boat here or circle the islands."

Yukari started to say something, but stopped. Her eyes filled up with tears, but she held them back. "I guess all we can do is wish you a safe journey and speedy return." Yukari said quietly. Hitomi walked over and hugged her friend.

"You've done so much for us already, Yukari." Hitomi said. "I promise, we'll find our way back. Believe it or not, we've done things like this before." Hitomi pulled away and Yukari started to smile.

"My little adventurer." Yukari whispered. She gave Hitomi another quick hug and then pulled away. "Okay, you should take packs with food and water and anything you might need, even a few weapons. Perhaps the first aid kit too." Yukari said as she began shouting out orders. Hitomi sighed in relief and prepared to head out.

Van didn't watch as Amano and Yukari waved from the boat as he, Hitomi, and Kylenia sped away in the inflatable life boat. Van never liked looking back, especially when he was headed towards a battle. He used to do the same thing in Fanelia when he took Escaflowne out to battle. The next time he wanted to see Amano's boat was when they were returning.

Hitomi was controlling the small motor at the back and he and Kylenia were sitting in front of her. Hitomi and Van were wearing rain ponchos, but for some reason Kylenia had refused to wear one. Van stole a glance at her. She was silent and stared straight ahead. She appeared calm, but Van had to wonder. She had been awfully quietly lately and acting stranger than normal. Van couldn't shake the feeling that she knew more than she was telling.

"Should I just keep going?" Hitomi yelled over the wind and hum from the motor. They had just entered the cluster of islands and the arrangement of the mountain-islands left many routes to choose from. Since they didn't know what they were looking for, Van wasn't sure what to say.

"Head in that direction." Kylenia said, startling Van. She was pointing off to the northeast.

"Why over there?" Van asked.

"Although I sense strange magic all around us, I can't sense anything over there." She said to Van. Kylenia's magic hasn't failed us yet, Van thought. There's no reason why it should now...unless she can be tricked too.

"Should we go that way?" Hitomi shouted, since she hadn't heard Kylenia's explanation.

"Yes!" Van shouted back. "But we should be prepared for anything." He said as he gripped his sword. Hitomi nodded and reached under the poncho to take hold of her pendant. Van noticed Kylenia's grip on her staff tighten. Van started to scan the area and he cleared his mind and concentrated, like Hitomi had taught him many years ago, so he'd be able to sense anything that appeared.

They headed in the direction that Kylenia had pointed to, but they had to take a round about way of getting there since they couldn't travel through the mountain-islands. Van was starting to think that they had entered a very bizarre maze, but just then the boat turned the corner and entered a large opening. Van's jaw fell open at the sight. The clearing was a secluded area surrounded by very high cliffs and the water was relatively still compared to the waves on open water, but it was the mountain sides that had shocked Van. Straight ahead of them, on the north face was a gigantic carving of a dragon. It was positioned in the center of the mountain face, but didn't take up the whole mountain. It was carved with its wings folded but claws outstretched and jaw open, as if roaring. To the east was a gigantic carving of a wolf. The wolf had its head raised as if howling at the moon. To the west was another gigantic carving of a dolphin, jumping out of the water. Van's first thought was how someone could carve these huge figures on the side of a mountain.

"I think we're expected." Hitomi said as she turned off the motor and let the boat drift towards the center. "I wonder if these were carved by hand or with magic?"

"The prophesy..." Was all Kylenia seemed to be able to say.

Van continued to look around, feeling very in awe of his surroundings, but he also started to get tense. Was this the entrance? He happened to be looking backwards so he saw when Hitomi's pendant started to glow.

"What! I didn't do that!" She said as the others looked at her questioningly. A deep gong rang through the clearing and caused the boat to bounce slightly as the water reacted to the sound. A second later, a figure of light appeared behind the carving of the dolphin. The figure looked like a human with long hair whose arms were held downward, but it also had wings that were spread out behind it. The light figure was even bigger than the carving, the bottom reaching to the waters edge and the top reaching to the edge of the cliff.

A sudden intake of breath from Kylenia caused Van to spin around and he saw that she had gone very rigid and her eyes had clouded over. Van turned to see Hitomi staring at Kylenia with surprise. Her eyes met his and he could see fear and worry in hers. But before he could do anything, another gong rang out. Van spun around and saw an identical winged figure of light appear behind the carving of the wolf. Fear gripped his heart and he spun back to see Hitomi go rigid.

"HITOMI!" He yelled, as he watched her eyes glaze over. Van cursed and squeezed the hilt of his sword, wishing for something to fight to make this all stop. He turned back towards the clearing and waited for the third figure to appear. The other two were motionless, except for the play of light coming from them. The gong rang out again and Van watched helplessly as the third figure of light appeared behind the carving of the dragon. Van tensed himself, determine to fight anything that tried to control him, looking around desperately for the source. Without warning, Van suddenly stiffened as he felt what could only be an invisible spectre jump into his skin and take over. He tried to move but he couldn't control his body.

"Welcome Dragon." Voices whispered in his head. Van knew that his eyes had probably glazed over by now. All he could do was fight to keep consciousness. He could still see through his eyes, even though he felt detached from them. He watched as the figures in the mountain side slowly reached their arms out so their hands were touching. The pink light grew stronger behind him and he knew Hitomi's pendant was getting brighter. He thought he saw a thin, pink bubble go around the boat but he didn't have time to study it further. Faster than he ever thought possible, a whirlpool opened underneath them and their boat was being pulled down. Van lost consciousness just as he felt them start to fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The goddess's hair floated around her body as if a gentle breeze was stirring around her. She reached out a hand towards Kylenia and Kylenia swam the short distance between them and clasped her hand.

As soon as the goddess's hand closed about hers, it was like time had come to a stop. She too was now standing in the ocean as if there was a solid surface below her feet and no currents to push her around. Her lungs no longer burned for air and everything was quiet.

'My daughter,' the goddess said in to her mind, 'I have chosen you.'

"I will gladly serve you all my life." Young Kylenia replied automatically, which echoed strangely through the still waters.

'Daughter,' the goddess continued in her mind, 'before you accept to become one of my own, I fear I must elaborate on the task I have chosen you for.' The goddess paused for a moment. 'In the near future, our very existence will be threatened from a foe we can not battle or even see. It will attack all life and all could be lost.'

Young Kylenia grew nervous. Nobody had ever told her that the goddess would give her a choice. For one thing, it was the greatest honour to be chosen by the goddess; no one had ever turned it down. All the children had been taught the ritual acceptance by the Mystics, but they never mentioned this. What probably scared Kylenia the most was that the goddess appeared worried, possibly frightened. And what was she talking about? Was everything going to die?

'But there is hope.' The goddess continued. 'There is one chance to save all we love. Three people have been foretold who together can save the planet when the time is right. Their coming has been written in the stars as well as the tasks and responsibilities they will have to bear. Daughter, you are one of those three.'

Kylenia's eyes widen and she didn't know what to say. A sapphire light formed in the goddess's empty hand and when she brought it up, Kylenia saw the most beautiful blue jewel attached to a long golden staff.

'Your task will not be easy, but it will be the most important...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola suddenly came awake as she started to choke on some liquid being poured down her throat. She sat up, bumped her head, and fell back down again, luckily on to something soft.

"Whoa! Carefully there!" She heard as she started to cough. Patrick's anxious looking face looked down at her. "Sorry about that, Miss Lola, that never happened before." Lola rubbed her forehead where she had hit it and looked around. She was lying on a pile of pillows and blankets underneath a large, wooden table.

"What happened? Where are we?" She asked, still dazed.

"You don't remember? Hmm...I hope that's not a bad sign. Well, I'm also not exactly sure what is going on, but I think the castle was attacked! There was this horrible noise and then the ceiling starting caving in and Master Fron pushed us aside and-" Patrick stopped talking when he saw Lola's stricken face.

"Master Fron." She whispered as fresh tears fell down her face. It all came back to her in a rush. She and Master Fron were in Patrick's room, checking up on him, when he finally woke up. Minutes later, the Storm unleashed and the room caved in on them. Master Fron pushed her and Patrick to safety but he was hit by a falling beam. Lola was there with him when he died. She took a second to stop crying and took a deep breath. "What's happened since then?"

"Well," Patrick continued, "you pulled us into this room and we dove under this table for cover. This room was falling apart too and when the dust finally cleared, you were out cold. I feared something had hit you in the head. Unfortunately, the rubble is blocking the door and I'm too weak to clear it, so I pulled off the blankets and covers from the bed and brought it under here. This still seems to be the safest place to be since bricks still fall every now and then. Whoever built this table though should be knighted!" He said has he patted it fondly.

"But what was I choking on?" Lola asked as she propped herself up.

"Oh, this." Patrick said as he held up a flask. Lola recognized it as the flask Master Fron had told her to take just before he died.

"His medicine..." She said.

"I just figured you needed it, we both needed it. So I've been getting you to drink it and you happened to wake while I was doing it this time."

"I think I could use another sip." She said with a weak smile. Patrick smiled back and opened the stopper and handed the flask to her. She took a big gulp and twitched a few times as it seemed to burn down her throat. "Yikes, that's strong!" She said, coughing a bit, but she could feel her strength returning.

"Miss Lola, I think we should try to get out of here. I have no idea what is going on, but I hear others yelling in the distance, but they can't seem to hear me, or they can't get to us. Are you feeling good enough to get up?"

Lola nodded and let Patrick help her up. She pushed her raven hair away from her face as she surveyed the room. There were large gaps in the ceiling and that horrible red sky was still swirling above them. Fallen bricks and wood were scattered around the room, completely blocking the doorway. The entire room looked unstable. Lola took a few steps closer to the door and took a closer look at the debris. Patrick watched as she viewed the rubble from different sides and attempted to push a few blocks.

"If we could get this pile to collapse, we might be able to climb over it." She said, turning to Patrick.

"Eh?"

"Take a close look." She said as she waved him closer. "There are lots of gaps in the center of the pile, due to the random way it piled up when it fell. Now, I believe that piece of wood in there is acting like a keystone and if we can remove it, the entire pile will collapse on itself and we'll be able to climb over."

"A keystone? Like in an archway?" Patrick asked.

"Yes! Except for the obvious fact that this is not an arch, but I think it's using the same principles." Lola said moving away and looking at the pile again. "I want to do this in a way where we won't be near the pile when it collapses."

Patrick glanced around the room and his eyes fell on the curtain cords for the bed. "Ahh!" He exclaimed as he carefully hobbled over to get them. "These should work!" He said as he held them up for Lola to see. He walked back to her but a thought occurred to him. "Um, how do we get this around that piece of wood?"

"Very carefully." She said as she pushed up her sleeves and took the cord from him. Patrick opened his mouth to stop her but he hesitated. Lola knew that it was a risky task and she was probably the best one to do it.

"No wait, hold this for a second." Lola said as she gave the cord back to him. She pulled her sleeves back down and then proceeded to rip the bulk of the material off until her arms were bare to the elbow. "That's better." She said as threw the material to the floor and took the cord back.

Patrick held his breath as he watched her kneel and reach in to the debris pile with the cord. A few tense moments later, she was back on her feet smiling. "It's done." She said, holding up the other end of the cord. Patrick exhaled and followed her back under the table. "I'm not really sure what will happen, but we should be safest under here."

"Let me help you pull." Patrick said, grabbing hold of the end of cord.

"Okay, it's one, two, three, pull. We just need a powerful tug to move the keystone. Ready?" Patrick nodded.

"One...two...three...PULL!"

Lola and Patrick tugged with all their available strength and they fell back as the keystone popped out of place. The rubble pile immediately started to fall in on itself. Pieces of wood and stone toppled down and clattered around the two of them and Patrick reached over and pulled Lola towards him and positioned them so their faces were towards the floor. They both waited until the noise stopped and then they slowly got up.

"It worked!" Patrick cried with a triumphant laugh. "It should be no problem to climb over that. You're brilliant!" He said with another shout and embraced her.

"Let's get out here." She said, returning his smile. They carefully made their way over to the door. Lola decided to go first since Patrick didn't have on any foot ware and she hoped she could pick out a safe passage for him. Her first few attempts were difficult, mainly because the hem of her dress kept getting caught. She stopped and examined her dress.

"Well, it's already ruined." She said just before she reached down and started tearing the bottom portion of her dress until it was about knee level. "Much better. This way Patrick." She said as she made her way over the rubble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cold trickle running down her face woke Hitomi up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the night sky above her through a rock opening, very high up. Are we in a cave, she thought, but where? She pushed the dripping lock of hair off of her face and realized she was lying down inside the lifeboat with her legs hanging out. She was wet, but only damp, and she saw puddles of water gathered inside the raft. She looked over and saw Van sprawled out on his stomach in the front and Kylenia leaning against the side, still gripping her staff. Hitomi had trouble sitting up so she started rocking back to move her legs and the motion woke up Van and Kylenia. Kylenia's eyes fluttered open and she slowly started to get up while Van sprang up, hand going reflexively to the sword still at his side and looked around.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked tensely.

"Yes." Hitomi said, still trying to get up.

"I believe so." Kylenia said, squeezing out a portion of her robes.

Van came over and helped Hitomi up and immediately pulled her in to hug. It was a little awkward since they still had their life jackets and rain ponchos on, but it was very comforting. Van must have been really worried when I froze like that, Hitomi thought. It freaked me out too, especially when I couldn't say or do anything when Kylenia and Van went through the same thing. And then being swallowed by the ocean like that, I'm kind of glad I blacked out.

"I'm okay Van. I have a feeling that all that had to happen for us to get here." She said as she pulled away.

"I guess so." Van said. "You think we made it?"

"I hope so."

"Look! On the walls." Kylenia said. They looked over to see Kylenia leaning closer to the wall to study some white markings. As they came closer, they could see that they were very faded white images of a dragon, a wolf, and a dolphin, identical to the ones they saw earlier, but not as huge. They looked around some more and found two other figures on either side of the cave entrance, the same 'angel' image that had appeared before.

"If we really are where we think we are," Hitomi started, "then my guess is that those two images are pictures of Atlantians." They stood in silence for a moment and then Hitomi broke it by lifting her poncho over her head and unzipping her life jacket and throwing it back inside the raft. Van followed suit and Hitomi found her pack in the boat and opened it up and pulled out a radio transceiver.

"Hello. Hello? Come in, Yukari. Do you copy?" Hitomi said a few times into it.

"Is it broken?" Van asked.

"I don't think so." Hitomi said as she put it back in her bag. "I just think the signal can't get through. Not that I really thought it would work, but it didn't hurt to try. But for now, let's try to dry off so we can go out there and explore."

A few minutes later, they were looking out on the lost city of Atlantis. They were standing on the side of the mountain, not too far up, but high enough to see the city. Hitomi's jaw dropped at the sight. The city must have been magnificent in its prime, but now it was falling apart. Whether the initial destruction had caused it or just time, the once great city was only a shadow of what it used to be. Some structures had survived but many had crumbled, but they were able to make out what they were or what they used to be. There were many buildings, large and small, a coliseum, an amphitheatre, market squares surrounded by tall pillars, cobbled pathways, living apartments, and more. In the center, stood a very tall building that seemed to swirl around as it rose up and ended in a point. Hitomi gasped as she realized that she had seen it twice before: in a vision at Freid and in a vision at the Sanctuary of the Mystics.

"That's where we need to go." Hitomi said, pointing to the strange looking building.

"It's what you saw in your vision, isn't it?' Van asked.

"Yes. Whatever we need to do, needs to be done over there."

Hitomi noticed Van was looking around with a strange expression on his face. At one point he even bent down to pick up some dirt, felt it between his finger tips, and then slowly dropped it. "What's wrong, Van?" she asked.

"Something's...not right. For one thing, is it really night?"

"Eh?"

"Check your watch. Has enough time passed since we left Amano and Yukari for it to be night?" Hitomi looked and saw Van was right.

"We only left them two hours ago! It should be sunny."

"I don't know where we are or what any of this is," Van continued, "but it seems almost artificial. I don't hear any familiar night noises, like crickets or owls, and I don't even feel a breeze."

"I think you're right." Kylenia spoke up. She was looking up at the stars above them. "I can not find any familiar constellations in the sky."

"What does it all mean?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know." Van said with a shrug. "Let's just keep it in mind."

"It think I can see a light coming from that building." Kylenia suddenly said. Hitomi looked towards the city and soon she could see the very faint light too, coming from the place they needed to go. It appeared to be pulsing, but very slowly. Hitomi's mind started to race and suddenly she was filled with dread. She quickly pulled out her pendant and carefully glanced at it. It too was pulsing, but so lightly, they had not noticed it.

"I have a very bad feeling that the light is the heartbeat of that building and if it's somehow connected to Gaea, we have to hurry." Hitomi said, trying very hard to keep her voice steady.

"We still have an enemy out there, don't forget." Van said, making sure to look both of them in the eyes. "Stay alert and on guard and don't hesitate to protect yourself." Hitomi nodded and snapped open the strap that kept her hunting knife secure, so she would be able to access it quickly. She took a deep breath and turned towards Van.

"Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14: The Winged Lord

**Chapter 14: The Winged Lord**

"Oh thank heavens!" Lord Finkbone cried as he spotted Lola and Patrick entering the great hall. Lola had her arm wrapped around Patrick to help him along. They both looked a wreak; their clothes dirty and torn, smudges of blood here and there, scratches on their faces, and the look of exhaustion in their eyes.

Lord Finkbone manoeuvred his way to them through the thick crowd of people. "Master Patrick, you're awake! What happened to you?" He asked with astonishment, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"The room we were in collapsed on us during that last Storm." Lola said, between breaths. Lord Finkbone immediately put his arm around Patrick to help take the weight off of Lola. She sighed in relief and smiled her appreciation, but then her smile faded. "Patrick woke up just moments before it hit, but…but Master Fron didn't make it out. He saved our lives."

Initial shock and disbelief showed on Lord Finkbone's face, but then he put a comforting hand on Lola's shoulder and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Lady Lola. He was a good man, and we'll always be grateful for all the work he's done for us, especially saving your lives. But we'll have to mourn later. We're evacuating to the library."

"What?" Lola said, coming out of her depression to be alert again.

"We decided that's the safest place for now. It will be a tight fit, but we don't have much of a choice. Everyone has been ordered down. We must hurry! The Storm is not dissipating." The three of them followed the crowd towards the library. Everywhere she looked she either saw tear streaked faces, frightened faces, some hopeless faces, or grim and determined faces. As they were passing by one of the entrances to the courtyard, Lola spotted a group of soldiers jogging towards them, carrying a litter. She craned her neck to see who was in the litter, but then she spotted long, blond hair hanging off it and her heart lurched. Lord Finkbone looked over to see Lola's face pale and panic fill her face. He looked over, saw the soldiers, and came to the same conclusion as Lola.

"Go." He told her. She looked at him and carefully shrugged Patrick's weight off. She nodded her thanks before she dashed between the crowds to the courtyard outside.

Her heart was pounding as she ran up to the group. Gaddess and a few of the soldiers recognized Lola and let her get closer. Lola gasped as she saw Allen lying there, eyes closed. There was an obvious wound on his arm and he was pretty banged up everywhere else. She tentatively reached out to him, but pulled back, afraid to hurt him more.

"What happened? Is he alright?' She asked Gaddess in a shaky voice.

"He took a bad fall, but he'll be alright." Gaddess said with his normal, playful smile. "He was feeling well enough to threaten us with night watch duty for a fortnight for disobeying orders. But what happened to you? You look like you got in a fight with a Scarcat!"

"Oh, I'm fine, I had-" Lola started to say but stopped when someone touched her hand.

"Are you okay?"

Lola looked down and saw that Allen was awake and that he had taken her hand. She immediately grabbed on to it with both of her hands and leaned closer to him, eyes full of tears. "I'm fine. Patrick and I were trapped in one of the rooms, but we got out okay. What about you?"

Allen smiled weakly and started to sit up. "I had a bad fall, that's all. And I had the strangest experience with a wolf."

"Eh?" Lola said, confusion written all over her face.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Allen said as he slowly stood up.

"Sir, should you be doing that?" Gaddess asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides, it appears everyone is being evacuated and we don't need to take up so much room with the litter." Allen said as he took a few careful steps. "Where is everyone going?" He asked Lola.

"To the library. Everyone's been ordered there." Lola said as she automatically reached out to support Allen, just like she did with Patrick. Allen didn't stop her. "We should hurry." Lola said, urging him along. They jogged back to the castle as the sky above continued to rumble and swirl violently. They joined the herd of people moving underground and Lola found herself clinging as much to Allen as he was clinging to her. When they arrived finally, the library was already packed. Lola saw that they had moved some of the bookshelves to the walls to provide more room. Allen and his small knot of soldiers made their way to the back, where they took a spot against some shelves. Lola had to talk Allen in to sitting and resting while she went to see if there was anything that could be done.

Lola seemed to walk around in a daze for a few moments. She was amazed at how big the library actually was, considering that the entire town was in here. People were in every corner and every office. At one point, Lola spotted Celena with the orphans. She wanted to say hello, or something at least, but what do you say when everything might come to an end soon? Celena was busy with a few crying children, so Lola decided not to disturb her.

"Lola! Over here!" Lola heard. She searched for the source of the voice and saw Patrick waving at her, standing next to a group of people Lola didn't recognize. Lola made her way over and Patrick introduced her to his family, at least his mother, father, and young sister. His brothers were somewhere else in the library, with their own families.

"Lola," Patrick started, after finally getting his mother to stop thanking Lola for taking care of her boy, "Is it true? Are the King and Queen not here? Where did they go?" Lola quickly told him all about Hitomi's visions and her decision to go to Keshia to find answers. "So, we have no idea what they're doing, but their trying to stop all this?" Patrick asked. Lola nodded. "Wow." Was all Patrick was able to say. He looked at his feet, deep in thought for a few moments, and then looked up again. "I'm not saying…anything, Miss Lola, but thank you for all you've done." He said, as quietly as he could manage with her still able to hear.

"You're a good man, Patrick." Lola replied, not daring to say more. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then continued on her way. She helped move a few items and settle people in, but then it was obvious there was no more work to be done. Everyone was settling down by their loved ones and waiting anxiously together. There was only one person she wanted to be with right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen thanked the soldier who had bandaged his arm. It felt better after it had been properly cleaned and wrapped. As much as he wanted to get up and do something, anything, he knew things were being taken care of best as they could and that there wasn't anything he could do. Plus, he was too tired. His body was injured and it needed to heal. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular when a pair of arms encircled him. He opened his eyes in surprise and found Lola, kneeling beside him and holding him. He pulled her closer and leaned his head on hers.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, content to just hold each other.

"I'm scared, Allen." Lola whispered. "I'm scared that were all going to die, but I don't want to die without telling you…without telling you-"

"I love you, Lola." Allen said. Lola pulled away and looked up. Allen saw fresh tears running down her dirty and scratched up face. "I think I've loved you since you first came to the castle." He continued, "And now my biggest regret is not having told you this much earlier."

"I love you too, Allen." Lola said, her eyes shining with happiness. "I just want to stay here with you, for however long that might be." She said as more tears fell. Allen responded by pulling her close. He stroked her hair as she continued to cry. "I can't lose you." She whispered to him. Allen held her close and made a quiet prayer.

Please hurry, Van. Please hurry, Hitomi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small group of three didn't need to use any sort of magic to guide them to where they needed to go. The spiralling tower was one of the tallest structures in the city and it loomed over them, getting larger with every step they took. The Ivory Tower, Hitomi reminded herself, that's what it was called in those visions I had. What kind of magic or power does that place possess for it to have created and sustained Gaea, an entire planet? And what are we going to do about it? What did my visions say? Three must enter, a link must be forged What does that mean?

Van, Hitomi, and Kylenia walked closed together as they made their way in to the city. The air wasn't cold, but Hitomi got a shiver down her back anyway. The place was eerily quietly. It was also a little hard to see at times. There were no lights or torches of any sort, but the illumination from the pseudo night sky lit the way adequately. Hitomi thought it looked like a ghost town, as if everyone got up one day and left. The way certain things looked made it appear that way. Doors were left open, valuables were clearly still in the homes, piles of dust existed where food might have once sat. She wasn't trying to look for them, but Hitomi couldn't spot any skeletons, which she was very grateful for. Was anybody here at all? She couldn't see any footprints or markings in the thin layer of dirt on the streets.

In the back of her head, Hitomi couldn't help admiring what was left of the city. After all, she was in the fabled lost city, a piece of ancient history. The architecture was fascinating, with all columns, frescos, and statues about. Elegant statues of men and women were scattered about, some in good condition and some missing limbs. There were clay jars in various sizes lying about; old, faded textiles that could have been blankets or clothes; small plots of dead land that would have contained flowers or vegetables at one point in time.

Their way wasn't easy. Many pathways were covered with debris too large for them to climb over, so they had to back track and find a new way. Hitomi was getting anxious because the light pulsing from her pendant didn't look strong. They moved as quickly as they could manage.

They ended up turning on to a wide street, which might have been a main drag or a popular boulevard. Shops lined the road and larger buildings were attached to it as well, probably taverns, theatres, or inns. As they were walking, Kylenia suddenly stopped.

"There is someone up there." She said, urgency in her voice. Van reached for his sword and pulled it out an inch. They stood beside each other and looked in to the mist.

Slowly, a figure appeared, walking towards them. It was an old man with very long, drity, white hair, wearing a worn, grey robe. Hitomi's eyes widened with recognition. She quickly reached out and laid a land on Van's arm.

"That's the man who tried to trap my mind." She whispered quietly to them. She felt Van's muscles tighten and he took half a step forward.

"Who are you?" Van asked, his hand tightly gripping his sword.

"I am Master here. I am the Winged Lord. I am Daedalus." The old man said with a soft, yet strong voice.

"Daedalus?" Hitomi said. "The same Daedalus who built the labyrinth for King Minos?"

"DON'T MENTION THAT MAN'S NAME!" Daedalus screamed, causing the three of them to take a step back. Daedalus' eyes were burning with anger and his chest was heaving. With obvious effort to regain himself, Daedalus slowly calmed down and eyed them again.

"Yes, I am the same Daedalus." He smirked and focused on Hitomi. "Did you see that in a vision, Seer?"

"No, I learned about it while studying Greek Mythology." Hitomi notice that Van and Kylenia glanced at her from the corner of their eyes, so she continued, mainly talking to them. "Daedalus was supposed to have been a brilliant man who invented many wondrous things. Among them, was a giant labyrinth under the city of Corinth for…the King, but the King had him locked up in a tower so no one would know the way out. However, Daedalus collected bird feathers and made wings that he could wear and use. Unfortunately, his son was with him and…." Hitomi stopped when she saw that Daedalus was becoming angry again.

"ICARUS! MY BELOVED SON! WHY WERE YOU TAKEN FROM ME!" He screamed to the sky. "ARRGGGHH!" As Daedalus roared at the sky, thunder suddenly shook them all and black lightning bolts fell from the sky. The bolts seemed to hit the ground around Daedalus, but some of them hit close by buildings and the stone exploded with the impact. Hitomi grabbed her pendant and created a force field around them to protect them from any stray lightning or stone.

The familiarity of the black lightning hit Hitomi in that instance. They had the same look as those black orbs that were hurled at their air ship. Was Daedalus the one who attacked their ship?

As the dust cleared the air, they saw Daedalus moaning softly with his head down, all anger apparently drained from him. Hitomi let the force field fade away.

"Why did he react when you mentioned his son?" Van asked in a whisper.

Hitomi whispered back. "The legend says Daedalus warned Icarus not to fly too close to the sun because the glue on the wings would melt, but Icarus did so anyway and fell in to the sea and died."

"It seems that it's more than just a legend." Kylenia whispered.

"Well, I don't think he's sane anymore." Van said. "From what you told us before, if he really is from Ancient Greece, he must be thousands of years old."

"How could that happen?" Hitomi said.

"I was cursed." Daedalus said, surprising them all. Hitomi looked over to see that he had once again regained his composer. She was starting to suspect that perhaps he suffered from some sort of split personality, this calm person, and his angry self.

"Cursed?" Hitomi said, hoping he would tell them more without going crazy again.

"As you seem to already know, Seer, I did escape my prison, and was going to fly to Athens, but I was caught in a sudden windstorm and it blew me off course and carried me to the island nation of Atlantis." A slight smile came to his face with the memory. "The people saw me fly over head and they ran to follow. They were pointing and shouting and I was afraid that they saw me as a threat, but I had no choice but to land. To my surprise, they bowed down to me. They thought I was a god sent from Olympus!"

"I was about to tell them the truth, but I hesitated. I had vowed to kill Minos for what he did to me and my son, and suddenly the means to do so were presented before me, so I let them believe I was a god. They named me the Winged Lord. I wanted to leave with an army right away, but it wasn't that easy. The Atlantians were not a war like people, they were peaceful and saw themselves above those who would fight and participate in war. They believed the gods would protect them if anything attacked. I was distraught at first, but then I learned about their research in to mystical powers. I was intrigued and encouraged their studies. Together, we made plans to harness our powers, our wishes, by building the Ivory Tower." He said, motioning to the ghostly tower in the distance behind him. "But first, we had to make these." He said as he lifted a pink pendant out from under his robes. Hitomi recognized it as an identical pendant to the one she wore. She grabbed on to hers reflectively.

"Yes, they are the same." Daedalus continued. "Made from a combination of rare gemstones and magic, a pendant was made for each citizen. It was a tool to focus our wishes and magnify our power. The Ivory Tower is actually nothing more than one very large pendant. With our pendants able to focus our individual wishes and the tower able to focus our combined will, we were ready to try it out. All the citizens gathered around the Ivory tower, spilling out in to the streets and boulevards beyond." Daedalus's face relaxed into a smile as he recalled the memory. "Everyone had been carefully instructed what to wish for and they all followed my lead. We held our pendants, closed our eyes, and wished with all our hearts. I could feel the pulse of the magic igniting all around us. The tower started to glow so brightly I could see it even with my eyes closed. And then…it was all quiet and peaceful for a second, or hours, I'm still not sure, but then suddenly we were awake and we had our wings!"

"Wings?" Hitomi said. "Oh! It was your wish that gave the Atlantians, and later on, the Draconians, their wings."

"Hm, yes, Draconians…but yes, we created our own wings. We changed our bodies to remove ourselves from the mindless, barbaric masses around us, but we wanted more. We wanted our own land, but why stop there, we argued. Why not wish for our own planet."

"Our ultimate goal…my ultimate goal…had changed from revenge to creating a world where war or sadness didn't exist anymore. A world where we could live in peace, studying art, science, and magic. A world where we could live without greed and betrayal. So, a few months later, we gathered again to activate the tower. I watched as we made our wishes and I could see our planet forming in the sky! It was amazing! One by one, my people started vanishing and I knew they were going to our new home. My dreams were coming true, but then something happened."

"The planet disappeared from the sky and we stopped transporting. Everyone was confused and scared and before anything could be done, the tower started pulsing on it's own." Daedalus hesitated for a moment and Hitomi started to worry again when she saw the panic in his eyes.

"No one could have predicted what happened next." Daedalus continued. "The tower started absorbing the life forces of the remaining people. All around me, people would suddenly drop over, dead. I could see their magic, their life forces, being pulled towards the tower. Chaos broke out and people were running and screaming in fear. I yelled at them to stop, to organize their thoughts, but it was useless. The tower was out of control; our wish had gotten out of control."

"I'm still not sure what happened, but I woke up down here with the remains of the city. Everyone else was either gone or dead. I wondered around for days, trying to locate others and figure out what happened. Eventually I made my way back to the Ivory Tower. It was glowing like it never had before and it seemed to give off a life force of its own. In a rage, I tried to enter the tower so I could destroy it, but the entrance had been sealed. However, there was a strange fountain in the amphitheatre of the tower that had not been there before. I was amazed to discover I could see our new world in it! I stared for days in to the water, watching my people in their new world. After everything that had happened, I was overjoyed to see that it worked and that they would be able to live my dream. At first, they too were overjoyed that the plan had worked, but they became anxious when the rest of us never showed up. I tried to communicate with them, but it was impossible. They had no way of knowing the tragedy that had occurred. They decided to start building their new city while they waited for us."

"I was content to wait for death while I watched them live out my dream. Days became months and months became years, and I watched as the new Atlantis was built. But one day, strangers appeared in the new city. They claimed they came from across the water to trade. I was just as confused as my people so I used the fountain to explore the new world and I was stunned to see that our world had been desecrated by others! There were many people scattered about and wild creatures that we never discussed including. Then I found that races of half-humans/half-animals existed! How those monstrosities showed up was beyond me!"

Van clenched his fist and scowled. Merle was not a monstrosity.

"I became so angry that I tore myself away from the fountain to try to find answers." Daedalus continued, not noticing Van's anger. "I tried entering the Ivory Tower again, but it was hopeless. I tried to leave this place, but no matter how far I hiked or sailed, I'd always returned. It seemed that I was singled out to live in this cursed place. I didn't need to eat or sleep; I wept, I screamed, but nothing helped. Somedays I would just lie down and watch the sky…."

As Daedalus stared in to nothing, Hitomi's mind started racing. Daedalus' tale was fascinating, but it didn't help them figure out how to save Gaea. She still believed that they needed to get to the Ivory Tower, but they would have to get past Daedalus. She still didn't know what he wanted.

"I eventually went back to the fountain and to my horror discovered that our new city had been attacked!" Daedalus continued suddenly. "My worst fears had come true! Somehow, pain, betrayal, and war had festered in our new world. Then I realized that they could never be vanished. They existed here, they existed up there, and they exist everywhere. The only true peace is in death."

"I was tempted to kill myself, I almost did, but then a thought occurred to me: I could end the pain and suffering for the new world too. If I could destroy the Ivory Tower, which was the heart of the new planet, dubbed Gaea by it's inhabitants, I could give them peace too. With a new purpose, I searched the city and collected all the pendants I could find. They still had magic in them and I needed their power. I sat before the Ivory Tower and for days focused on the task before me. I knew I couldn't just make the planet blow up, I didn't have any where near that kind of power, so I had to go about it differently. After much work, I was finally able to create the smallest of cracks in the Tower, not in its structure, but in its magic. I opened a small passageway that I could use to influence events on Gaea. I whispered in to the ears of leaders and urged them to attack and destroy. I encouraged the dragons to attack towns. I tried to spread malcontent and hatred."

"It would have worked, the people would have destroyed each other, but each time I tried, someone would come along and defeat the army, or reason with the people, or fight off the dragons. It was so infuriating to see the people cheer for them when I was the one trying to give them real peace. Years passed, centuries passed, and I watched and waited for opportunities. I noticed that the Tower was slowly growing weaker and I was able to influence more and more events as a result. Finally, after all my patient waiting, I found the perfect tool. A man had appeared on Gaea one day, claiming to be from Earth, or the Mystic Moon as it was called. I was puzzled, but had no reason to doubt his claims, and as I watched him, I realized that at one time we had shared the same goals. He believed there was a way to redirect fate to benefit mankind and as I watched him transform the Zaibach Empire, I saw my old self in him. However, from the mistakes of the past, I knew that it was hopeless to count on the people to wish for peace. My own people must have had fear and violence in their hearts or else nothing would have gone wrong. This man called Dornkirk started building a machine that would use the people's wishes to redirect fate. He knew the legend of Atlantis and he understood that what he wanted had been done before, but he couldn't find the tools to use. Of course, I speak of our pendants." He said as he absently stroked his pendant. "At this time, as far as I knew, there was only one left in the world of Gaea and a man named Leon had it."

"Allen's father." Hitomi whispered to herself.

"I used my powers to get him and Dornkirk to meet and they eventually worked together, but I could never get Leon to part with the pendant. I watched as Dornkirk chased after him and he almost got it, except that Leon did an incredible thing. He made a wish to see a certain young girl again and she appeared and he gave her the pendant. She took it and vanished, back to Earth. I believe she was a relative of yours?" Daedalus said as he eyed Hitomi.

"My Grandmother." Hitomi said.

"Curious…. After my anger about losing the pendant had passed, I realized something very important: Earth and Gaea were still connected and that I must still be on Earth. I tried to use the pendants to transport to Gaea, but it never worked. So, I continued to watch Dornkirk. It was years later that he starting working with individuals that I could use too, a sorcerer named Kilimbod and his creation, Dilandau."

"Wait a second." Van said, taking a step forward. "Are you telling us that in some way, you are responsible for what Kilimbod and Dilandau did?" Van's voice started to rise in anger. "You made them do all those terrible things to Fanelia and to Gaea!"

"THEY WOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU PEACE!" Daedalus shouted at Van.

"You have a very sick idea of what peace is, old man." Van said, drawing his sword out and pointing it towards Daedalus.

"HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE JUST A CHILD. I'VE HAD A LIFETIME OF ANGUISH, YET I ONLY THINK OF OTHERS!"

"BULL SHIT!" Van yelled back, startling Hitomi and Kylenia. "I've had more than my share of anguish, but I never took the coward's way out! I chose to live and stand up to those with evil intent, to protect others from their vile ways. You're just hiding behind the false fantasy of death to justify all the evil you've done."

Daedalus' face had turned red and he was shaking with rage. "How dare you." He managed to say in barely a whisper. "You cannot even begin to comprehend my noble intentions. You are just selfishly keeping the people from what they really want: peace." Daedalus threw out his arm and pointed at Van and Hitomi. "YOU TWO HAVE STOOD IN MY WAY FOR TOO LONG, BUT NO MORE!"

From Daedalus' out stretched hand, the same black orbs that had hit their airship before came hurtling towards them.

"STAY CLOSE!" Hitomi yelled as she created a force field around them. As the first dark orb hit, Hitomi gasped at its strength. They were much stronger this time. She held tightly to the pendant and concentrated as strongly as she could, but each blow left her weaker and weaker until she collapsed to one knee.

"Hitomi!" Van shouted as he knelt beside her and put a protective around her shoulders. "Attack him back, Hitomi!" She wanted to throw an orb of her own back at him, but she had never done that while holding the force field up. She didn't know if she could do it. Daedalus was not slowing his attack and she didn't think they'd survive if she brought the shield down.

"I…can't." Hitomi struggled to say as she continued to hold the shield up. Each time an orb hit, it felt like it was exploding inside her skull. Hitomi was nearing panic. She wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

"If you can't fire your own, try to reflect his attacks. Throw it back at him!" Van shouted over the noise.

Reflect his attacks? Hitomi thought. Without any hesitation, Hitomi changed her strategy and in the blink of an eye, the edge of the translucent pink shield that faced Daedalus changed it's shape from a convex circle to a concave circle. Hitomi added an extra pulse of energy to the new shield and as the dark orbs collided with it, they were turned back towards Daedalus! Daedalus stopped his attack when he saw three of his orbs coming back towards him. He tried to run, but the orbs were too fast. Hitomi couldn't see exactly what happened, but she heard him scream and then the stone around him exploded, creating a cloud of dust.

Hitomi breathed in relief. Reflecting those orbs hadn't been as painful since her shield didn't absorb their energy, but used it to throw them back at Daedalus. She dropped the shield around them and felt her strength quickly returning.

"Are you okay?" Van asked as he sheathed his sword and helped her up. She looked in to his concerned brown eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness." Van said, surprising Hitomi as he pulled her into a tight hug. Hitomi hugged him back, just as tight, knowing that Daedalus caused him to recall some of his most painful memories.

"How's your strength?" Kylenia asked as Van and Hitomi pulled away.

"Recovering quickly." Hitomi replied.

"I don't want to wait around for anymore surprises." Van said as he clasped Hitomi's hand. "Let's move as quickly as we can to-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Daedalus screamed through the fading mist. He took a few steps forward and they could see he was hurt and battered. "If I can't stop you directly, then I will stop you indirectly!" He shouted. Daedalus stood up straight and held his hands close to his face. He seemed to be chanting something and then suddenly, he flung his arms over his head and black energy arched out from his fingertips. Instead of coming for them, like Hitomi initially suspected, they spread out and hit pieces of stone and buildings all around them.

Hitomi had no idea what Daedalus was planning until she thought she saw something move. She turned her head to watch carefully as black energy sparks died off of a statue near the doorway of a building to the left of them. To her amazement, the statue's arm twitched. Hitomi blinked her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing anything, but then the statue slowly began to turn towards them. To Hitomi's horror, she realized that all around them statues were coming alive. The statues were at least seven feet tall and although some of them were missing hands or arms and seemed to be old and crumbling, they still were foes made of stone. The ground shook as the statues slowly starting to make their way towards them.

Van whipped out his sword and held it ready.

"Van! Are you going to try to cut stone?" Hitomi asked, bewildered.

"I'm going to try." Van said as he dashed away. Van ran to the closest moving statue and easily avoided the stone arms grasping for him. He leapt up beside the statue and brought his sword down with two hands. The sword cut smoothly through the stone and the statue's arm fell to the ground and crumbled. Van smiled grimly, but Hitomi had noticed the amount of effort he used and the flinch he had made when his sword had connected. It could be done, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Van heard more footsteps and spun to see another statue coming at him from around the corner. He tried to get himself in to a position where he could cut something, but the statue whirled unexpectedly and a stone arm smashed in to his chest, causing Van to fly backwards. Hitomi cried out in fear, but Van twisted his body just in time to push off from the ground and land back on his feet. Kylenia and Hitomi ran the short distance to him.

"Are you hurt?" Hitomi asked, looking frantically for injuries.

"They pack quite a punch, but I'll be okay." Van said, rubbing his chest absently. "We can't let ourselves get cornered, let's move!" Van said as he motioned with his head towards the place where Daedalus had come from. It was only then that Hitomi noticed Daedalus was gone.

"Be careful!" Kylenia warned as they started running. "All three of us have to make it to the Ivory Tower or Gaea is lost." Hitomi only nodded her head in understanding. For a brief second, she had almost forgotten about the prophecy and Gaea. How many more problems were they going to have to deal with?

Hitomi, Van and Kylenia ran closely together, avoiding rubble and enchanted statues. Their only advantage was that the statues were slow and had no apparent human intelligence. Arms reached for them, but they were quick to duck or spin away. They continued like this for a few streets as the ever present Ivory Tower loomed closer above their heads.

Up ahead, the street was blocked with statues coming for them. Hitomi motioned for the others to follow her down a side street to her right. As she came to the entrance of the alley, she slid to a sudden stop. In front of her was an even larger statue of a man, at least ten feet tall. Its massive hand was already reaching for her and there was no time to dodge or run. Hitomi did the only thing she could think of: she wrapped her hand around her pendant and brought the pink shield up around them. But the giant statue's hand went right through it and before Hitomi could react, its cold stone hand wrapped around her arm and lifted her off the ground.

Stunned that her magic had failed, Hitomi dangled there for a second with wide eyes.

"HITOMI!" Van screamed from below.

"Van!" Hitomi shouted back. She tried to turn, but the movement sent daggers of pain up her arm. She was starting to fear that her arm would pop out of its socket, but she had to try something. She reached out with her legs and tried to kick the statue, but her feet could barely reach.

As the statue started to walk away with Hitomi flailing from its stone arm, Van raced around to its side and started to chop at it with his sword. Because of its massive size, the sword was only able to chip the statue, no matter how frantically Van tried. Hitomi even grabbed the knife at her belt and tried to hack at the statues arm, but all she could do was chip it and she was more likely to hurt herself then the statue.

Hitomi dangled helplessly as the statue continued to make its way further up the street. She could see the other statues getting closer and from the sounds of commotion, Van and Kylenia must have ran in to them. Hitomi turned her neck as best as she could to try to watch. Van's face was alive with rage as he slashed one statue after another. Kylenia whirled her staff around and swung it down at the feet of the statues. The stone feet crumbled and the statues fell to the ground and shattered. Van noticed the technique and started doing the same thing. They were slowing catching up to her and the giant statue.

Hitomi faced forward and tried again to wiggle her way out, but the statue's grip was too firm. Hitomi didn't know where the statue was taking her, or why it hadn't tried to smash her already, but her arm was throbbing in pain. With every heavy step, Hitomi could see a little more of what lay beyond the other side of the street. Before she knew it, they had passed the line of buildings blocking her view and she suddenly had a great view of the city below. The Ivory Tower stood only a few streets down. It was much more impressive close up and she could see light swirling through it. The tower distracted her for a second, but her faced paled as she finally realized where the statue was taking her.

"VAN! IT'S GOING TO DROP ME OVER A CLIFF!"

The statue had been walking up a bridge all along, but the center had long ago fallen away. Below was a dried out river bed, a deep river bed, now full of sharp, unforgiving stones and rocks.

"I'M COMING, HITOMI!"

Hitomi struggled fiercely, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. She tried to swing to throw the statue off balance but she only screamed in agony when the pain became too great. Behind her, she could just make out Van and Kylenia frantically trying to reach her, but the statues were blocking their way.

"Damn these things!" Van cursed as he finished slicing another statue's legs, while ducking under its arms. Van used the falling momentum of the statue and rammed his shoulder in to it, causing it to fall in to another, which also toppled over and took a third down with it. Van quickly moved in to the empty space and suddenly his white wings shot forth from his back, shredding his tops in the process. Van wasted no time and jumped in to the air, pumping his wings to gain altitude over the grasping stone hands.

Hitomi's hope returned as she saw, from the corner of her eye, Van jumping in to the air, his majestic wings wide and flying towards her. Hitomi was forced to turn the other way as the statue started to turn towards the precipice and from the opposite corner of her eye, she saw a huge stone hurtling towards Van! She turned her head a little more and realized that it was a stone horse with wings, like the fabled Pegasus, that was headed straight for Van. She tried to shout a warning, but the flying stone horse was faster. Van's eyes were focused on Hitomi the entire time so he didn't see it until he was hit from the side and push away and out of her sight.

"VAN!" Hitomi screamed, furiously trying to turn. She heard a collision, but all she could manage to see was the corner of a building crumbling, causing more dust to fill the air.

"Oh no." Hitomi whimpered as she feared the worst for Van. Her eyes started to water, but she quickly blinked it away. The statue was almost to the edge where it would release her. Her magic didn't work, Van was trapped under stone, and she could see Kylenia surrounded by statues. Before she could think of anything else to try the statue stopped.

It had reached the edge.


	15. Chapter 15: Life and Death

**Chapter 15: Life and Death**

Van lost sight of Hitomi as a giant, stone horse crashed in to him. It pushed him off course and further away from Hitomi, who was about to fall to her death. Van cursed and tried to push the thing off of him, but it was too heavy. It had its legs tangled around him, also preventing him from breaking free. With a quick turn of his head, Van saw that the mute statue was quickly approaching the side of a tall building, and since its speed had not decreased, it's intent was probably to smash Van into it. Van was desperate to escape, knowing that he had to get to Hitomi. Unable to find another way to escape, Van waited for the millisecond before they would hit the building. At that moment, faster than he ever thought possible, he reached out behind him with his legs, felt the wall, and kicked off upwards, as hard as he could. Time seemed to crawl by as the horse inched its way forward and Van inched his way up. He pushed off the stone head with his hands to increase his momentum. As the stone horse collided with the stone building, Van just barely escaped.

The corner of the building exploded with the impact and bits of stone and turbulent air currents caused Van to struggle to regain his flight path. A cloud of dust had risen as a result, obscuring Van's view of the bridge. Terror stricken, Van cleared the dust cloud just in time to see the giant man statue release Hitomi over the edge of the broken bridge.

Van was too far away to save her.

Fear, like no other he had felt before, gripped his heart. The pain and madness that took hold of him made him tremble as he sped towards the bridge, screaming Hitomi's name. He could see her panicked filled face and she cried out his name. He couldn't seem to move fast enough and he knew that if he lost Hitomi, he would lose his sanity.

Almost the same instance that the statue let go of Hitomi, Kylenia gathered her magic and released a force of shear power around her. As the power was released, the Ocean's heart jewel on top of Kylenia's staff pulsed brightly, catching Van's attention. The wave of power spread out like a ripple in a pond and the statues that had surrounded her toppled to the ground and crumbled. From above, Van watched as Kylenia dashed to the edge of bridge. To Van's complete surprise, and horror, Kylenia dropped her staff and leapt over the bridge.

A pair of almost incandescent white wings burst forth from Kylenia's back as she plummeted through the air after Hitomi. With her wings folded close to her body, Kylenia quickly closed the distance between her and Hitomi. Hitomi, just as shocked as Van, reached out and grasped Kylenia's outstretched hands. Kylenia opened her wings and gently broke their fall as she flew herself and Hitomi upwards.

"YES!" Van shouted with unsurpassed joy and relief. Seeing that Kylenia had a firm hold on Hitomi and that they were making their way to the other side of the river bank, Van dove down in an impressive dive and swooped up Kylenia's staff. He then flew up, brought both his legs up, and bashed them directly into the giant statue's face. The statue tumbled over the edge and eventually shattered in to a million, lifeless pieces.

As soon as Kylenia and Hitomi reached top of the opposite bank, Kylenia released Hitomi gently to the ground. Hitomi immediately held her aching arm close to her. It had practically been pulled out of its socket and it was throbbing with pain. She was unsure if she'd be able to use it in the immediate future.

"Hitomi!" Van called out. She twirled around just in time to see Van land beside her. He took her in to his arms and held her tight. Hitomi held him with her one good arm and watched as his wings fell to the ground around them.

"Van, you're shaking." She said softly. She pulled back to look in to his grim face.

"I almost lost you, Hitomi." He said quietly.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's my fault. I wasn't able to save you. I'm sorry." Van said, once again embracing her. Hitomi didn't blame Van in any way, but she knew he needed a moment to gather himself. Finally, he pulled away and a small smile showed on his face.

"Let's not do that again."

"Agreed." Hitomi said smiling. Together, they turned to Kylenia. Her wings were slowly starting to fall around her. Her outer robes had been torn and blew away during the flight, but her blue and green dress was still intact. Van and Hitomi approached her and Van handed her back her staff.

"How did you do that?" Van asked. "Are you a Draconian?"

Kylenia smiled. "Yes, but we are known only as Keshians on Gaea because we have never revealed our wings, or more appropriately, our past to outsiders." Hitomi and Van exchanged glances with each other and then turned back to Kylenia.

"Recall that Daedalus told us that his people on Gaea were attacked and he couldn't locate any survivors. Well, he assumed they had all been killed, but he was wrong. A few scattered survivors melted in to the diverse population and over time, they became know as Draconians, as the truth of Atlantis disappeared into myth. However, there had been a large group of Atlantians away from the city, on an extended scouting mission, so they were spared from the massacre. When they returned to find their home in ruins, they were devastated and didn't know what to do. It was then that the goddess revealed herself to them and told them of an island where they could live safely. She promised to guide them there and watch over them, if they agreed to serve her."

"The people agreed almost immediately and the goddess took them to the island, now known as Keshia. The first thing the goddess commanded was to keep their heritage a secret, which meant no longer revealing their wings. The people struggled in this, not wanting to give up their ability of flight, but the goddess, in her mercy and wisdom, introduced the people to the ocean and the joys of swimming. Over time, she changed the people. There were physical changes, such as their hair and eye colour, and they became more adapt at swimming, but they also lost their ability to fly. Generations passed and soon the people forgot about Atlantis. Only the Mystics knew the truth. It was during the first couple of years on the island, that the goddess selected a handful of young girls to act as her hands and voice and that was how the Mystics came to be. During a Mystic's apprenticeship, the dormant trait of flight is awakened and we are taught how to fly. We did not understand why the goddess chose this, but after the last few days, I'm starting to understand."

"Wait." Hitomi said. "It's somehow related to all this, isn't it?" She asked as she gestured around her. "Did the goddess know we'd one day have to make the journey down here? Is there more to it?"

"I can't say for certain, but I don't think I would have been able to enter if I didn't have the blood of an Atlantian."

"If that's true," Van interrupted, "Then how was Hitomi able to enter?"

"Well…she has, and can use, the pendant, which was made in Atlantis, but she must have the blood in her. Not all the Atlantians were vanished or killed when Gaea was created. Perhaps there were survivors, or if people married off the island, or if they were traveling. Hitomi must have a strain of Atlantian in her blood, I'm sure of it!"

"I've never looked that far back on a family tree before," Hitomi said doubtfully, "But I doubt it would even reach that far. The important thing is that we're here now. Whatever that was at the surface, it let us in, so let's finish what we came here to do."

"Right!" Van said, flashing a supportive smile. "The tower is just up ahead and I think all the statues are trapped over on that side of the river. We shouldn't have too much trouble, but stay alert, Daedalus is still out there."

Van took the lead and Hitomi and Kylenia ran behind him through the deserted city streets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van, Hitomi, and Kylenia came around the last bend and finally stood before the Ivory Tower. It rose from the ground in a graceful spiral, an impressive tower of rosy white stone. Its presence was intimidating, knowing that it was basically the heart of Gaea, and the final destination of their journey. Hitomi and Kylenia gasped at being so close to such a strong life force. If Hitomi used her inner eye, she was sure it would blind her. Even Van, whose mystical powers were limited, could feel the pulsating energies, like the heat from the sun. Electricity seemed to be coursing through the tower, since they could see white light crackle and spark. It did not look stable. Fragments had already crumbled and more were slowly breaking off before their eyes. An ominous rumbling reverberated through the air all around them, causing their clothes and hair to gently wave around them.

The base of the tower was actually a small amphitheatre; the same one Hitomi saw in her vision in Freid, where she saw the Atlantians use the power of their wishes. The three of them moved to stand at the top of the amphitheatre stairs and below they could see Daedalus bending over a pool of water at the bottom, except this time he had a pair of large, black wings protruding from his back. He slowly stood up and turned to face them. Resolve hardened, Hitomi took the first step down. Van reached out to protest, but Kylenia quickly stopped him and gently nodded no. Van glared at Kylenia, but his face relaxed as he saw her sincere and honest face. Hitomi had to go first. He dropped his arm and followed closely beside Kylenia.

As Hitomi neared Daedalus, the atmosphere of the place seemed to change. A storm materialized high above them, blocking out the stars, displaying brief flashes of light as lightning danced through the dark clouds. The tower itself gave off the only light, an eerie yellowish, gray sort of light. The only sounds were the crackling energies of the tower and the rumbles of thunder far above them.

"Can you see what's happening, Seer?" Daedalus asked calmly, motioning towards the pool of water. Hitomi glanced over and her heart almost missed a beat. In the water, she could see the angry, swirling red sky throwing down destructive lightning bolts, exploding on whatever they happened to hit. Homes were on fire, buildings were collapsing, and people and animals lay scattered around, dead. There were images from Asturia, Freid, Keshia, and Fanelia. Her home, her friends, they were suffering.

"Soon, they will have peace."

Hitomi turned away from the images in the pool and glared at Daedalus as she continued down the stairs. Her pendant started growing brighter with each step and it pulsated in sink with the tower.

"I won't let you destroy Gaea."

"You can't stop me!" Daedalus yelled as he raised his arms and fired dark orbs at them. Hitomi grabbed her pendant and brought up the shield around the three of them. The first volley of orbs hit the force field and she gritted her teeth at the effort to absorb them. Then, she adjusted her thoughts and changed the shape of the shield to reflect the orbs. They were too powerful this time for her to control where they went, so they few out in random directions, crashing in to the amphitheatre or nearby buildings. Hitomi watched in horror as one of the reflected orbs collided with the Ivory Tower. There was a small explosion as the dark energy collided with the white energy and a piece of the tower crumbled away. Horrified, Hitomi changed the shield back to its original form as Daedalus laughed and continued to throw more orbs at her.

"You can't stop me!"

Forced to absorb the blows, Hitomi slowly fell to her knees. Van reached out to support her, but Kylenia's arm once again snaked out and with a grip of steel pulled Van back beside her. He tried to pull away, but she held on and shook her head, telling him he wasn't allowed to interfere. Terrified for Hitomi, Van cursed under his breath and was forced to just watch.

As the dark orbs continued to hit the pink force field, dark energy started to gather and it slowly swirled around them. Hitomi was sweating with the effort of keeping the shield up, but she knew that she couldn't let the dark energy build up and overcome her. She lifted her head and through a break in the swirling darkness around them, she could see the pool. She watched the images continue to show Gaea being bombarded. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You can do it!" A memory of Merle said, while smiling and waving.

"You're strong, Hitomi!" A memory of Lola said, laughing with her.

All the madness around her: Daedalus' dark orb attack, the crumbling Ivory

Tower, the storm above; it all seemed to fade away as Hitomi focused on the sudden memories and visions filling her head.

"We know you can do it!" A memory of Millerna said, standing with Dryden and her children.

"Don't let anything stand in your way!" Allen said.

"We believe in you!" Celena said.

Slowly, Hitomi started to feel her strength returning as something powerful grew deep inside her.

"Go, Tomi!" Hanna shouted, jumping in the air.

"We trust you." Lord Finkbone said.

"Nothing can bring you down!" Patrick said with a wink.

Hitomi's head spun with visions of her friends and loved ones. Memories of laughing and crying together flashed by; the struggles, joys, and dreams they shared. Everyone had an unquenchable spark of life in them and hope for the future. Hitomi understood: life is the present, not the past. She couldn't allow their dreams, their lives, to be ended by regrets of the past. No matter what happens, there is always hope for the future.

She saw people from all over Gaea and realized they were no different. Life was precious and she had to do what it took to save them. Everyone was counting on her.

"This is your destiny." A memory of Kylenia said as a revitalizing warmth spread through Hitomi. It flowed through her body and mind and filled her with energy and hope.

"I wouldn't worry, we'll always be together." The memory of Van said. "I love you."

The vision of Van multiplied the warmth spreading through her, tenfold. The overwhelming sensation of love filled her until all doubt and fear were pushed away.

"I love you, too." Hitomi whispered in return. Van's love was her life, her future.

The chaos returned and once again Hitomi found herself on her knees, holding off Daedalus' attack. He was screaming and laughing like a mad man, repeatedly yelling, "You can't stop me!" Slowly, Hitomi lifted her head and managed to make eye contact with him through the seething dark energy swirling around her shield.

"Yes, I can." She whispered.

Hitomi slowly stood up and strengthened the shield around them. Daedalus was stunned to silence as he watched Hitomi slowly continue down the stairs. His eyes narrowed and he continued to hurl dark energy at her. Hitomi reached out with her power and grabbed hold of the dark energy. She flinched, initially, but the overwhelming love and hope pouring from her heart shielded her from the pain and made her strong. She gathered all the dark energy that surrounded them, and the energy being flung at them, together in front of her, into a large ball of sizzling energy. The sphere became a magnet for Daedalus' continued attacks and soon his magic was being pulled in to it. He stopped his attacks and backed up step or two as Hitomi reached the bottom of the stairs.

Understanding finally dawned on Daedalus' face a moment before Hitomi threw the large mass of dark energy back at him. Daedalus screamed in fright and threw his hands in front of him, but the energy ball never hit him. It exploded in to the pool of water and sent water and stone flying everywhere. The blast knocked Daedalus to his feet and tiny stone fragments and water mist rained down on him, obscuring his vision. Groaning in pain, he slowly pushed himself up and got back on his feet. Hitomi, with Van and Kylenia close behind, were now only a few feet away from him.

"Accursed child!" Daedalus spat. "That pool was my only means of seeing the outside worlds! I should-"

"You haven't been able to see clearly for a few millennia, Daedalus." Hitomi shouted firmly, startling Daedalus. "You've been watching over Gaea for longer than I can possibly imagine, but you can't seem to see the simplest things." Hitomi's tone became softer. "Yes, war and suffering exist on Gaea, but so does love and hope! We share laughter and sadness, prosperity and suffering, and hopes and fears. No matter what happened, the people always found a way to carry on. Hope for the future lives in their hearts and they will stand together until the bitter end to fight for it! We can't live in the past; we can only make the most of today and look with hope to the future.

To live in the past is to accept death, and they don't want it, and I won't let you force it on them."

"No." Daedalus whispered. "My purpose has been to end their suffering. Why else would I have been kept alive down here, alone!" His anger building, he started to speak more heatedly. "Gaea chose me to bring it death!"

"And Gaea chose me to bring it life!" Hitomi shouted back.

Shocked at her declaration, Daedalus stumbled back a step. "If that's true, why would it bring death to my people? We created Gaea and it turned on us!" He said frantically.

"You're people are not dead!"

"Impossible! How dare you! I saw the attack on the city, I saw them dying-"

"Show him." Hitomi said gently.

Two sets of white wings burst from the backs of Van and Kylenia. His eyes wide and unable to say a word, Daedalus fell to his knees and he looked back and forth between them, focusing on the truth the wings represented. His gaze finally settled on Kylenia.

"Who are you? What are you?" He asked weakly.

"My name is Kylenia and I'm a Mystic of Keshia. My people are descendants from the Atlantians that were spared the massacre that you saw. They were out scouting and returned long after the fires had grown cold. Over time, our bodies changed slightly, but at the core, we are still Atlantians."

"You see, Daedalus." Hitomi said gently. "By destroying Gaea, you'd be killing your own people and you'd be no better than those raiders."

"My people…are alive?" Tears ran down Daedalus' face as he tried to comprehend. His eyes turned away from her and seemed to focus somewhere near Hitomi.

"Icarus, my son, must you look at me like that?"

Hitomi glanced to her side, but saw no one there. She wasn't sure if Daedalus' grip on his sanity had just slipped away or if he was truly seeing ghosts of his past.

"Icarus…my brothers…my friends," Daedalus said as he looked around like a lost and frightened child. "Didn't you want this? Didn't you want to end all the suffering? Have I truly been wrong? Why did you leave me? What have I done?" Daedalus whimpered as he finally collapsed to the ground and held his head while he wept. Hitomi felt very sorry for him at that moment. He had suffered for so long.

The crackling of the Ivory Tower quickly brought Hitomi back to present matters. She looked up and the tower seemed to have gotten a lot worse. She glanced at Daedalus one last time, crying and moaning on the ground, and turned to face Van and Kylenia.

"Now's our chance! What should we do?"

Van looked around frantically and turned to Kylenia. Kylenia pointed to the tower and shouted over the steadily increasing noise.

"We have to get inside!"

"How?" Van asked.

"I don't know, the prophesies were very vague about this."

"Oh great!" Van said, following Kylenia's lead and shed his wings.

"Let's just go over there and figure something out." Hitomi said, pointing to the base of the tower.

They had taken a few steps when Van's ears twitched at a sudden whistling sound.

"Look out!" He shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Didn't you want the suffering to end?" Daedalus whispered to the ghosts surrounding him. "Didn't you want me to erase our mistake? Didn't you want me to erase…my mistake?" Daedalus shook his head back and forth. "This was all my fault. It's all my fault! That's why I haven't been able to rest. I'm being punished and I'm letting my only chance for absolution slip away. I have to finish this. I MUST finish this!"

Daedalus rose to his knees and reached behind him and pulled out a long, evil looking knife.

"Soon, I'll have peace."

He looked up and focused on the three trespassers who were headed to base of the tower. He gripped the point of the knife, raised his arm, and threw it as hard as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van was in mid-leap, attempting to put himself between the danger and Hitomi, praying that he'd make it on time, but he heard the wet thud of a blade going through flesh. He reached Hitomi's side and when he didn't see a knife anywhere, he looked in to her confused and puzzled face. Together, they spun around.

A pale and shocked Kylenia was staring down at a knife logged in her chest. She slowly looked over at Van and Hitomi, opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her staff fell from her hands and it clattered to the ground. Hitomi ran to her side and Van pulled his sword out and ran to stand in front of them. He spotted Daedalus looking at them and Van's eyes burned with rage. Just before he was about to charge, Van heard Daedalus grunt and watched as his eyes rolled backwards and then his body collapsed to the ground and was still.

Hitomi was frantically thinking of what to do as she stared at the horrible knife in Kylenia's chest when Kylenia reached up and gripped it in her hands.

"No, Kylenia, don't-" Hitomi started to say, but Kylenia grunted and pulled the knife out. She gasped in pain, threw the knife away, and clenched her chest. Her legs gave away and Hitomi grabbed on to her.

"Oh my god, Kylenia!" Hitomi cried. "Van! I need you!" Van re-sheathed his sword and quickly came to Kylenia's side. At Hitomi's direction, they gently laid her down. Blood was rapidly soaking through Kylenia's beautiful blue and green dress as she stared off in to the sky above her. Hitomi took off her sweatshirt, and used it to apply pressure to the knife wound. Van took off his sweatshirt and used it as a pillow for Kylenia's head.

"It's going to be okay, Kylenia!" Hitomi said as tears fell down her face. "We'll get help."

"No," Kylenia whispered. "We have to…go on."

"You're hurt, we can't." Hitomi said. Although the spark was slowly fading from Kylenia's eyes, she managed a weak smile in Hitomi's direction.

"This was…meant to be. We must continue or…Gaea will perish." Kylenia shuddered as pain arched through her body. She was using all her strength to try to speak.

"I…believe…in…you."

Kylenia's eyes slowly shut and her body relaxed as she died.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Hitomi wept as she leaned over Kylenia's still body. Van was frozen with shock and couldn't move. Tears quietly ran down his face.

"We were so close…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Your task will not be easy, but it will be the most important. My beloved daughter, you will have to die to save the world.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do we continue?" Hitomi repeated to herself as she held Kylenia's cold hand. "How do we save Gaea?" Tears continued to fall down her face. She looked across at Van and saw him frozen with sorrow and despair.

"Why does she believe in me?" Hitomi whispered. The wind started to blow harder as the storm grew in strength. "What can I do?"

Hitomi's mind raced for any memories of Kylenia giving her instructions but she couldn't think of anything. Kylenia hadn't told them anything, and she even said that she didn't know exactly what to do. The prophesy said three must enter and a link must be forged, how were they supposed to do that? And why did Kylenia say 'this was meant to be'? Hitomi raised her head and looked around. She knew that Gaea didn't have much time and she didn't think she and Van would survive if the tower fell apart or exploded. She looked down at Kylenia's motionless body. Three must enter….

"Help me get her up, Van."

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"We need to get in to the Tower and this is all I can think of!"

Van looked at Hitomi strangely, but didn't object. They each took an arm, lifted, and put it over their shoulders to hold Kylenia up.

"I have to get her staff." Hitomi shouted over the wind. She quickly ducked under Kylenia's body and grabbed the staff. Hitomi came back and helped Van, and with Kylenia on her right and Kylenia's staff in her left hand, they walked the short distant to the base of the Ivory Tower. Van looked over expectantly at Hitomi. She handed the staff to Van and took off the pendant.

Daedalus said the pendants and the tower were made of the same material, Hitomi thought, so I hope this works.

Holding the pendant in her fingers, Hitomi reached out and pressed it against the tower wall. A flash of white light blinded her momentarily and she heard the deep toll of a bell in the far of corners of her mind. She tensed, waiting for some sort of pain, but none came. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and saw that an arched doorway had opened up right in front of them. It had worked!

"You did it!" Van cried as he looked over with amazement. "Let's get inside!"

As soon as they shuffled inside, the noise from outside was cut off and they were immersed in silence. The inside of the tower was dark and hollow, but the walls gave off a very faint glow. In the center, hovering a few feet above an intricate design on the floor, there was a magnificent and beautiful bright orb of the purest light. It rotated slowly and a multitude of colours seemed to sparkle from its core. Its presence was over powering and Hitomi felt tears come to her eyes. They were looking at the life force, the heart, of Gaea.

"Hey, what's going on?" Van said, startling Hitomi. She looked over and saw that Kylenia's staff had moved out of Van's hand and was rising upwards and closer to the bright sphere, apparently on its own. When it stopped it started glowing brighter than Hitomi had ever seen before. The weight of Kylenia was suddenly being lifted off their shoulders and Hitomi's jaw dropped as she watched the body rise above them like a defective puppet. She moved closer to Van and they held each other as they watched Kylenia's dead body rise high in to the air. They took a few hesitant steps to the side, to try to see more clearly. The body stopped in front of the staff and then it became suffused with a beautiful blue aura. The light from the jewel grew more intense and a mystical wind starting blowing inside the tower. It caused Kylenia's long blue hair to fly above her and her dress flapped violently against her legs.

Slowly, Kylenia's arms and head started to rise. Hitomi gasped and clung tighter to Van as her own hair whipped around her head. Kylenia glowed brighter and when the wind and light seemed to reach a peak, the jewel broke apart and the blue light flew into Kylenia and her eyes snapped opened. They were glowing bright blue. The staff clattered to the floor and Kylenia slowly sank to the floor, the wind dying down as she descended. When she touched down, she turned to face them.

Hitomi looked deep into the depths of the glowing blue eyes and realized that they reminded her of the life force a hovering a short distance away. She also noticed that all the blood from the knife wound had disappeared.

"Kylenia?" Hitomi asked, hesitantly, releasing her tense grip on Van.

"I am the goddess who watches over Gaea." Kylenia said with a deep female voice that seemed to echo on its own. "Kylenia is with me now."

"She's really dead then?" Hitomi asked sadly.

"Yes. My beloved daughter knew that this was the path that she had to take in order to save Gaea and she accepted the responsibility freely."

"So, we can still save Gaea?" Van asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we must make haste. There are but moments left." The goddess said, turning around and walking towards the life force. Van and Hitomi followed and stood beside the goddess when she reached it. It was so beautiful. Hitomi felt such a powerful sense of innocence from it.

"Stand around the heart of Gaea and join hands with me." The goddess said. Hitomi and Van moved into place and linked hands with the goddess. Hitomi felt a warmth flowing from the life force and her aches from the journey melted away.

"What are we doing?" Van asked.

"The link that has sustained Gaea since its birth is failing. We must create a new one. I am to be that link, temporarily."

"I don't understand." Hitomi said anxiously.

"Only I have the power and ability to temporarily uproot the heart of Gaea until I can place it on Gaea, where it belongs. Gaea will not be safe until I do so."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Van asked.

"Dragon of Noble Birth, Wolf with the Sacred Light, both from the same line of the ancient creators, yet from different lives on Earth and Gaea. Your presence is necessary to work the magic." The goddess turned to Van. "You represent the new way of life of Gaea." The goddess turned to Hitomi. "You represent the link between this world and Gaea. Both of you must link your wills with mine to force the heart to let go of this place. You must desire it most fiercely, for any hesitation or doubt will be a crack in the magic we will weave."

The goddess squeezed Hitomi's hand a little tighter and looked deeply in her eyes. "Dear child, once the heart is back on Gaea, no travel between Earth and Gaea will ever be possible again."

Hitomi gasped. Her heart seemed to skip a beat and she felt short of breath. She heard Van gasp beside her, but she looked right back in to the deep blue eyes of the goddess.

"Never?" Hitomi whispered as her eyes began to water.

"Never." The goddess said softly, her voice filled with compassion.

Hitomi had always been comforted that she and Van could use the pendant to visit her family and friends in Tokyo. True, their visits were few and far in between, but to never be able to do it again? If she and Van had children, her parents would never get to meet their grandchildren. Hitomi felt tears slide down her face. She took a deep breath.

"Will I still get to return to Gaea?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, child."

Hitomi sighed in relief. She glanced over at Van. He was watching her with glossy eyes and he gave her a look of such intense love and understanding that she almost started crying again. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back.

"Will there be time to say goodbye, to my friends here on Earth?" Hitomi asked hesitantly.

The goddess smiled gently. "Yes, but it will be brief."

"Then let's save Gaea." Hitomi said, shedding the last of her tears.

"The stars truly did pick the right person." The goddess said with a warm smile. She looked back and forth between Van and Hitomi. "Relax your minds, open your hearts, and fill your thoughts with love for Gaea and its people. Wish with all your heart for it to leave the Earth behind and come home with us. Concentrate on keeping the magic in between us. Remember, the magic is very fragile and this is the most dangerous and critical part of your journey."

Van and Hitomi both nodded their readiness and the goddess nodded slowly back and closed her eyes. Van and Hitomi closed their eyes to and held on extra tight to each other.

The mystical wind that had blown before started again, but very gently this time. Hitomi's hair batted against the side of her face, but she ignored it as she concentrated within. She relaxed her mind and gently reached out to touch the essence of Gaea's life force. She was immediately filled with the sensation that something powerful, yet gentle, was flowing in to her mind. She realized that it was part of the magic and as she started to feel it slip away, she gently tugged it back and opened her memories to it. The familiar images of her friends resurfaced and she saw their laughing faces, but then she couldn't help but seeing them in danger from the storm. The magic pulled away again, but Hitomi held it there firmly and tried to show it how they would be safe again if the heart was moved. She thought of all the beautiful places on Gaea and all the people who were counting on her. The magic stopped fighting her hold and then it enveloped her….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small family huddled closely together in a small cave in the Zaibach forest. The Storm raged outside and the cave walls were shaking. A little girl who had been crying in fear suddenly stopped and shouted for her parents and siblings to look. They feared the worse, but when they turned their heads towards the sky they all saw the small break in the dark red clouds. White light was shinning through….

People all over Gaea started to see the holes appear in the storm. At first they were small and few, but then they started growing and multiplying. Keshians crowded together and watched in amazement as the ocean stopped banging so violently against the shore. Fanelians gathered in the castle library looked around hesitantly as the lightning bolts started to crash around the castle less frequently. All over Gaea, hope started to blossom in the hearts of the people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three chosen ones of Gaea stood locked in a circle of magic around the life force of Gaea. The life force was spinning more rapidly then before and its light seemed to intensify every few seconds. The pattern below their feet had turned from white light to blue light. The three had their heads bowed and were only vaguely aware of anything else.

Outside the Ivory Tower, the ancient and lost city of Atlantis began to disappear. Starting from the edges of the island, everything started turning to dust and blowing away. Trees and plants withered; mountains shrank as they were blown away piece by piece; buildings started to crumble and turn to dust. Left in their place was nothing. Even the stars started to fade away, but the storm continued to blow just as strong over the Ivory Tower. Gaining momentum towards the center of the city, the structures crumbled faster and faster. Homes, stores, markets; they all faded and disappeared. The dead body of Daedalus vanished. Everything was vanishing.

Nothing was left except for the glowing Ivory Tower and the ragging storm.

Hitomi could feel the life force growing. She was somehow channeling it in to the goddess. The magic no longer tried to pull away from her but it was so powerful that it felt like she would burst, but Hitomi held on firmly. Deep within her, she felt the sadness of knowing she could never return to Earth, but the over powering love she had for Van kept her strong. She had decided, not that long ago, that Van was her home and she would go anywhere just to be with him. With an inner sad smile, she said good bye to Earth.

Hitomi suddenly gasped as the magic increased and filled her more than she ever thought possible. Her head fell back and her eyes snapped open as she stared straight up. At some point, the top of the tower must have crumbled away because she could now see the violent storm above them. She was struggling to breathe, but she focused all her efforts on keeping the magic from overwhelming her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. The magic flowed like fire through her mind and body. She tried to think about Gaea and the people, but her mind became so chaotic that the only thing she could cling to was her love for Van.

Hitomi glanced over at Van and saw that he was positioned just like her. The light was so intense that Van appeared to be a living shadow. Hitomi glanced over to look at the goddess and she too had turned her head upwards and Hitomi saw that her eyes were starting to open. They were still glowing blue orbs, but now they appeared to be sparkling with something more. Hitomi watched in amazement as a smile crept on to the goddess' face. A deep excitement started building in Hitomi as she felt the strain of magic receding. She could now visibly see the life force flowing in to the goddess and it began to shrink in size. She felt Van squeeze her hand and she looked over to see him smile and wink at her. Then he closed his eyes again and continued facing up. Hitomi closed her eyes too and let her emotions explode forth, just as they had when she faced Daedalus. She knew that everything would be okay.

The pattern on the floor intensified and suddenly shot in to the air, going through the hole in the tower and piercing the dark storm clouds. Hitomi, Van, and the goddess were enclosed in the column of light and a strong wind blew all around them, causing their hair to stand up and whip around wildly. The Ivory Tower crumbled around them until they were standing alone in the midst of nothing. They didn't notice though; they were completely intertwined with the magic. The column of light grew thicker and thicker, pushing back the dark storm clouds. The storm clouds could not fight against the light and broke up and vanished altogether.

Finally, the last bit of the heart of Gaea flowed in to the goddess.

"It is done." She said.

With that, Van, Hitomi and goddess, rose into the air, within the column of light, and then suddenly shot in to the sky, leaving the nothingness that was once Atlantis, behind forever.


	16. Chapter 16: There's No Place Like Home ...

**Chapter 16: There's No Place Like Home – Part 1**

Yukari and Amano watched in panic from a distance as the island-mountains of Atlantis crumbled apart and fell in to the sea. Amano had an arm around Yukari and the other was tightly gripping the railing of their boat. Yukari had to put both hands on the rail to keep herself steady. A moment ago, the ocean had been calm in the early afternoon sun, then suddenly the ocean started heaving, the winds started blowing stronger, and it became dark and overcast. Amano had moved the boat away from the rocks, in fear of being thrown against them, but they didn't want to go too far. They had no idea if what was happening was natural, like an under water volcano or earthquake, or if it was something more. There were things that they had seen in the last few days that they would have never thought possible before.

As they both frantically scanned the water, a great column of light shot out of it and climbed skywards. They both watched with wide eyes as it flew upwards until they couldn't follow it any longer. The clouds and darkness that had settled over them seemed to weaken and fade in the vicinity of the column of light. They brought their gaze down and continued to watch as the island-mountains completely vanished before their eyes. Everything appeared to be still for a moment, and then a pulse came from the column of light. It spread outward and washed over their boat, like a sound wave, and then the ocean was quiet again and the sky was blue. The column of light was fading and disappearing.

The only two witnesses slowly relaxed their grips on the railing and looked at each other with puzzlement. Yukari then turned to the ocean and looked frantically around.

"Oh my god, Amano! The islands are gone! What does that mean? What are we supposed to do!"

"I don't know! I-" Amano stopped in mid-sentence as he glanced up and saw something. Yukari followed his gaze and her jaw fell. They both moved back as a large, blue orb floated down from the sky. It was sparkling, like sunlight reflecting on water, and it appeared to be holding three people. As it neared, Yukari gasped and started crying with an awkward smile on her face. The orb slowly came down to their level and sunk in to the boat a little. Inside, they could see Hitomi, Van, and Kylenia standing in a circle, holding hands, with their eyes closed. The orb then melted away.

Hitomi blinked a few times, still in a daze, and then looked around and realized they were back on Amano's boat. She turned to face the goddess and looked in to her shimmering eyes of blue and white sparkling light.

"Did we do it? Is Gaea saved?" She whispered. Van squeezed Hitomi's hand as he too stared at the goddess, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, it is done. Gaea is in danger no more." The goddess said calmly. Van and Hitomi turned to one another and the largest possible smiles broke out on their faces. At the same time, they released the goddess' hands, threw up their own hands, and started whopping and jumping for joy! Shortly after, they were holding each other as all their worries and fears from the last few weeks melted away and left them shaking and clinging to each other. Every few moments, they interrupted their sobs with occasional bouts of laughter.

"You were amazing." Van whispered in to her hair. "You saved Gaea again."

"_We_ saved Gaea." Hitomi whispered back. "I would not have been able to do it with you, without your love." Hitomi pulled away and looked into his glistening chocolate eyes. "I love you, Van. I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything, Hitomi." Then they both leaned in to a very deep and passionate kiss.

A polite little cough a few moments later made them pull away, a little red in the face. They turned to see Amano and Yukari together, watching them with big smiles on their faces.

"Do we get to join in the celebration now?" Yukari said playfully, as she wiped her tears away. "We did help, after all." Hitomi and Van laughed and Hitomi ran to embrace her friend. As she was hugging and laughing with her, Hitomi realized that she would never be able to do it again, and she held her a little tighter.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Yukari asked as she heard Hitomi start crying again. Hitomi pulled away and stood beside Van and took his hand again.

"Oh Yukari, Amano, I…we…." Hitomi started, and then she took a deep breath. "To save Gaea, we had to severe the link that connected it to Earth. Once we return, we'll never be able to come back."

"What?" Yukari said, her face dropping. "You mean, we'll never get to see you again?"

"I'm sorry." Hitomi said as tears ran down her face. "It was the only way and I have to return with Van. I belong beside him. I love him." Van squeezed her hand again and she squeezed back.

Various emotions flickered over Yukari's face and her mouth opened and closed a few times, as if to say something, but nothing came out. Yukari then noticed that Van and Hitomi's clothes were dirty, ripped, and splattered with blood. Their faces were covered in dust, except where recent tears had flown. She didn't know what they had gone through in Atlantis, but they must have been through a lot to end up looking like that. She looked at Hitomi's sad, green eyes, and then saw how she held Van's hand, and Yukari understood. A smile crept on to her face.

"I love you too, Hitomi, and boy, am I ever going to miss you."

Hitomi flew into Yukari arms again. Van couldn't understand what they were saying, since they were both crying and talking at the same time, but he could probably guess. Amano walked over to where he was and reached out his hand. Van took it and smiled as they shook hands.

"Well, I know you're going to take good care of her," Amano started, "but, I'm going to say it again. Take good care of her, Van."

"I will." Van replied with a smile. "Take good care of Yukari."

"I will." Amano said, glancing over at the girls. Van saw a familiar twinkle in Amano's eyes as he glanced at Yukari. He would recognize it, since he'd seen it in his own reflection for a while now.

"When do you have to return to Gaea?" Amano asked, as he released Van's hand.

"I don't know…." Van said as he turned towards the goddess. She walked the few steps toward them, her eyes still alive with magic.

"We must leave before the sun rises again."

"What!" Hitomi said, pulling herself away from Yukari and walking over to them. "We have to leave before morning! But that only gives us about…fifteen hours! We'll never get back to Tokyo in time to see my family!" Hitomi said, on the verge of more tears, but the goddess quickly cut her off.

"I can get us there much faster than your previous journey.' The goddess said with a gentle smile. "Don't fret, my child, you will get to see your family."

Yukari came up beside Hitomi and looked at the goddess strangely, especially at her eyes. "What happened to you, Kylenia?" She asked. "You seem…different."

"Oh." Hitomi said sadly and her head drooped. "We were attacked and Kylenia got hurt, really hurt. We couldn't do anything…we couldn't save her…and she died."

Yukari covered her mouth with her hand in shock, but her eyes darted back to the goddess in confusion.

"This is the goddess who watches over Gaea, whom Kylenia served." Hitomi continued.

Yukari and Amano both stared in silence at the goddess.

"My beloved daughter knew that she would have to die to save Gaea." The goddess said with a voice that echoed. "There was nothing you could have done to save her." She said to Hitomi. "She knew what her fate would be if she agreed to be my chosen one, yet she still accepted. Do not blame yourselves."

"Goddess, what happened down there?" Van asked. Hitomi looked up expectantly, her curiosity overcoming her grief.

"The stars had revealed that the only way to save Gaea was to bring its life force from Earth and put it where it belonged, on Gaea. I knew that only I could only accomplish such a task, due to the magic and energies involved, but there were obstacles. I did not know where the life force lay nor could I travel to the Earth."

"I guess that's where the prophesy came in." Hitomi said. "We were able go to Earth and find Atlantis."

"Correct. Years ago I created the jewel known as the Oceans Heart and I presented it to Kylenia on the day of her choosing. I explained that when the day came and her spirit passed in to the next world, the jewel would allow me to take over her physical body so I would be able to create a new link for the life force of Gaea."

"So you were in the jewel the entire time?" Van asked.

"A part of me was, yes. It wasn't until Kylenia's spirit left her body and the jewel came in to the presence of Gaea's life force that the magic was activated and I was able to possess her body. The jewel was the only way for me to come to Earth and through Kylenia's body was the only way to form the link."

"Couldn't you have shared Kylenia's body with her?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm afraid not. This body will turn to dust once I return the life force to Gaea. Only my power and control is preventing the magic from tearing it apart right now. If I had shared the body with Kylenia, she would have been overcome by that power."

"What will you do when we return to Gaea?" Van asked.

"Gaea's heart must immediately be joined with the planet, so I will have to leave you as I go do to that."

"Where will the heart go? Keshia?" Hitomi asked. The goddess smiled and nodded.

"My Mystics will protect it and they'll be commanded not to reveal it to anyone. I'll have to ask the same of you two; under no circumstances should you tell anyone where the heart of Gaea lies. The heart will be vulnerable for the first few years, as it adjusts, but over time it will join with the planet and they will become one. Then, it will no longer be a concern." The goddess took a few steps towards Van and Hitomi and laid her hands on their shoulders.

"You both performed admirably during these trials and together you saved Gaea once again. The planet will no longer be in danger from any outside force, but you'll have to continue to be diligent and guard it from the inside." The goddess told them.

"Always." Van said as he gripped his sword, the heirloom of the Fanelian throne.

"Will we ever see you again?" Hitomi asked. "I mean, after we return to Gaea?"

"Probably not directly like this," the goddess said, a smile creeping on to her face. "But, I'll be around, keeping my eye on things." The goddess's shy smile turned in to a playful grin and Hitomi suddenly had a flashback of the wolf with blue eyes that had been with her after the first storm. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but the goddess winked at her, and Hitomi decided not to reveal anything.

Just then, Hitomi remembered that she didn't have her pendant on. She quickly thought back and recalled that she had stuffed it in her pockets after they had entered the Ivory Tower. She patted her pockets and suddenly panicked, wondered if it was still there. She found it and pulled it out to examine it. It still looked the same, but something was different about it.

"Your pendant will no longer be as powerful anymore." The goddess said, knowing what Hitomi must have been thinking. "The pendant's power was linked to the Earth and the Ivory Tower and once they are both gone, the pendant may become nothing more than a pretty stone." Hitomi nodded in understanding as she put it back on. She liked it there and even if it lost all of its powers, it reminded her of Van and that's what was important.

"If you are ready," the goddess continued looking at the four of them, "we can begin the journey back to your home." The four of them nodded eagerly. "Then step back and hold on to something." The goddess said as she turned around to face the front of the ship. The others took a few steps back and hung on to the rails around the cabin entrance of the boat. Van put an arm around Hitomi's waist and kissed the top of her head. Hitomi smiled warmly at him and placed her arm over his.

The goddess started moving her arms in quick, circular motions and her robes and hair started flowing in the magic she was calling. Hitomi watched as a shield of blue light climbed up, out the water, and encircled the boat in a protective sphere, similar to the one Kylenia had created before. Hitomi could feel power collecting all around them and she tightened her grip on the rail. The goddess brought her hands down quickly and linked them together, except for her forefingers and thumbs which touched at the tips and pointed upwards. The boat lurched and Hitomi suddenly felt her stomach in her throat. Everything outside the sphere was a blur and Hitomi quickly looked at her feet to stop herself from getting sick. She gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white, but she still felt like she'd be flung away at any second.

Suddenly, it was over. They lurched to a stop and Hitomi fell back into Van, who luckily didn't topple over. Van helped Hitomi find her footing and then they looked around cautiously. They were still in the middle of the ocean, but it was different somehow. The sun was a little higher in the sky, the clouds that had been there before were gone, and it felt warmer.

"Where are we?" Yukari asked, clinging to Amano. She looked a little green in the face. The goddess turned around and calmly faced them.

"Just beyond the horizon is the bay where we began our journey."

"You mean were back in Japanese waters? Already?" Amano asked. "That's amazing! I'm going to start the engines and take us in." Amano said as he helped Yukari to a bench.

"Holy crap!" Hitomi said. "I didn't know that kind of travel was even possible!" The goddess just smiled and turned to watch the sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached the dock where the boat was stored and Amano ran out to bring the car around. They wanted to keep the goddess out of sight as much as possible since sunglasses couldn't hide her sparkling eyes. They quickly piled into the car and Amano headed towards the Kanzaki residence.

Hitomi kept biting her nails and playing with her hands during the drive. She was trying to figure out how to tell her family that she had to leave them forever. She was glad the goddess would be there; it would probably make things a little easier to explain. They pulled up to the Kanzaki residence, which was on a quiet street away from the main roads. Hitomi got out of the car and looked around carefully, trying to burn the images in to her mind. Her eyes started to water, but she quickly blinked them back. Van slipped his hand in to hers and gave it a squeeze. She looked in to his eyes and took strength from them.

The strange group of five made their way up to the door and Hitomi tried it and found it unlocked. She slowly opened it and stuck her head in. She could her noises coming from kitchen.

"Mama?"

"Mamoru? Is that you?" A female voice called from the kitchen.

"No Mama, it's me." Hitomi said, walking inside and motioning for the others to follow. The noise from the kitchen ceased and a beautiful lady with strawberry-blond, shoulder length hair came around the corner. She was wearing an apron and drying her hands with a dish rag.

"Hitomi?" She asked quietly.

"Mama!" Hitomi cried in joy, no longer able to control herself. She ran towards her mother and her mother dropped the dish cloth to embrace her daughter. They both started laughing and crying at the same time. Finally, Hitomi's mother held Hitomi out at arms length and looked critically at Hitomi.

"What in the world have you been doing!" She exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"A little sore, but nothing serious." Hitomi answered. Hitomi's mom then looked at the little group politely standing by the door. Van stood a little straighter as her eyes met his.

"It's good to see you again, Van." Hitomi's mother said, walking over towards him. "You look well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kanzaki." Van said. "It is nice to see you again, too." Van said with a smile. He then leaned over to place a kiss on her check.

"Such a nice boy." Hitomi's mother muttered. "Yukari, Amano, what are you doing here?" She asked, turning towards them.

"It's a long story, Mrs. Kanzaki." Yukari said, coming over to give her a hug. Hitomi's mother then took a long look at the goddess and her sparkling eyes. "Any friend of Hitomi's is welcome here." She told the goddess. "Please come in."

"Thank you." The goddess replied in her double voice, bowing her head slightly. Before Hitomi's mother could ask another question, Hitomi stepped over and guided her mother away.

"Mama, is Mamoru going to be home soon?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, he's usually back around this time."

"What about Papa?"

"He said he had to work late tonight."

"Can you call him and ask him to come home as soon as possible. It's important." Hitomi's mother looked in to her sad, green eyes and nodded.

"Take your friends in to the living room, Hitomi. I'll be back in as soon as I get off the phone." Hitomi's mother started leave, but then stopped and looked critically at Hitomi again and frowned. "Maybe you and Van should get yourselves cleaned up.

"We will, Mama. Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long and emotionally day. Once Hitomi's father and brother had returned home, Hitomi, Van, and the goddess had explained everything to her startled family. Their reactions had been a mix of sorrow, anger, and shock, but in the end they understood and accepted what had to happen. Everyone, including Yukari and Amano, decided to have a big dinner together to celebrate the time left with Hitomi and Van. Everyone helped out in the kitchen, not wanting to be far from the two of them. It was crowded, but they shared stories and laughed together all night long. They stuffed themselves with food and desserts, and afterwards Van and Hitomi posed with everyone for pictures. While Mamoru printed off copies on the computer, Hitomi and her mother went through photo albums and picked out pictures Hitomi could take with her.

Night eventually came and everyone started to show signs of weariness, but Hitomi's father wisely put on a pot of coffee. They sat together in the living room sharing stories and reminiscing on good times. Hitomi's family was eager for details about her life as a queen and the place she now called home.

Later in the evening, while Van was being entertained with stories of Hitomi as a young girl, Hitomi excused herself and went through the house looking for the goddess. She didn't see her in any rooms, but as she walked by her room for the second time, she noticed that the balcony door was slightly ajar. Quietly, she walked over and slowly pushed it open. The goddess was standing outside looking at the starry horizon.

"Here you are." Hitomi said quietly, standing beside the goddess. The goddess smiled but continued to stare at the sky. Hitomi turned her head and drank in the view. It was strange to see the big city lights again, after all this time. Although she had grown up with it, since she had been gone and without anything like it in Fanelia, she had almost forgotten what it was like. There was a beauty to it that she knew only city dwellers could really understand. She looked up to see the full moon and was almost startled not to see the Earth there. Like she did for so many years, she wondered where Gaea would be if it were visible.

"Goddess, do you know where Gaea is in the night sky?" Hitomi asked suddenly, realizing she might have an opportunity to find out. Without hesitating, the goddess lifted her arm and pointed upwards. "Really? You can see it?" Hitomi asked surprised.

"I can't see it as clearly as I see you," the goddess said, "but I can sense it and I feel a tugging towards it. I believe it is because I am carrying the heart."

"Interesting…. Would you say Gaea is around that star?" Hitomi asked, pointing where she thought the goddess had pointed.

"It's very close to the vicinity of that bright star up there, but over to the right, closer to that third star."

"I think that bright one is the North Star, so that means-" Hitomi broke off and startled laughing suddenly. The goddess looked towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Hitomi laughed. "It's the second star to the right!" Hitomi left the balcony laughing and the goddess continued to look puzzled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time which everyone was avoiding and dreading finally came. They were sitting together in the living room in little groups, talking softly to one another when the Goddess quietly walked in. Silence fell as she entered and bowed her head slightly towards Van and Hitomi.

"It is time."

Van and Hitomi stood up and nodded back. It became noisy as everyone was by their sides giving last minute hugs and advice. Hitomi couldn't recall when she started crying, but she wiped the tears from her face as she drank in the faces of those she loved dearly and would never see again. It all felt like a dream. Even as her mother gripped her father's arm tightly, Hitomi squeezed Van's hand and he squeezed back. Van, who knew the pain of losing family, was in awe of Hitomi. She was choosing to stay with him and never see her family or friends again. True, she wouldn't be losing them in the tragic way Van lost his family, but he wondered to himself if he'd be able to make the same choice. As he watched Hitomi linger in a last hug with her mother, he didn't bother to stop the tear that ran down his face. Yes, he could make that choice, anything to stay with Hitomi. He would have to be there for her, even more than before, once they returned to Fanelia. Van vowed to make sure he never forgot Hitomi's sacrifice.

Everyone filed outside into the quiet, peaceful night. Hitomi's parents, her brother, Yukari and Amano stopped at the edge of the porch and watched as Van, Hitomi, and the goddess walked into the center of the dark yard. Hitomi took one last, long look at her family and closest friends, showed them a brave smile, and forced herself to face the goddess.

"Do not worry about the journey back to Gaea, dear ones," the goddess's eerie double voice said, "It will be easy compared to our departure from Atlantis and only I will have to work the magic. Just stand near me, close to each other, and try to relax."

Van and Hitomi stood together in front of the goddess, but turned to look at their friends. Tears were streaming down Yukari's face, but she was smiling as she held Amano tightly. Amano smiled and winked at Hitomi. Mamoru was struggling with his facial expression, wanting to stay strong as tears threatened, so he saluted Hitomi by putting his fist over his heart, a gesture they had used as children. Hitomi held back a sob and returned the gesture, bringing a smile to Mamoru's face. Hitomi's father had his arm around her mother and they both watched quietly with sad faces.

The goddess started motioning with her hands, invoking the magic, and a blue light formed on the ground around the three of them, the same pattern that had appeared in Atlantis. Van felt the tingle of magic on his skin and he held Hitomi closer. The goddess slowly brought her hands together and when they touched, the familiar column of white light shot upwards around them. Van, Hitomi, and Kylenia started to rise off the ground, much to the amazement of their friends, and Hitomi clung to Van tightly with one arm as she waved goodbye with the other.

Then, they were gone.


	17. Chapter 17: Part 2

**Chapter 17: There's No Place Like Home – Part 2**

Like all of the previous journeys through the pillar of white light, Hitomi could never really see or know what was happening, so she just grasped at sensations and feelings. Sometime during the journey between Earth and Gaea, she knew the body of their departed friend Kylenia faded away to be replaced by the shining, blue brilliance of the goddess. She knew the goddess wasn't going to keep the body once they returned to Gaea; she understood that using Kylenia's body had been the only way to save Gaea. Kylenia had to die so the goddess could appear on Earth and save Gaea's life force, its heart. And now that heart was carried within the goddess, to be taken to a safe and secret location on Gaea. Hitomi knew that the goddess would have to leave them immediately after they arrived on Gaea and she wondered if she'd ever see her again…or at least recognize if the goddess had been close by.

As the white light faded away, Hitomi could see Van again and she sighed. At least, she was going to, but when she realized the pillar of light had left them a few meters above the ocean, her sigh become a started gasp and she plunged into the water before she could say anything.

The water wasn't freezing, but the shock of suddenly being drenched caused Hitomi to frantically claw at the water. She could see Van quickly making his way to the surface among all the bubbles, but she seemed to be having trouble. She was trying to swim with jeans, sneakers, a sweater, and a backpack on, so they were actually dragging her down. Regretfully, Hitomi shrugged the backpack and her sweater off. The burning in her lungs was growing stronger, so she propelled herself upwards as fast as she could. Once she broke the surface, she gasped for air and coughed to get the salt water out of her lungs.

"Hitomi!" Van cried out as he swam the short distance towards her. "Are you okay?" Van's hair was plastered over his face, but Hitomi could see that he was worried.

"I'm okay, but I had to drop the bag and my sweater."

"Oh no. The pictures…." Van said, sorrow filling his eyes. Hitomi stopped treading water as she realized what she had done. The pictures. The pictures of her family, of her home, of her childhood, of her friends, were now making their way to the bottom of the ocean and she would have no opportunity to get more. She snapped out of it when she started to choke on salt water again, but she wanted to cry. Hitomi had just said goodbye forever to her family and friends on Earth and those pictures were all she had left of them. Hitomi forced all her sadness in to the depths of her mind, for they had more immediate problems to deal with.

Hitomi looked around and in the predawn gloom, she could make out the island of Keshia near them. Well, it appeared to be near, but she knew it would be a long swim before they got there. But then she quickly looked back at the sky again. It was clear! No dark, swirling storm clouds, no lightning, no thunder- the Storm was gone! Hitomi turned to Van and saw that he had noticed too.

"We really did." Van said in awe. Hitomi smiled and resisted the urge to hug him, since it would probably drown them both, so she relished in the view of a clear sky for a few moments.

"We better start swimming," she told Van, "I hope we have enough energy to get to the island." As Van nodded his agreement, a squeak from behind Hitomi startled her and caused her to whirl around in the water, images of sharks and hungry whales filling her mind. A dolphin looked back at her and turned its head a few times to get its little eyes pointing at Hitomi. She stared at it stunned, not knowing what to do. The dolphin, however, started bobbing its head up and down and made a lot of clicking and squeaking noises. It then rose up on its tail and started moving away from them, and before they knew it, it had disappeared under the water again. Van and Hitomi just looked at each other and shrugged and started swimming towards the shore.

Only a few minutes had past, but already Hitomi was aching from the effort. She stopped, determined to find a way to kick her sneakers off, when something away in water caught her attention. Van, who had stopped a few feet beyond her, turned to find Hitomi watching a group of fins heading straight toward them. There were about eight of them coming and Van knew that if they were sharks, he'd have no chance to fight them all off. Heck, he didn't even know how to fight one shark off! Van raced to get beside Hitomi, but as he did, he saw something very peculiar. Someone was swimming beside the fins!

He reached Hitomi's side about the same time the group of fins reached them, and much to the relief of Van and Hitomi, they were a group of dolphins. There was also a young Keshian boy with them, and now that he was closer, Van could see that he hadn't been swimming with the dolphins, but had actually been pulled by the dolphins, by holding on to their dorsal fins. The dolphins clicked and squeaked merrily as they swam around them. The young Keshian swam over to Van and Hitomi.

"I didn't believe it when I was told that two land dwellers were all the way out here, but I guess I was wrong." The boy said, with a friendly grin. Hitomi thought he looked around thirteen or fourteen. "What are you doing out here?"

"We're actually not sure." Van said. "We were kind of…dropped here, but we're trying to get to shore."

"Excuse me for my bluntness," the boy said, "But you don't look like you'll be able to make it on your own."

"Don't worry, we understand." Hitomi said. "Who told you we were out here?"

"The dolphin that found you, of course, except it took a while to get it out of him since he was laughing so hard." One of the dolphins near them bobbed his head and clicked some more. Although all the dolphins looked the same to him, Van was willing to bet that that was the same dolphin they saw before. "He swam off to tell the others and I had happened to be nearby to overhear, so we all decided to come and see the land dwellers who thought they were fish.

"For the record, I never once believed I was a fish." Van said sourly, realizing all the dolphins were laughing at them.

"You can talk to dolphins?" Hitomi asked.

"I thought everyone could." The boy said, puzzled, but it only latest for a second. "You can tell me your reasons for being out here later, but I think we should get you two to shore." The boy said. Just then, a small, yellow creature flew over their heads and circled them. Hitomi heard the high pitched giggling and recognized it as a Wind Sprite.

"Perfect timing!" The boy said and reaching down into one of his pockets, he took out a small morsel of food and held it up for the Wind Sprite who flew over towards it. "Please little one, go tell the nearest Mystic that-" the boy paused and turned to them, "Who are you?"

"Van and Hitomi Fanel." Van answered.

"FANEL!" The boy cried. "But that means, you're the king of Fanelia! And you're his queen!" The emotions playing over his face were a mix of wonder and worry, so Hitomi smiled and tried to put him at ease.

"We're not very impressive out here, almost drowning, are we?" Hitomi asked playfully. The boy smiled and blushed and turned back to the Wind Sprite.

"Fly as fast as you can and find a Mystic and tell them the King and Queen of Fanelia are out here and that I'll bring them to Seahorse Beach." The boy told the Wind Sprite. The Wind Sprite flew around their heads a few more times and then raced off towards the island. The boy turned back to them and looked more relaxed. He nodded his head towards them, the closest thing to a bow while in water, and then smiled at them.

"My name is Papek, Your Majesties, and I'll be taking you to shore."

"Thank you, Papek." Hitomi said. "You're a lifesaver." Papek's smile grew even larger than before. Papek then turned to face the dolphins swimming around them and started clicking and squeaking in their own language. The dolphins responded by bobbing their heads and staying in one place. Papek turned back to Hitomi and Van.

"The dolphins have agreed to help us get to shore. Did you see me when I came in? Well, we're all going to do that. A dolphin will swim on either side of you," Papek said as two dolphins did just that with him. "You grab the dorsal fins like this," He said as he held on to the base of the fin, "And then just hold on, keep your head up, and keep your mouth closed. It's that easy!" Van and Hitomi looked warily at the dolphins, but they both knew that had no chance to get to shore by themselves.

"Okay," Van said. "Let's do it."

"Wait!" Hitomi said. "I lost a bag and a sweater of mine, over there a ways." She said to Papek. "Is it possible to recover them?" She asked hopefully.

Papek shrugged. "It shouldn't be too hard." He turned to speak to the dolphins again and a moment later two of them swam away. Papek turned back to Hitomi. "They'll search and bring it to shore if they find it. They'll be able to detect anything unusual down there, but it might take time."

"Thank you." Hitomi said sincerely. "I'm ready now too."

Van watched as Papek motioned two dolphins towards Hitomi and they swam up beside her. She hesitantly reached out and firmly grabbed the fins. Papek made sure she was alright and then signaled to dolphins. Van heard Hitomi screech in surprise, but then she was out of earshot, rapidly making her way to the shore, but then it was his turn to 'mount' the dolphins. Van felt a little nervous with the two large water-bound mammals beside him. They didn't flinch when he grabbed on to them, they just continued to watch him through their black eyes.

"I'll stay behind you two and make sure you're okay." Papek said. Van nodded and tensed himself. Papek clicked at the dolphins and they were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was up and it was a bright, beautiful morning by the time they arrived at Seahorse Beach. Seahorse Beach actually ended up being the public beach near the palace that Van and Hitomi had visited only a few days ago. By the time the dolphins slowed and left them to wade to shore, a large group had gathered on the beach. As soon as Van and Hitomi walked out of the ocean, a large cheer went up and they were both taken back by the reception. The crowd was made up of locals of all ages, some soldiers, the king and queen, and more Mystics then they had ever seen in one place together.

King Loran, Queen Maysera, Fillodam, and Alphenia separated themselves from the crowd and came down the beach to greet them. The King and Queen looked as if they had just recently gotten out of bed. The queen wore her long, blue hair down like everyone else and she was wearing lose silver pants and a pale blue shirt. The King had on a similar outfit. Fillodam and Alphenia looked the same as ever, garbed in their elaborate robes, but their faces looked very tired.

"My friends," King Loran laughed, "It's good to see you again, but you gave us quite the early morning surprise!" Queen Maysera immediately walked over to Hitomi and embraced her like a dear, lost friend while Loran shook Van's hand. "Thank the goddess you two are alright!" Maysera said as she pulled away to see Hitomi blush. "Things were starting to look bleak there for a while."

"Really?" Hitomi asked anxiously. "How bad was it?"

"I've never experienced such a storm before!" Maysera exclaimed. "But enough of that, it's all over and you've safely returned, but why in heavens name were you all the way out there?" Maysera asked as she pointed out to sea.

"Well, it wasn't our first choice-" Hitomi said, but a polite cough from Alphenia stopped Hitomi's explanation.

"It was necessary for the goddess to leave them immediately to begin to repair the damage done to Gaea. She knew they would be safe in our waters." The Queen started to ask another question, but Alphenia shook her head and smiled. "We will talk more about it later, but now we should get these two to the palace and make them comfortable."

As they walked back to the palace, Hitomi felt like she was part of an impromptu parade. Keshians lined the streets and called out to them and cheered. Hitomi couldn't help notice that several buildings were damaged and although everyone was happy to see them, some people had very sad eyes. Hitomi knew that the Storm must have killed some of their loved ones and destroyed things they loved, and not just here, but everywhere. A very urgent need came upon her to return home as soon as possible.

When they reached the palace gates, a familiar face was there to greet them. Captain Rennat stood there and smiled widely once they came into view. "Your Majesties!" He boomed. "I am glad to see you two safe and sound. We knew you had succeeded when the storm disappeared, but when you didn't immediately return, we began to worry."

"Captain Rennat," Van said, shaking his hand. "We're glad to see you too are okay. How is the crew?"

"The lads are all fine, back at the dry dock repairing the ship."

"Repairing?" Hitomi asked, "Was it damaged?"

"Yes it was, but not severely." Rennat answered. "We started repairs yesterday and should be ready to fly out tomorrow if necessary." Van looked over at Hitomi and could see the naked longing in her eyes to go home. He too was anxious to see how his country and friends faired.

"We will leave tomorrow as soon as possible." Van said. "Make the preparations, Captain." Captain Rennat saluted and then walked away. Van then turned to the king. "Loran, I'm afraid I have to ask permission to stay here another night."

Loran laughed and slapped Van on the back playfully. "Van! You're too formal. Of course you and Hitomi can stay." He motioned for Maysera to take over. She gently guided them into the palace and led them to a room herself.

"I'm afraid we can't give you the rooms you had before," Maysera said, guiding them into a comfortable room with a bed, modest bathroom, wardrobe, and table against the wall with three chairs. "The palace was damaged by the storm and your old room took a beating." The room was decorated like all the rooms in Keshia, big open windows, plants in every corner, and the furniture was carved in plant and animal forms. Since they were on the top floor, they had a balcony and a view looking out to the ocean. "We did manage to save the belongings you left in our care and we've placed them in the wardrobe for you." Maysera then critically looked at Hitomi and Van and frowned. "I can only imagine what the two of you have been through, but you both looked exhausted. Please take this opportunity to rest. I will have someone nearby to make sure you are not disturbed and to be there if you need anything." Maysera's smile returned as she headed towards the door. "I do hope you'll join us for dinner though." Hitomi and Van nodded and with that, Maysera left them alone.

Simultaneously, Van and Hitomi fell into each others arms and held each other tight.

"I never thought we'd be alone again." Van whispered in to her ear. Hitomi smiled.

"For a while there, I wasn't sure if we'd still be alive." Hitomi said. All the stress had finally lifted off her shoulders, but the exhaustion came crashing down in place of it. "I could sleep for a month," she said, "but I don't think I can make it to the bed.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath?' Van asked.

"Oooo…tempting, but I think I'd like to sleep first." Hitomi looked up in to Van's eyes and bit her lip. "Afterwards?"

Van laughed softly. "Sure, after our nap." Van then guided Hitomi over to the bed where they both pulled off excess clothing and then slipped into bed. Hitomi cuddled close to Van and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Van replied. Hitomi clung to Van as thousands of thoughts and memories raced though her head. Tears started to silently roll down her face, but she didn't fight them. She knew it was a combination of everything that happened and of exhaustion, so she let Van stroke her back, and eventually they were both fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi woke up in the late afternoon to sounds of repairs going on around the palace and in the city. Hitomi's eyes fluttered open, but she immediately closed them as the sun blinded her. She and Van had been so tired that they hadn't bothered to close their windows or the drapes. She quickly turned around and almost crashed in to Van, who was also awake and smiling. She smiled back and pulled the covers over head.

"Sun bad. Hurt eyes." She said, though muffled through the sheets. Van laughed and slowly pulled the sheets back down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow. Hitomi was on her back, but her eyes turned towards him.

"Much better. I'm still tired, but I'm no longer exhausted. Plus, we probably shouldn't sleep all day or else we won't be able to sleep tonight."

"I couldn't agree more." Van said playfully before he leaned over and started kissing her neck.

"Van!" Hitomi exclaimed, surprised, yet excited by his actions.

Van lifted his head to look at her. "Remember what I said earlier? How I thought we'd never be alone again?" Hitomi nodded. "Well, I meant it, so I'm making up for lost time." Hitomi started giggling as Van continued to kiss her neck, but her giggles were soon smothered as he moved to her lips.

Much later, they were resting peacefully in each others arms. Hitomi poked Van in the side. "Hey, you owe me a bath." She said. Van playfully sighed and tried to look deep in thought, but after Hitomi poked him again he laughed and kissed her again. "Okay, okay, I surrender; I'll go draw your bath." He said. As he started to move, Hitomi reached out and pulled his head towards her for another deep kiss. She sighed contently as Van pulled away and went into the bathroom. She turned her face back to the window and let it bask in the sunlight that was spilling in to the room. A few minutes later, Van called out to her that the bath was ready. She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom, and when she arrived there, she almost started laughing.

The tub was full of warm water, but it smelled like lavender and there were rose petals floating on top of bubbles, and there were a few candles lit around the room.

"You did all this!" Hitomi said, pleasantly surprised. Van nodded and grinned. "How did you know to do all this?" She asked.

"Well, all this stuff was here so I figured it was for the bath, so I threw it in. I know you like all this stuff, so I just hoped I did it right."

"I'll have to test it." Hitomi said playfully.

"Then by all means, please try it out." Van said, bowing towards her.

"Thank you." Hitomi took Van's outstretched hand and he helped her ease into the tub. Hitomi closed her eyes and let the warmth and aromas surround her. She opened her eyes again and found Van waiting for her judgment. She smiled. "It's wonderful." She sighed. Then she raised her eyebrows. "This tub is big enough for two, you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner turned out to be a small scale feast. Van and Hitomi, once again dressed in their borrowed Keshian clothes, sat with the king and queen, their children, members of their court, Alphenia, Fillodam, and a handful of Mystics. As they ate, they were told how the Storm had crept closer and closer to Keshia, until the Mystics could hold it back no longer. Damage occurred all over the island, but thankfully the wrath of the Strom didn't last too long. Van and Hitomi then heard how bright light started breaking through the Storm until a thick column of light completely broke through and slowly engulfed the Storm until it was gone. Then, the court practically begged Van and Hitomi to tell about their adventure. A quick conversation with Alphenia before the meal let them know that they could tell all except where the heart would be kept, so they were free to tell everything that had happened.

Van and Hitomi took turns telling the tale, keeping their audience spellbound and completely still. Even the royal children didn't dare make a sound. However, the Keshians couldn't help but voice their reactions when they realized they were originally Atlantians. Before any speculation could get out of hand, Alphenia stood up and the table went silent. She told them that it was right for them to know their past, but that they must keep it to themselves and never tell any outsiders. She told them Van and Hitomi were the only outsiders who knew and had vowed to die with their secrets untold. As one, the Keshians touched their thumbs to their bowed heads in what could only be a solemn vow. Alphenia then sat down and motioned for Hitomi to continue.

As Hitomi had guessed, the Keshians became emotional as she described Kylenia's death. Hitomi choked on a few of the words and a few tears rolled down her checks, but she wanted everyone to know how brave and honorable Kylenia had been. Hitomi even caught sight of a few tears running down Alphenia's face. But then, everyone became absolutely entranced as Van described the goddess's appearance through Kylenia's body and the magic she cast to save the heart of Gaea. Van quickly summed up their stay with Hitomi's family, but by the shocked looks on everyone's faces, they understood that Hitomi could never return to her homeland. They all were looking at Hitomi, so she dropped her gaze into her lap and tried to fight the redness in her face.

In the quiet, King Loran pushed his chair back and stood up. Hitomi looked up to watch him. "We are honored and humbled by your sacrifice." The king said to Hitomi. "We will never forget your great deed that saved us all." And then he bowed very low towards her. Immediately, everyone else around the table stood up and followed the example set by their king. Hitomi was stunned speechless and looked to Van. He took her hand and squeezed it, his love shining through his eyes.

"A toast," Queen Maysera said as everyone stood straight again. They picked up their glasses and waited for her to continue. "To King Van Fanel and Queen Hitomi Fanel, the heroes of Gaea!"

"To the heroes!" Everyone shouted, and then the dessert course was served.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Keshians didn't keep them long at dinner. The king and queen invited Van, Hitomi, and the Mystics to join them in a sitting room where they would have more privacy. There, the Mystics asked Van and Hitomi a few questions about their journey, especially about Kylenia and the goddess, but once they were satisfied, Alphenia announced that they would be returning to the Sanctuary and she wished Van and Hitomi a safe journey home.

As they were leaving, Alphenia took Hitomi's hands and smiled warmly at her. "The stars truly did pick the right person to save us." When Alphenia pulled away, a small version of the Ocean's Heart was left in Hitomi's hand. Hitomi started to say something, but Alphenia nodded and closed Hitomi's fingers around the jewel. "We are indebted to you and wish to give you this. If you ever require our assistance, just drop it in any vessel of water and we will come immediately." Then Alphenia raised her hands to either side of Hitomi's face and drew the shape of their swirling tattoo on Hitomi's cheeks with her forefingers. "You are now one of us, not in body, but in spirit." Alphenia intoned. Alphenia pulled away and headed towards the door. "Be well, daughter." And then she quietly closed the door behind her.

Stunned by what Alphenia had implied, Hitomi let Van guide her upstairs to their rooms. Moments later, someone knocked on their door. It was Alderan, the king and queen's top advisor.

"Forgive the late interruption, Your Majesties, but this was just delivered to the palace for you." Alderan held up Hitomi's sweater and backpack.

"Oh, thank you Alderan!" Hitomi cried as she unexpectedly hugged Alderan, causing him to turn bright red.

"Er, your welcome, Your Majesty, but I'm merely the delivery boy." Hitomi pulled away, unaware of Alderan's awkwardness, and took the bag and sweater from him.

"Was it, by chance, brought by a young man named Papek?" Hitomi asked.

"Why, yes it was!" Alderan said. "Do you know him?"

"He was the one who found us in the middle of the ocean and helped us get back. Oh my goodness, we never thanked him! Is he still here?"

"Yes, he's waiting in the entrance hall. He wanted to make sure that these were your missing items."

"Can you bring him up here? We should thank him personally." Hitomi asked.

"Of course, I'll be back in a moment." Alderan said, taking his leave. Van shut the door and turned expectantly to Hitomi, as she opened her bag and looked it. Hitomi squeaked with happiness as she pulled out her pictures, all tightly sealed within plastic bags.

"Thank god for my mother's cautious heart! The pictures aren't ruined!" Hitomi cried, on the verge of tears.

"That's wonderful!" Van exclaimed. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. He knew Hitomi needed those pictures. Another knock came to the door. Van opened it and Papek was standing there shyly with Alderan beside him. Hitomi flew to Papek and embraced him, as she had Alderan. Van hid a smile as Papek turned an even brighter shade of red and his eyeballs looked like they were ready to pop out of his head.

"Thank you so much, Papek!" Hitomi said as she pulled away. "These items are very precious to me and I would have been devastated if I had lost them."

"Ah…it was no problem, Your Majesty." Papek stammered. "The dolphins were the ones who found them, I just brought it to the palace."

"Still, it means a great deal to me." Hitomi continued. "Van and I also wanted to thank you for getting us to shore safely. We probably would have drowned if it weren't for you." She said, smiling. Before Papek could utter another denial, Van spoke up.

"Please thank the dolphins for us too, Papek. We're very grateful to all of you."

"Here, I want you to have this." Hitomi said as she reached in to her bag and pulled out a charm on a chain. "It's not much, but it's from where I grew up. It's called a keychain and it has a picture of the city I grew up in, Tokyo." She held it out to Papek and he looked to Alderan who nodded and smiled. Papek took the keychain with shaking hands and studied it closely.

"Thank you very much. I will treasure it always." Papek said, a large smile forming on his face.

"Papek and I will be on our way now, Your Majesties." Alderan said. "We don't want to keep you from your sleep." Papek nodded his agreement and both he and Alderan bowed and said goodnight. Van closed the door again to find Hitomi hugging the pictures and the bag to herself.

"You won't miss that…keychain?" Van asked.

"Oh, heck no. I wanted to give Papek something special, and although it's a very common and ordinary thing on Earth, it will be unique here." Hitomi said, stifling a yawn.

"Let's go to bed." Van said, smiling at Hitomi. "We're going home tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi nervously paced in her and Van's room aboard the airship. She was dressed in her comfortable traveling clothes of pants, boots, a light tunic, and her hair was up in a ponytail. Every few minutes, she'd start to bite her fingernails, but then she'd make herself stop, until her mind started wandering again and she starting biting them again without thinking. Van entered to the room to find her absently biting her nails.

"Are we there yet?" Hitomi asked as soon as he shut the door.

"We'll be within sight of Fanelia very soon." Van said, walking over to her.

"Argh! I'm going crazy!" Hitomi said, leaning her head on Van's chest. "I'm so scared of what we'll find when we get there…." Hitomi spoke of their mutual fear of finding out what happened to Fanelia and their friends while they were gone. Van's strategy had been to push it to the back of his mind and deal when they knew. Hitomi had obviously been dwelling on it, due to the condition of her nails.

"Don't fret, Hitomi." Van said, hugging her close. "They would have taken precautions and taken care of each other. Please don't get worked up over only possibilities. We will know very soon."

"HOY! FANELIA!" Someone shouted from the bridge. Hitomi and Van pulled apart and grinned like children. Van took Hitomi's hand and they ran out of the room towards the bridge. The bridge was almost a complete glass structure, to allow for excellent sight, so they had a great view as Fanelia appeared on the horizon. Van nodded to Captain Rennat as he and Hitomi went over to the front window. The water below was already changing colors as they moved closer to shore. At first glance, they couldn't make out anything, but they both inwardly sighed when they didn't see any large fires or smoke. As they got closer to the harbor, Hitomi gasped and put her face right up to the glass.

"Are those guymelefs out there?" She exclaimed. "Are we being attacked!"

"I need a sightglass." Van said a crewmember quickly handed him one. He looked through and after a few seconds he sighed and laughed in relief. "It's not an attack, it's a welcoming committee."

"What!" Hitomi said, accepting Van's offer to take the sightglass.

"Look carefully at the guymelefs. They are wearing their parade cloaks. And there's a crowd gathered in front of them."

"You're right! Gee, I almost had a heart attack." Hitomi said.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Van replied.

Above the ship, the Fanelian royal crest flew high so they would soon be recognized. Van and Hitomi stayed by the window and watched in amazement as the ship came in to land. Eight guymelefs stood on the edge of the harbor's dry dock and a huge crowd of people gathered in front of them. As they neared, the guymelefs lifted lances with large Fanelian flags and the Fanelian royal crest attached to them. The crowd started cheering as the ship began its descent. At the forefront of the crowd, Hitomi spotted a very familiar group standing on a large, raised platform, for which the airship was heading.

"Look Van!" Hitomi cried. "There's Merle! And Allen! And Lola! And Lord Finkbone!" Tears of joy and relief started streaming down Hitomi's face and Van put an arm around her shoulder. She wiped the tears off her face and walked with Van back in to the ship to reach the exit. As the ship touched down and the motors powered down, a crew member opened the latch and swung open the door. The noise was deafening. Van and Hitomi were temporarily blinded by the sunlight, but as they slowly made their way out, their vision returned to see hundreds of people cheering and waving, and they wouldn't have been able to contain their smiles if they wanted to.

"LORD VAN!" A familiar voice shouted. A second later, Merle crashed in to Van and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Merle, thank heavens you're safe." Van said, returning Merle's hug, surprising Hitomi a little at the tenderness in his voice. But then Merle pounced on her.

"HITOMI!" Merle cried as she hugged her friend. Hitomi hugged her back and smiled widely at Van. Merle pulled back and wiped the tears from her face as she smiled at the two of them. "We were worried there for a while. You two seem to have a habit of waiting until the last minute to get things done."

"Hey!" Hitomi said, playfully taking a swing at Merle, who laughed and ducked under it. At that point, the others came up to greet them. Hitomi was very happy to notice that Allen and Lola were holding hands and she couldn't wait to hear how that had happened. Lola looked as lovely as ever, even with a few scratches on her face, and Allen looked well too, except he did have a large bandage around his arm and appeared to be a little roughed up. Lord Finkbone looked like he had been worrying himself to death, due to his haggard look and increased amount of grey hair, but now he look very relieved and in need of a large brandy. Merle, as always, looked vibrant and energetic.

One last person hobbled out on crutches from behind Allen and Lola and it took Hitomi a second to realize who it was.

"Patrick? PATRICK! You're awake!" Hitomi cried out. She rushed over to the young man who was her bodyguard and embraced him. Patrick blushed, but carefully hugged her back with one arm.

"It's good to have you back too, my lady." Patrick said playfully, continuing the old joke between them. Hitomi laughed and then went around embracing her other friends, as Van did the same thing. Hitomi could hardly contain the amount of relief and joy she felt at seeing her friends again. Her dreams had been haunted with nightmares of her friends dead and seeing them healthy and well meant the world to Hitomi.

Hitomi looked around and tried to take in the amount of damage that had been done. The harbor was in rough shape; she could see the remains of ships and airships, but not all of them had been damaged. The cargo holds looked beat up, but still intact. Past the harbor, she could see that repairs had already begun on a number of buildings. Some needed minor repairs; others would have to be built from scratch again. Through the trees, Hitomi could see that the castle was in bad shape. A few towers had collapsed and it appeared that segments of the roof had caved in. Hitomi sighed and started to mentally prepare herself for the amount of work that would be done in the next few years- but it was better than the alternative.

"Your Majesty," Lord Finkbone said to Van. "I think it would be appropriate if you said something to the crowd."

"You should, Lord Van." Merle added. "Most of them have been waiting here since we received news of your return."

"That's a good idea." Van said as he took Hitomi's hand and moved to stand at the edge of the platform and faced the people. They were greeted with more cheering, but eventually everything became quiet.

Van opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He did this a few more times, before he looked over at Hitomi. Hitomi smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. Van smiled back and turned to face the crowd. He sighed, and then spoke.

"It sure is good to be home again."

The crowd cheered again and Van's smile stretched cheek to cheek. After a few moments, he motioned for quiet and became serious.

"Over the past few days, I honestly didn't know if we'd ever make it home again, or if there would be a home to return to. I can't express how relieved and thankful I am that there is. Hitomi and I had to overcome many trials and difficulties to finally end the threat to Gaea, but unfortunately it cost us a terrible price. The Mystic Kylenia, our friend and partner from the island of Keshia, lost her life in order to help save us all. If it hadn't have been for Kylenia, Hitomi would have died, and in the end, we all would have died. We all owe her so much." Van shook his head gently, sighed, and then continued to speak.

"We were not the only ones who suffered losses though. I know Fanelia suffered; I know Gaea suffered; and I know you suffered. Homes and loved ones were lost to the senseless destruction and I'm sorry we couldn't work faster to save them. Hitomi and I extend our deepest sympathy to those who have lost loved ones and to those who are suffering. I ask that we observe a moment of silence for those who have left us."

The harbor was still, but a slight sob from behind caused Hitomi to turn her head to see Lola biting her lip as tears slide down her face. Hitomi paled. Who, she mouthed to Lola. Lola wiped her eyes and whispered loud enough for Hitomi to hear. "Master Fron."

Hitomi turned back stunned. Master Fron was gone and she never got a chance to say goodbye or to thank him for everything he had done. She looked in to the crowd and she saw too many sad faces and too many tears, just like Lola's. Hitomi closed her eyes and a few tears fell down her cheeks. She recalled the images of fear, destruction, and hopelessness she had seen in Daedalus's viewing-pool and she shuddered to know that these people had actually suffered through it. But when she opened her eyes, she also saw those same people being comforted by others around them: family, friends, and neighbors. They were not going to mourn alone and they would never be alone. Hitomi felt fiercely proud of her people at that moment. They were taking care of each other and as long as people looked out for one another, everything would be okay. Hitomi peaked behind her again and saw that Allen had put his arm around Lola and Merle had moved to her other side and was hugging her. Hitomi smiled, turned back, and leaned into Van and listened as he resumed speaking.

"Once again, it's time to rebuild our homes. We're all going to work together and the crown will make sure that everyone gets help. I'm personally going to authorize funds from the treasury to help pay for the repairs. The soldiers will work in shifts to help with community buildings and afterwards individual homes. As hard as starting over can be, I recommend keeping an open mind about it. Redesign your floor plan, plant that garden you always wanted, add an extra room- try to find joy in it, the same way you can find the joy in a happy memory. Never forget those who are gone, but remember the joy they gave you and…." Van hesitated and turned to face Hitomi and gently caressed her face.

"…always trust in love."

Van bent down to kiss Hitomi and the crowd exploded with cheers again. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van's neck and kissed him deeply in return, vaguely aware of their large audience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Van and Hitomi traveled by carriage back up to the castle, Allen and Lord Finkbone reported to them both on everything that had happened since they left for Keshia. On the ride up, Van and Hitomi were constantly interrupting the report to view the damage to their city. Dark scorch marks were all over the place, left by the violent lightning; many homes and buildings were nothing more than piles of rubble; and the winds had blown off many roofs. However, they were pleasantly surprised to see that a tent community had been set up in the tournament fields for people that had lost their homes, until new homes were ready for them. Temporary structures were being built around the tents to offer further shelter and comfort. Overall, Fanelia was in worse shape than Keshia, mainly because the Mystics had been able to hold the Storm back until the very end.

They finally reached their destination and viewed what was left of the castle. It was in sad shape: towers had fallen, roofs had collapsed, and rubble was piled everywhere. Certain parts of the castle had been blocked off until they were deemed structurally sound, which included Van and Hitomi's rooms, so they would be sleeping in a smaller room in a safe wing of the castle. Right away, Van got started working. He spoke with the treasurer and signed off on the funds he had promised the people. He then dictated messages to be sent to Asturia, Freid, and neighboring countries, briefly telling them about his and Hitomi's journey and how the Storm would be gone for good and then inquiring about the status of that country, its people, and if they needed any help. While Van did that, Hitomi made rounds around the castle with Merle, speaking to everyone she could, thanking them for everything they had done, and sometimes offering her condolences. Merle then took her outside so she could see the tent community that had been set up and how the repairs were going. Citizens were thrilled that Hitomi wanted to see how the work was going and they were eager to show off their accomplishments.

As they were leaving the tent community, Hitomi paused and looked across the empty field. She smiled as an idea came to her and starting asking Merle if it would be possible to get a stage set further back in the field. Once Merle caught on that Hitomi wanted to throw a party, she helped by making her own suggestions, and soon they were hurrying back to the castle to make preparations.

Later that day, Hitomi was in her and Van's temporary room getting ready, when Van came in with a grin on his face. Hitomi turned to face him and lifted her eyebrows.

"So," Van started, "we're having a party, are we?"

"You betca!" Hitomi said, slowly walking towards him.

"And, it's actually going to be pulled off, I mean, the people-"

"The people were thrilled about the idea and started helping as soon as they heard. They need a break, Van. They need to celebrate that the Storm is gone forever and that they have a second chance in life."

"But-"

"But nothing, it's okay. Lord Finkbone thinks it's a great idea. We won't be wasting resources, it's going to be a fairly modest party, compared to the Dragon Moon Festival, but it will be a well deserved break for everyone." Hitomi said as she closed the gap between her and Van and wrapped her arms around his neck. Van leaned down and very gently kissed Hitomi.

"You're so wonderful." He said, as he pulled her into a hug. "What would I do without you?"

"I love you, Van." Hitomi said, holding him a little tighter.

"I love you, too."

Hitomi pulled back and held Van at a distance, looking him up and down. "You need to change for the party, something cool and causal I think."

"Whatever you say, dear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi and Van walked hand in hand down to the party, with Lola and Allen accompanying them. The sun was setting and the sky was a spectacular array of oranges, pinks, and blues. Torches were being lit along the path to the field to help everyone find their way. The four of them talked until they reached the grounds, and by that time the sun had completely set. The empty field beside the tent community had been transformed into an impromptu festival. On the west side, there were tables of food and drink and on the east side, empty chairs and tables for people to sit. The stage that Hitomi had initially pictured was set up on the north side and a group of musicians were already playing. A group of young people were dancing in front of stage, and Hitomi was eager to join them, but Van's hunger pulled her along to the food tables. They found a free table and starting tearing in to their meals. Finally Allen asked to hear the story of their adventure and once again Hitomi and Van took turns telling the tale. Lord Finkbone and his wife happened to be close by and they quickly took a seat at the table to hear the story. Merle snuck in soon after that too. As time went by, a crowd formed their table, all intent on hearing the tale firsthand from the king and queen.

The story finished on the humorous return to Gaea and the audience laughed and clapped enthusiastically. Hitomi stood up suddenly and everyone fell quiet.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to dance!" Van laughed, leapt up, offered her his hand, and they hurried over towards the stage. A large number of people were now dancing and although it was a little crowded, it was worth it to see everyone smiling and laughing.

Just as Van and Hitomi finished a fast paced dance, the sky exploded with colors and bangs. Everyone stopped, including the band, and watched fireworks explode above them.

"Did you plan this?" Van asked Hitomi.

"No, I didn't! I wonder who did?" Hitomi replied, but then she caught Merle's eye and Merle grinned mischievously. "Oh, I should have known." Hitomi laughed. Hitomi leaned against Van and he wrapped his arms around her while they watched the fireworks. It was perfect homecoming.

As the fireworks came to a close, Patrick and his brothers pushed their way through the crowd to the stage. They went up and briefly spoke with the musicians. Hitomi saw the musicians smile and nod in agreement and they brought out a few extra instruments for the boys. The eldest brother started beating a steady beat on a hand drum, and then a few more drums joined in and then pairs of sticks were banged and rubbed together to create a higher pitched beat. Patrick and another brother joined in with shakers and a band member started ringing little bells in beat with the drums. All the people gathered on the field turned towards the stage, excitement and curiosity on their faces. Patrick looked over and winked at Hitomi.

Hitomi leaned in close to Van. "What's going on?"

Van smiled and leaned down. "It looks like Patrick and his brothers are going to lead us in their own version of the celebration anthem." Hitomi frowned in confusion.

"I remember that from our wedding. Isn't it a slow ballad?"

"Yes, but this is definitely the beat for it, only faster. I've never heard it like this. Let's move closer, I want to see this."

As Van and Hitomi maneuvered their way closer to the stage, a few flutes and lutes joined the music and the brothers started singing. It was definitely the celebration anthem, but it appeared that Patrick and his brothers had created their own version. It was a lot more fun and upbeat than the original. From what Hitomi remembered from her wedding, the celebration anthem was a song to celebrate life and prosperity, usually preformed at royal weddings and official-heir-ceremonies. Hitomi could tell everyone knew the words, but they were watching the boys to see how they did it the first time. Some started clapping with the same beat as the drums. As the boys finished the first verse, they motioned the people to join them. At first a few did in quiet voices, but then Van completed surprised Hitomi by joining in, in a rather loud singing voice. The people near them saw their king singing and their shyness dissolved and soon everyone was singing loudly and grinning like fools. People started swaying to the music as more instruments joined in. Soon, everyone was dancing in place and singing the celebration anthem.

Hitomi wasn't familiar with the words, but she couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Van had taken her hands in his own and was dancing with her. Hitomi couldn't recall if she had ever seen Van so carefree and relaxed before, so she stopped wondering and just enjoyed the dance.

In the middle of everything, Van pulled Hitomi closer to him and their dancing turned into a slow dance. He held her gently and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for coming back with me. I would have been lost without you."

"I'd follow you anywhere, Van. You are my home, my husband, my life-" Hitomi paused, reached back, took Van's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "-and the father of our child."

Van's face froze, but his eyes widened as he stared down at Hitomi. Hitomi smiled back warmly. A grin slowly crept on to Van's face. He reached up and held Hitomi's face and bent down to kiss her deeply.

The singing around them ended on a high note, but the musicians took over and continued to play and the people kept dancing. At the same time, the fireworks started up again and the people cheered in response.

Van and Hitomi continued kissing under the brilliantly lit night sky, knowing that they'd always be together and that the future of Gaea, and of Fanelia, was safe again.

The End.


End file.
